Hermiones hemlighet
by Gidra
Summary: Min första fanfic. Ron gör slut med Hermione, som förtvivlat rusar ner till sjön för att få vara ensam. Men där möter hon... Ett möte som kommer att förändra hela hennes liv. Kass på att summera, men läs den
1. Chapter 1

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger inte karaktärerna, allt tillhör J..

Detta är min första fanfiction. Den är tidigare publicerad på Pottersajten, men tänkte lägga ut den här också.

Del 1.

"Jag gör slut!"

Ron stod framför henne, och hans röst var stadig när han uttalade de tre orden. Hon visste ju egentligen att det var för det bästa, hon visste det och hon visste även varför han sa det. Trots det kunde hon inte stoppa tårarna som vällde upp i hennes ögon. Men hon skulle aldrig låta honom se dem, så hon sa

"Bra, då är det slut."

Sen vände hon sig om och gick med snabba steg bort i korridoren och lämnade honom ensam. Så fort hon kommit runt hörnet så började hon att springa. Sprang för allt var hon var värd. Sprang genom långa korridoren, ner till entréhallen, vidare ut genom den stora porten och ner till sjön, vidare en bit på stranden. Sen orkade hon inte mer, benen vek sig och hon sjönk ihop i en hög vid ett träd och kände tårarna välla upp, och hon gjorde ingenting för att stoppa dem, det var ingen ide, det skulle bara komma fler, och det var ändå ingen här som såg dem.

Trodde hon i alla fall…

Han såg henne komma ner mot sjön redan när hon lämnade slottet, så han hade smugit sig längre in i buskarna och satt sig där och väntade. Han ville inte prata med någon och han kände sig inte på humör för att överhuvudtaget möta någon. Men han hade sett hur hennes ben hade gett vika och han hörde nu hennes högljudda snyftningar. Han blev irriterad. Han hade ju valt att gå hit för att vara för sig själv. Han hoppades att hon skulle sluta och gå upp till slottet snart…

Men minuterna tickade iväg och blev till en timme, och hon satt fortfarande där och snyftade och nu stod han inte ut längre. Han gick fram från sitt gömställe i buskarna.

"Granger, varför sitter du här och lipar för?" Sa han i föraktfull ton.

"M-malfoy….?"

"Så rätt, Granger. Har Weasley varit elak mot dig? Inget som du inte förtjänar, din lilla smutsskalle."

"Vad gör du här egentligen Malfoy? Fräste hon och hennes ögon hade bytt uttryck från sorgsna till ilskna."

"Tog en stund för mig själv, men sen kom ju någon och förstörde den!"

Han tittade menade på henne.

"Men när kom du då? Fick hon fram med darrande röst."

"Jag har varit här hela tiden och bara väntat på att du ska gå tillbaka och lämna mig i fred, din lilla skit."

Hon hörde föraktet i hans röst, men det fanns en ton av något annat också, något som hon inte kunde sätta fingret på. Det han hade sagt sjönk in i henne och hon tittade tveksamt på honom. Hade hon verkligen suttit och lipat i en timme framför honom, visat sig svag? Nog måste han njuta av situationen nu, när han hade överläge över henne.

Han mötte hennes blick, han såg rädsla, skam och sorg i hennes ögon och hans hårda grå ögon mjuknade lite. Varför gjorde dem det för? Nej, han fick inte vekna nu.

"Men om du nu ska vara här hela kvällen så går väl jag någonstans där jag faktiskt får vara själv!"

"Gör det du, fräste hon, för jag tänker stanna!"

Han hade inte räknat med mothugg, så han gav henne en förvånad blick innan han vände ryggen till och gick. Hermione sjönk tillbaka ner i gräset och släppte fram de nya tårarna som vällde upp, men dessa var inte avsedda för Ron utan för Malfoy. Hon förstod inte, hon som aldrig brukade ta åt sig av hans spydigheter, satt nu här och grät för något som han sagt. Men det var inte vad han hade sagt som störde henne utan hur han sagt det, och hur han sett på henne. Varför hade han suttit i buskarna i en timme innan han gav upp och insåg att hon inte skulle gå sin väg? Varför hade han inte bara gått sin väg på en gång? Varför var han tvungen att se henne sådan här, rödgråten och svag?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger inte karaktärerna, allt tillhör J..

Del 2.

Malfoy gick upp mot slottet igen, han frös, det hade blivit kallt där i buskarna. Han hade bara sin skjorta på sig, det hade ju varit varmt när han hade gått ner, men nu hade skymningen smugit sig på. Solen var på väg ner och värmen försvann med den. Han muttrade för sig själv, varför hade Granger kommit för? Och vad hade hänt som fått henne så förtvivlad? Nej, han brydde sin ju inte om henne, hon var ju en smutsskalle. Varför skulle han bry sig om Granger för? Nej, det gjorde han inte. Han längde bestämt på stegen på väg mot slottet. Nu skulle han tillbaka in i värmen, det var dessutom snart middag i stora salen. Han kände dock ingen hunger, kanske skulle han strunta i middagen och gå till uppehållsrummet. Men där väntade Pansy Parkinson på honom med största säkerhet. Hon var den mest efterhängsna människa han visste. Han hade visat sin avsky mot henne fler gånger än han kunde räkna och ändå gav hon inte upp. Det var så fruktansvärt irriterande att han kände ilskan välla upp inom honom bara av att han tänkte på det. Han kunde inte bara gå dit, orkade inte med det, det var ju därför han hade gått till sjön från första början. Han var framme vid slottsporten, gick med en djup suck in och styrde stegen mot stora salen. På väg dit gick Potter och Weasley förbi honom.

"Du gjorde vad?", Potter låt både förvånad och småirriterad.

"Gjorde slut…"

Rons röst var inte mer än en viskning.

"Varför?"

"Det funkade inte bara, när väl den där första förälskelsen gick över fanns det ingenting kvar…"

"Älskar du henne inte?"

"Jo, det gör jag, men inte på det sättet, hon känns som en syster för mig, och det kändes bara så fel att kyssa henne. Dessutom så har jag fått känslor för någon annan… Hon fick veta det och blev sårad. Jag försökte förklara men hon lyssnade inte…"

"Vem?"

"Öhm…"

"Vem Ron? "

Harry tittade på Ron, vars öron nu blivit märkbart röda.

"Luna…"

"Va??"

Harry spärrade upp ögonen och tittade på sin vän. Han trodde knappt sina öron. Luna var i och för sig snäll och söt, men att Ron var kär i henne…

Draco Malfoy kunde inte hålla igen ett skratt som bubblade upp, hade smutsskallen Granger blivit brädad av Stolliga Luna? Det var ju nästan komiskt. Eller var det det egentligen? Hon måste ju känna sig riktigt ledsen, om någon som Weasley hellre var ihop med Luna än med henne. Han kom på sig själv med att han nästan tyckte synd om henne. Varför gjorde han det? Han var nu framme vid bordet och satte sig för att äta i sin ensamhet. Tankarna på Granger ville inte lämna hans huvud och det gjorde honom irriterad och orolig. Varför tänkte han på henne?

När han ätit färdigt bestämde han sig för att gå till biblioteket och hitta något att rensa tankarna med.

Flera timmar senare lämnade han till slut biblioteket efter att ha fastnat i en bok som han inte kunnat lägga ifrån sig. Han bestämde sig för att gå en stund och sträcka på benen innan han gick och la sig, det var ännu en stund innan utegångsförbudet skulle börja gälla. I entréhallen så mötte han Potter och Weasley igen, men denna gång såg de oroliga ut. De verkade se sig om efter något eller någon och han kunde nog gissa vad.

"Men var är hon någonstans? Vi har ju letat igenom hela slottet!"

"Det är mitt fel, sa Ron. Jag borde inte låtit henne springa iväg sådär."

"Gjort är gjort Ron, de viktiga nu är att hitta henne."

Potter tittade på honom, men skakade sedan på huvudet, som om han tänkte: "Nej, Malfoy är det ingen idé att fråga". Och sedan skyndade de vidare. Han gick också vidare. Han visste ju vad hon var, men skulle han berätta? Nej, då skulle de bara tro att han hade gjort nåt mot henne och att det var därför som hon höll sig undan. Han gick upp till sin sovsal och la sig, men han kunde inte somna. Han låg och vred och vände sig och lyssnade på de andras snarkningar. Efter någon timme gav han upp, reste sig ut sängen och tog på sig sina kläder. Han gick ut till uppehållsrummet och satte sig i en soffa framför elden. Försökte tänka klart, men allt han såg framför sig var Granger, en kall, stelfrusen Granger som låg vid buskaget vid sjön. Varför kunde han inte sluta tänka på henne? Hon hade sett så ensam ut, och det var väl fullt förståeligt efter vad han hade hört Potter och Weasley prata om. Till slut så bestämde han sig för att ändå gå ner till sjön, bara för att kolla om hon var kvar. Visst var han Malfoy, en renblodig trollkarl som inte skulle beblanda sig med smutsskallar. Men ändå… Han ville inte ha någons liv på sitt samvete, han var inte riktigt som sin far på den punkten. Han ville bara undvika att vara med dem, men inte döda någon.

Eftersom det var efter tiden för utegångsförbud tassade han försiktigt genom slottet, men plötsligt hördes det röster bakom ett hörn. Han hörde Potter viska:

"Jag förstår inte…"

"Var är hon?"

De började vandra bortåt i korridoren och lämnade vägen fri för honom, han tassade snabbt vidare, nu visste han ju att hon var kvar därute i kylan. Så fort han kommit ut genom entréhallen, ut genom porten, började han springa. Hjärtat slog hårt i bröstet på honom, tänk om hon var död. Då var det hans fel. Potter och Weasley skulle döda honom om de bara visste… Han nådde fram till sjön och sprang fortare den sista biten. Kylan bet i hans kinder, att det kunde vara så här kallt i oktober…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J..

_Tack så mycket för kommentarerna. Kul att det är några som läser!!_

Del 3.

Han såg hennes gestalt där framme, liggandes på marken. Bara hon inte var död! Han kände hur hjärtat rusade där inne när han böjde sig ner, kände efter en puls. Han lade fingrarna på hennes hals och kände hur kall hennes hud var. Men han kände den svaga pulsen, och insåg att det gällde att handla snabbt. Han lyfte upp hennes i famnen och började gå tillbaka till slottet. Hon reagerade när hon blev upplyft, öppnade ögonen lite grann och tittade på honom, men hon hade svårt att fokusera blicken. Efter en stund såg hon honom tydligare.

"M-malfoy?"

"Ja, Granger, det är jag"

"Vad gör du här?"

"Tar dig till slottet, du fryser ihjäl annars."

"Men du hatar ju mig, jag är ju en…"

"Tyst nu Granger. Spara på krafterna. Jag tar dig till slottet."

Hon nickade bara tacksamt och slöt sedan ögonen. Hon kunde ju fortfarande dö om han inte skyndade sig, så han ökade på stegen, kom upp till slottet och tassade tyst genom slottet. Det förvånade honom hur lätt det hade varit att bära upp henne, hur lite hon vägde. Vart skulle han ta henne? Han ville ju inte att någon skulle se honom med henne. Han bestämde sig för sjukhusflygeln, och styrde stegen dit. Han lade försiktigt ner henne på golvet utanför dörren, kastade en sista blick på henne. Tänkte på hur söt hon var. Nej, nu fick han skärpa sig. Han knackade hårt på dörren och sprang sedan bort runt hörnet i korridoren. Han hörde Madame Pomfrey öppna dörren och ett litet skri undslapp henne när hon fick se den medvetslösa flickan på golvet. Nu visste han att hon var i trygga händer, så han gick tyst tillbaka till sin sovsal. Och somnade med ett leende på läpparna, fast han inte förstod varför.

Harry och Ron hade blivit hämtade under natten av professor McGonagall och de vakade nu vid Hermiones bädd. Ron anklagade sig själv för det som hänt och var sjukt orolig för henne. Hon hade inte vaknat än, och de undrade vad som hade hänt henne. Madame Pomfrey hade berättat att hon hittat henne helt stelfrusen utanför dörren och tagit hand om henne. Men vad hade hänt timmarna där emellan. Harry tog hennes hand i sin och en tår rullade ner för hans kind. Ron såg det, men sa inget, han hade nog med sina egna tankar.

"Malfoy…"

Båda ryckte till när Hermione yrade, Harrys ögon blixtrade till.

"Jag visste att han var inblandad i det här på nåt sätt!"

"Men Harry, vi såg ju honom i slottet flera gånger under tiden Mione var borta."

"Jo jag vet, men det är nåt som inte stämmer. Vi letar reda på honom."

"Nej Harry, vi väntar tills hon vaknar, hon kanske kan berätta för oss."

Så där satt de, tysta, på var sin sida om sängen där deras bästa vän låg.

Hermione började komma till medvetande, hon öppnade ögonen men slöt dem igen på grund av det starka ljuset som omgärdade henne.

"Hon vaknar!"

Hon hörde Harrys röst och kände en våg av lättnad och tacksamhet över att ha honom där.

"Åh, vad skönt att hon är ok!"

Rons röst var lättad, men hon kände hur besviken hon blev av att han var där, fattar han inte att det var han som var orsaken till allt det här? Hon öppnade ändå ögonen och stålsatte sig för att möta hans blick. Den var fylld av lättnad, men också av skam och sorg.

"Förlåt Mione! Det var inte min mening att det skulle bli såhär…"

"Hur hade du tänkt det då? Sa hon med så bitsk röst hon kunde uppbåda."

Hon såg tårarna som nu rann nedför Rons kinder, och bestämde sig för att lägga ämnet på is, för tillfället i alla fall. Harry var den som bröt den efterföljande tystnaden.

"Du yrade om Malfoy när du var medvetslös. Är han skyldig till detta?"

"Nej, det är han inte."

"Varför pratade du om honom för då?"

"Hur ska jag kunna veta det?"

"Men du…"

"Nej, Harry. Malfoy är inte skyldigare än vanligt, det var Ron som gjorde att jag sprang iväg."

"Jag vet…"

"Jag vill inte prata om det Harry"

Madame Pomfrey kom in och bad dem gå, sen undersökte hon Hermione och konstaterade att hon var helt ok, tack vare sin mystiske räddare. Då kom minnena tillbaka till Hermione, det var Malfoy som burit henne till slottet. Varför skulle han göra en sådan sak?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling.

_Angelofmorning: Tack så mycket för kommentaren!! Kul att du gillar den!_

Del 4.

Nästa dag fick hon lämna sjukhusflygeln. Hon kom ner lagom till frukosten i stora salen och satte sig med Ginny. Hon försökte undvika Ron och Harry, hon orkade inte prata med dem just nu. När hon lyfte blicken mötte hon hans blick, såg in i de där grå ögonen. Han gav henne en antydan till en leende innan han tittade bort igen. Hon kände hur hon rodnade, och sänkte blicken. När hon tittade upp igen var han borta.

Draco Malfoy kände sig mycket förvirrad. Vid frukosten hade han känt sig glad över att se Granger vid liv, och att hon verkade frisk. Varför? Han hatade ju henne. Hon var ju precis en sådan person som han inte ville bli sedd med, än mindre vara med själv. Så varför kunde han inte sluta tänka på henne? Han förstod inte… och till råga på allt skulle de nu ha trolldryckslektion tillsammans nu på förmiddagen. Han suckade högt, vilket fick hans vänner att vända sig mot honom och titta konstigt på honom, men de vågade inte säga något. De gick vidare ner mot fängelsehålorna i tystnad…

Hermione drog efter andan, de skulle ha trolldrycksframställning tillsammans med Slytherin nu… tillsammans med Malfoy… Hon hoppades att han hade glömt händelsen under den där natten, eller åtminstone att han inte skulle låtsas om den, vilket, om hon kände honom rätt, var precis det han skulle göra. Hon gick tillsammans med Harry och Ron, men hon undvek att prata med honom, hon orkade inte med det, hon var fortfarande arg på honom. Men hon ville prata med Harry och då fick man med Ron på köpet. Hon hade fortfarande inte berättat för dem om att det var Malfoy som räddade henne. Hon visste bara inte hur hon skulle lägga fram det… De hade ju hatat varandra i flera år, men så gör han nåt sånt här…

Så fort hon kom in i klassrummet så mötte hon hans grå ögon. Och de var inte så hårda och hatiska som hon förväntat sig. Hon såg något mjukt i dem. Men sen verkade han ta sig samman och vände sig om. Hon kände hjärtat slå ett extra slag. Nu var hon bara fånig, det var ju Malfoy!

Under hela lektionen märkte han att hon sneglade på honom. Undrar om hon kom ihåg? Om hon skulle säga nåt. Men hon sa inget, och vände bort blicken så fort han mötte den.

Så fortsatte det hela dagen, och dagen därpå och dagen efter det…

En vecka senare hade hon fortfarande inte pratat med honom och han hade inte fällt en enda spydig kommentar till henne, bara retats med Potter och Weasley. Men han kunde inte, han kunde inte ens kalla henne smutsskalle längre, inte efter att ha burit henne till slottet i det tillståndet hon var, så bräcklig och ömtålig… Hon hade väckt något inom honom som han hatade sig själv för. Varför Granger?

Han satt med sitt gäng i stora salen. Det var middag, och de tog girigt för sig av maten. Han sneglade som vanligt bort mot Gryffindorbordet, mot sin vilja… Han såg att hon såg arg ut, hennes ögon blixtrade och håret stod på ända. Han hörde ilskan i hennes röst när hon skrek så hela stora salen hörde:

"Men gör det då! Jag bryr mig inte!"

Sen rusade hon ut ur salen med håret flygande efter sig och han kunde bara gissa vart hon skulle. Han såg Weasley göra en ansats att följa efter med att Potter stoppade honom.

"Inte nu Ron! Hon vill inte prata med dig just nu! Vänta en stund!"

"Men…" Weasley tvekade.

"Inte nu!"

I Potters röst hördes en illa dold ilska. Han var helt klart mycket upprörd. Men han följde inte heller efter Hermione. Oron växte inom Malfoy, ingen av dem följde efter henne, hur mådde hon egentligen?

Hermione sprang åter ner till stället vid sjön. Hur kunde Ron vräka ur sig något sånt? Fattade han inte att han sårade henne? Just nu satt han väl där med Luna, flickan som han tyckte bättre om än henne. Flickan som han sa att han tyckte var mer jordnära och rolig än Hermione själv. Luna, jordnära? Han hade sagt en hel del annat också, men det var bara som en dimma. Det var väl så långt från sanningen man kunde komma, men Ron var ju inte heller nere på jorden just nu, så de matchade väl varandra väl. Hon ville ju egentligen inte vara arg på Ron, hon ville vara hans bästa vän, ville att allt skulle vara som förut, men det gick bara inte när han sa sådana saker.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling.

_Angelofmorning: Blir så glad över att du tycker om den!! Tack!!_

Del 5.

Hon föll ner på knä och grät. Lät tårarna bara rinna nedför kinderna och kände inte den smygande känslan av kyla som kröp sig inpå henne. Plötsligt kände hon en hand på sin axel, men vägrade vända sig om.

"Gå din väg Harry! Jag vill inte prata med dig!"

"Det är inte Harry, Granger."

"Malfoy?"

Hennes röst ändrade läge och fick en ton av avsky och skräck.

"Ja…"

Hans svar kom som en överraskning, inget förakt avspeglades i hans röst, utan tvärtom var den faktiskt mjuk.

"Vad gör du här?"

"Jag skulle bara kolla om du var ok."

"Tror du verkligen att jag går på det? Du kom väl bara för att kasta några spydigheter över mig, så att det blev ännu värre!"

Han blev förvånad över att hennes ord sårade honom. Egentligen var det som hon sa den verklighet som de levt i för åratal.

"Ok, jag går. Stanna inte här hela natten, känner inte för att bära dig igen."

Hermione tittade på honom, tvekande. Nu hade hon fått det bekräftat. Det var han som hade burit henne till slottet och räddat hennes liv. Hon såg att han vände sig om och började gå…

"Tack…"

Hennes röst ville inte riktigt lyda. Det lät bara som en viskning.

"Vad sa du Granger?"

"Tack", sa hon med lite stadigare röst.

"Inget att tacka för…"

Han såg på henne en sekund innan han vände sig om och skulle precis börja gå igen.

"Kan… kan du inte stanna en stund?"

Hermione blev lika förvånad som Malfoy blev av dessa ord, hon hade inte tänkt säga dem, de bara slank ut.

"Vill du verkligen det?" Frågade han tveksamt.

"Ja… jag tror det…"

"Ok."

Han gick sakta tillbaka fram till henne, men satte sig ner någon meter ifrån henne. Varför gjorde han detta? Han såg på henne att hon var precis lika förvirrad som han var. Hon vände sig om och han mötte hennes blick. Han såg att hon fortfarande hade tårar i ögonen.

"Vad har råttan Weasley gjort den här gången?"

"Han sa…", längre kom hon inte innan hon började gråta igen.

Varför skulle hon gråta nu för? Och inför Malfoy av alla människor? Hon gömde ansiktet i händerna för att han inte skulle se. Men så kände hon en hand på sin axel.

"Såja Granger, gråt inte…"

Hon struntade blankt i att han var Malfoy, just nu råkade han bara vara närmast när hon behövde någon. Hon kastade sig i famnen på honom och grät mot hans axel. Hon kände hur paff han blev, hur han efter några sekunder hämtade sig och försökte milt lösgöra sig från henne, men hon tryckte sig bara närmare. Då gav han upp och la sina armar om henne, strök henne över håret och viskare: "Sssh" i hennes öra.

Efter en stund hade hon lugnat sig så pass att hon satte sig upp igen, såg på hans nu blöta skjorta och viskade:

"Förlåt…"

"Det är ok Granger."

"Hermione."

"Ok, Hermione."

Han log mot henne, och kom lite närmare. Hon såg på honom och gjorde likadant. Han böjde sig framåt. Hans mun var nu bara centimeter ifrån hennes, han stannade upp, gav henne en chans att säga nej och dra sig undan, men det gjorde hon inte. Hon närmade sig de sista centimetrarna och hennes läppar nuddade vid hans. Det gick en ilning genom hela hans kropp, och han kände att hon ryste till. Han tog upp sina händer och la dem på hennes kinder i en mjuk gest. En lång kyss senare drog han sig bakåt och tittade in i hennes ögon, hon vek inte med blicken.

"Malfoy…"

"Draco."

"Va?", sa hon förvirrat.

"Kalla mig Draco, det är mitt namn."

"Ok, Draco. Draco."

Hon upprepade namnet som för att lyssna på det. Han böjde sig fram och kysste henne igen. Mer intensivt denna gång. Han flyttade sin ena hand från hennes kind till hennes nacke, började flytta sin tunga till hennes mun. Men då verkade Hermione vakna upp på något sätt, drog sig undan och reste sig upp.

"Vad håller du på med?"

"Jag…", han var mållös.

"Du bara utnyttjar mig! Du tar chansen när jag är ledsen! Bara för att du ska kunna gå tillbaka till Slytherins uppehållsrum och skryta med hur lätt det var! Fan ta dig Malfoy!"

Med dessa ord vände hon sig om och började springa. Draco satt bara chockat kvar i gräset. Han visste inte vad han var mest chockad över, hennes utbrott eller att han faktiskt kysst henne. Varför hade han gjort det? Varför…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling.

_Angelofmorning: Tack!!_

Del 6.

Hermione rusade upp till sin sovsal, hon ville inte stanna och prata med Harry och Ron. Hon kastade sig på sängen och grät i sin kudde. Hur kunde hon vara så dum? Som om Draco Malfoy skulle vara intresserad av henne? En smutsskalle. Han skulle aldrig nedvärdera sig själv så! Men ändå hade han kysst henne. Det var väl bara för att kunna lägga ännu en tjej till listan som han så lätt hade fått på fall. Åh, att hon skulle vara så lättlurad! Hon hatade sig själv att hon låtit sig själv utnyttjas så. Tårarna nedför hennes kinder vägrade sluta rinna och till slut somnade hon av ren utmattning.

I en annan del av slottet låg Draco vaken på sin säng, stirrandes i taket. Han hade kysst henne. Och menat det. Vad var det för fel på honom? Vad skulle de andra i Slytherin säga om han föll för henne? Och hans familj? Nej, vad tänkte han nu, föll för henne? Inte föll han för henne! Men han mindes hennes mjuka läppar mot hans, kände fortfarande beröringen. Han kom på sig själv med att le åt minnet. Han svor och slog huvudet i väggen, som för att få henne ur tankarna. Men det enda han åstadkom med det var en bula och huvudvärk. Han la sig ner igen, ännu argare. Han sov inte mycket den natten.

Dagarna gick och allt var som vanligt, eller ja nästan som vanligt, på Hogwarts. Den gyllene trion var splittrad. Ron och Hermione höll sig ifrån varandra, och mellan dem stod Harry helt rådvill över vad han skulle göra med sina två bästa kompisar. Men det var en annan sak som också var ovanlig. Det var att en blond kille i Slytherin inte kunde låta bli att titta på tjejen med det yviga håret i Gryffindor. Han verkade inte kunna låta bli. Han kände en konstig känsla i magen varje gång han mötte hennes blick…

Den dagen hade de trolldryckslektion ihop. Draco kunde känna Hermiones blickar i nacken, men kunde inte avgöra om de var i avsky eller något annat. När professor Snape gav dem order att plocka fram ingredienserna till dagens trolldryck ur skåpet längst bak i klassrummet såg han sin chans. Han dröjde kvar vid sin plats och krafsade snabbt ner några ord på ett papper, och när ingen såg det smög han in lappen i hennes bok. Han visste att hon skulle gå till biblioteket på lunchen för att göra läxan professor Snape gett dem, och att hon då skulle se lappen. Han log lite, för att sedan fortsätta med lektionen.

Hermione nästan kastade i sig sin mat för att slippa Ron så snabbt som möjligt innan hon styrde stegen mot biblioteket. Hon slog sig ner vid ett bord längst in och tog upp sina böcker. När hon slog upp trolldrycksboken flög det en lapp ur den, en lapp hon med stor säkerhet visste inte legat där igår när hon tittat i boken. Hon läste orden på lappen och tappade hakan:

"_Möt mig vid sjön ikväll klockan 19. Snälla. /DM"_

DM, det kunde bara vara Draco Malfoy. Vad ville han nu? Varför ville han träffa henne? För att utnyttja henne ännu en gång? Och varför skrev Malfoy snälla på en lapp riktad till henne? Nej, det måste vara en sjukt skämt. Ett sjukt skämt av Ron, för att hon skulle prata med honom igen. Trodde han verkligen att hon skulle gå på det? Hon knölade argt ihop lappen och stoppade ner den i väskan, innan hon började göra läxorna.

Han stod vid sjön den kvällen och väntade på att hon skulle komma. Klockan var redan 19, men än hade hon inte kommit. Tänkt om hon inte ville träffa honom alls? Det kunde han väl i och för sig förstå men han ville så gärna se henne, röra vid henne, känna hennes läppar mot sina… Men han började tvivla på att hon skulle dyka upp…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling.

_Angelofmorning: Tack!!_

Del 7.

I Gryffindortornet satt Hermione i ett hörn tillsammans med Ginny. Hon såg bort mot soffan vid elden där Ron och Luna satt och myste, helt öppet, framför ögonen på henne. Harry satt vid ett annat bord och kämpade med läxorna. Han såg djupt koncentrerad ut. Hermione tittade på klockan, hon var 19.10. Nu skulle hon varit vid sjön med Ron… Men vänta lite! Ron satt ju med Luna och såg inte ut att ha en tanke på att gå därifrån. Harry då? Hon kastade en blick på honom, men nej, inte heller han såg ut att vara på väg ut. Tänk om det ändå var Malfoy som skrivit lappen…

- "Hermione?"

Hon tittade upp, mötte Ginnys undrande blick och insåg att hon hade pratat med henne.

"Ja…"

"Lyssnar du på mig?"

"Nej…, svarade Hermione tankspritt. Jag måste gå!"

"Va?"

"Jag måste gå. Snälla säg inte till någon att jag går!"

Hon hann inte höra Ginnys svar, utan bara rusade ut från uppehållsrummet och sprang hela vägen ner till sjön. Men så tvärstannade hon. Ville hon verkligen träffa Malfoy? Egentligen inte, men hon var nyfiken på vad han ville henne. Hon gick med långsamma steg den sista biten. Sen såg hon honom, han satt lutad mot ett träd och tittade ut över sjön. Hon närmade sig försiktigt, och när han hörde henne såg han upp.

"Du kom till slut."

Han lät konstig… hon kunde nästan höra lättnad och glädje i hans röst…

"Vad ville du?"

Hennes svar lät inte riktigt lika trevligt.

"Jag…, han visste inte hur han skulle börja."

"Vad?"

"Jag har… har inte kunnat sluta tänka på dig sen vi kysstes…"

"Va?"

"Jag tänker på dig hela tiden…"

Hermione visste inte hur hon skulle reagera på dessa ord. Malfoy, hade han tänkt på henne? På henne?

"Menar du det?"

"Ja…"

"På allvar?"

Han nickade.

"Varför då?"

"Jag vet inte… du har väckt något i mig som jag inte kan hjälpa."

"Tror du att jag skulle gå på det?"

Hon lät riktigt arg, och såg ut som om hon tänkte vända sig om och gå.

"Hermione…"

Hon såg på honom, hade han verkligen kallat henne vid namn? Inte Granger, inte smutsskalle. Inte något annat förolämpande. Hon svarade honom med en tvekande röst.

"Ja…"

"Du måste tro mig."

"Varför? Du har ljugit fler gånger än du talat sanning, så varför skulle jag tro dig nu?"

"Därför att jag inte ljuger den här gången."

Han hade ställt sig upp och gått fram till henne medan han pratat och nu stod han bara en liten bit ifrån henne.

"Du har ockuperat mina tankar, jag har inte kunnat tänka på något annat än dig sen den dagen."

"Menar du det?, hennes röst speglade det tvivel hon kände."

"Ja."

Han såg in i hennes ögon och hon såg att han inte ljög för henne. Insikten om vad han sa till henne sjönk långsamt in. Han menade det faktiskt.

"Jag har tänkt på dig också…"

Hon viskade orden, som om hon egentligen inte ville släppa ut dem, men gjorde det ändå.

"Har du?"

Han lät förvånad.

"Ja."

"Det trodde jag inte…"

"Det trodde inte jag om dig heller. Du skulle väl aldrig tycka om någon som jag?

Hon såg in i hans ögon, med något trotsigt i blicken.

"Nej, jag trodde inte heller det själv först, men sen tog du över mina tankar helt och det var kört."

Han lade försiktigt armarna om hennes midja. Hon ryckte till, men slappnade sedan av. Han fortsatte prata men sänkte rösten till en viskning.

"Jag förstår om du inte litar på mig, men jag ska bevisa för dig att jag menar det här till hundra procent. Förlåt Hermione för allt jag gjort mot dig…"

"Det kommer nog att ta ett tag att förlåta allt som du gjort mot oss genom åren, men jag kan göra ett försök."

"Tack, det är det enda jag vill…"

Han böjde sig framåt och hans läppar mötte hennes. Han kände hur hon besvarade kyssen, och han kände ett leende sprida sig inom honom. Efter en lång stund drog hon sig undan, tittade på honom och sa:

"Lurar du mig nu så dödar jag dig!"

Han såg på henne att hon var allvarlig med sitt hot, men log mot henne och svarade:

"Jag skulle inte kunna lura dig, har du inte förstått det än?"

Hon mumlade något till svar som han inte hörde. Han tittade frågande på henne, men hon upprepade inte vad hon sagt utan kysste honom istället.

"Vill du möta mig imorgon igen?"

"Ja… Men det är nog bäst att vi gör det här. "

Hon såg sig omkring, här vid sjön var en bra mötesplats. Han nickade för att visa att han höll med. De båda visste att de aldrig kunde tala om för någon att de sågs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling.

_Angelofmorning: Tack!! Och nu vet du varför det ser ut som det gör…_

Del 8.

Dagen efter segade sig fram, klockan verkade stå still. Hermione tittade på klockan för hundrade gången den dagen och suckade högt. Ginny tittade på henne. Det var äntligen lunch och de satt i stora salen.

"Hermione…"

"Ja."

"Vart tog du vägen igår? Du bara försvann…"

"Jag kom på att jag glömt en sak jag var tvungen att göra."

"Vad då?"

"Läxan i trollkonsthistoria…"

Ginny tittade tvivlande på henne, sen när glömde Hermione att göra läxorna? Hermione tittade upp, mötte Ginnys blick och insåg att hennes bortförklaring inte var den bästa. Det var inte ens sannolik, men nu hade hon ju sagt det så… Men Ginny verkade fatta vinken och lät ämnet falla, men tittade fortfarande på henne med misstänksam blick.

På kvällen smög sig Hermione ut igen och med ett leende mötte hon Draco som tog henne i sina armar och kysste henne, länge och innerligt. De gick hand i hand längs stranden för att hålla värmen och pratade om allt mellan himmel och jord. Och då och då stannade de och bara tittade ut över vattnet, såg på stjärnorna som nu börjat tändas, höll om varandra och kysstes. Hermione förundrades över hur lätt det var att umgås med Draco, hur känslig han var under det skal som han visade utåt. Hur en helt annan person visade sig när han var med henne. Draco å sin sida blev förvånad över hur bra han kom överens med Hermione, hur snäll och omtänksam hon var, för att inte tala om hur söt hon var. De båda insåg att de var upp över öronen förälskade i varandra, hur fel det än tycktes vara. Men trots allt så visste de att de inte kunde träffas varenda dag, det skulle väcka alltför många misstankar. Draco visste att hans förhållande aldrig skulle bli godkänt av varken hans elevhem eller hans familj, och Hermione å sin sida visste att Harry och Ron skulle döda Draco om de visste att hon var med honom. Så de fick passa på att vara tillsammans när tillfälle gavs.

Vid frukosten dagen därpå kom Harry och Ron och satte sig bredvid Hermione. Ron tittade lite försiktigt på henne. Hon blängde tillbaka.

"Nej, nu får ni skärpa er!"

Harrys röst trängde in i hennes tankar.

"Det var väl inte jag som började", sa hon försvarande.

"Nej, det kanske det inte var. Men ni kan ju prata om det i alla fall. Jag vill inte stå som en medlare mellan mina bästa vänner. Hermione, jag vet att Ron har sagt saker som du blivit sårad över, men han ångrar dem. Och Ron, du behöver be Hermione om ursäkt och ge henne en förklaring. Nu går jag och jag vill att ni pratar med varandra."

Hans röst gav inte något utrymme för motargument och innan någon av dem hade öppnat munnen så hade han rest sig och gått bort till Neville för att prata med honom och avsluta sin frukost. Det som följde var en lång, pinsam tystnad.

"Öhm… jag…", började Ron.

"Han har rätt va?"

"Ja, jag tror att han har det."

"Ron…"

"Nej, jag började detta och jag borde börja prata."

"Okej."

"Jag är ledsen Mione. Jag borde skött detta på ett snyggare sätt. Men när vi varit ihop ett tag så kändes det bara fel… Du är som en syster för mig, och att kyssa dig kändes lika konstigt som det antagligen skulle göra om jag kysste Ginny."

Han gjorde en grimas med tanke på vad han just sagt och hon kunde inte låta bli att le.

"Sen när Harry och Ginny blev ihop, blev jag och Luna liksom över. Och när man väl kommit förbi den där konstiga sidan hos henne så är hon helt underbar."

"Jag vet, hon är störtskön!"

"Men jag borde inte ha sagt allt det där, och jag vet inte varför jag sa det. Jag var väl bara arg, och då kommer det bara ut ord som jag inte kan styra."

Han såg menande på henne, och hon tänkte tillbaka på alla andra gånger han pratat innan han tänkt och hon log.

"Jag var så rädd den dagen du försvann, jag visste ju att det var mitt fel. Och jag blev så glad över att du är ok. Och sen när du inte pratade med mig trodde jag att jag förlorat min bästa vän. För det är du Hermione, min vän. Inget mer inget mindre. Jag hoppas att det räcker."

"Klart det räcker Ron! Jag vet ju att det är bäst så här, och det är inte att du gjorde slut som sårade mig, utan allt det andra. Men jag förstår vad du menar, du är ju min bror, lika mycket som Harry. Och jag kan inte vara tillsammans med min bror. Bara bästa vänner!"

De log mot varandra, såg bort mot Harry och såg att han också log. Vad skulle den gyllene trion vara utan Harry? Limmet som höll ihop dem. De gick gemensamt fram till Harry. Han tittade frågande på dem och båda nickade. Han sken upp som en sol, ställde sig upp och omfamnade sina båda vänner. Hermione kände sig lycklig, lyckligare än på länge. Hon var sams med sina vänner igen och hon hade någon som tyckte om henne. Hon kastade en blick bort med Slytherins bord och mötte Dracos blick. Han såg sårad ut och då insåg hon att hon fortfarande hade Harrys arm om sig, hon drog sig snabbt ur hans grepp. Hon mötte Dracos blick igen och skakade nästan omärkbart på huvudet, för att sen ge honom ett leende. Han förstod vad hon ville ha sagt, nickade lika omärkbart och log ett diskret leende. Han tittade fortfarande på henne när hon vände sig tillbaka till de andra två och skrattade åt något som någon av dem sa.

Draco kände ett stick av avund inom sig när han såg på de tre vännerna. Han hade inga sådana vänner, han hade ju i och för sig Crabbe och Goyle men de var mer förföljare än vänner. Visst de följe honom överallt och lydde hans minsta vink men han delade ingenting betydelsefullt med dem. De var inte riktigt vänner, inte vänner med stort V. Plötsligt så kände han sig ensam… Han fortsatte att titta på dem, kände att han blev avundsjuk på Potter som fick vara nära Hermione hela tiden, prata med henne, röra vid henne, titta på henne, utan att någon ifrågasatte eller undrade…Hans Hermione… Han undslapp sig ännu en djup suck, det hade blivit mycket sånt på sistone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling.

_Angelofmorning: Tack!! Det äre sjunde året, men allt som hände i böckerna har inte hänt, har ändrat en hel del._

Del 9.

Dagarna gick och Draco och Hermione försökte ses så fort tillfälle gavs. Någon kväll smög de sig ut till sjön, någon rast sågs de i ett tomt klassrum, om så bara för några minuter, ingen av dem ville bli ertappad. Båda två levde på dessa minuter som gavs och bara längtade efter nästa gång de kunde ses. Efter lunch en dag gick Hermione mot biblioteket, de hade fått en läxa av professor Snape som antagligen skulle ta henne hela rasten att slutföra. Men hon blev distraherad när hon öppnade boken och fann ännu en lapp från Draco inuti. Det hade blivit deras egna sätt att kommunicera. Det var riskabelt, men det var det enda sätt de kunde komma på.

"_Ses ikväll? Är vid sjön klockan 19. Väntar. / din DM"_

Hon kände hur hjärtat tog ett glädjeskutt i bröstet på henne och hon kände hur hon längtade efter att det skulle bli kväll. Hon slöt ögonen för en sekund och tänkte på Draco. Hur underbar han var, snygg och så omtänksam. Hon kunde inte förstå att han var hennes. Trots att varenda tjej i Slytherin hade en hemlig, eller öppen, förälskelse i honom så hade han valt henne. Henne, en Gryffindor, en smutsskalle. Men han tyckte om henne och hon tyckte om honom.

Hon öppnade ögonen igen och tog tag i böckerna och pergamenten och började göra läxan…

Hon satt med Ron, Ginny och Harry framför elden i uppehållsrummet. Hon kände sig lite som femte hjulet och bara längtade efter att få gå till Draco. Hon tittade på klockan ofta och den verkade inte röra sig alls. Hon suckade och lutade sig bakåt i soffan, tittade in i lågorna. De andra pratade på och hon lyssnade mest och skrattade med dem. Tittade på klockan igen och såg att den var kvart i sju, nu stod hon inte ut längre, hon bara måste iväg. Hon ställde sig upp, vilket fick de andra att reagera och titta upp på henne.

"Vart ska du?"

"Jag vill bara ta lite frisk luft, så jag tar en promenad."

"Ok, vill du ha sällskap?"

"Nej, stanna ni, jag går själv."

Hon gick upp till sovsalen och tog på sig varmare kläder, det var kallt ute nu. Frosten låg glittrande över marken och kylen nöp i kinderna så fort man gick ut. Men Hermione uppskattade kylan och andades in den kalla luften. Hon började gå lugnt, men började sen småspringa för att därefter öka till att springa för allt vad hon var värd. Hon såg honom komma ut ur buskarna på det ställe som nu hade blivit deras. Hon rusade fram och slängde sig om halsen på honom.

"Har du väntat länge?"

"Nä, jag kom för bara några minuter sen."

"Bra."

Hon kysste honom. Kände värmen i hans läppar som spred sig till hennes. Hon njöt. Han lade sina händer på hennes kinder, så där fjäderlätt. Hon älskade när han gjorde så. Hon rös av välbehag. De gick längs stranden för att hålla sig varma, pratade, och brydde sig inte om att klockan gick, trots att de visste att det var dumt. Till slut stannade de och han kysste henne.

Han drog sig bort från henne, såg henne i ögonen och sa:

"Hermione, vi kan inte hålla på att ses så här."

"Va?"

Hon trodde inte sina öron, ett tvivel dök upp för hennes inre. Hade han lurat henne ändå? Hon trodde det bara inte…

"Vad menar du?"

Han tittade på henne, sen sprack hans ansikte upp i ett stort leende.

"Du behöver inte se så orolig ut. Menade bara att vi inte kan ses här ute hela vintern. Vi får komma på nåt annat."

"Åh, jag trodde du menade något annat."

"Jag såg det på dig, men jag har ju sagt att jag inte tänker såra dig Hermione!"

Hon såg att han menade det och skämdes över att hon trott ont om honom. Hon rodnade och slog ner blicken.

"Förlåt…"

Han lade handen under hennes haka och tryckte försiktigt upp den så att hon var tvungen att möta hans blick.

"Säg inte förlåt! Jag vet att jag inte varit snäll mot dig innan och att du har skäl att tveka på vad jag tycker, säger och känner."

"Jag borde lita på dig…"

"Det kommer, jag lovar dig. Jag vet det är svårt."

Han lade armarna om henne och höll henne tätt, tätt intill sig. Så stod de en lång, lång stund. Hermione tryckte sig mot honom, drog åt sig hans värme och ryckte nästan till när han viskade i hennes öra:

"Men jag menade det jag sa. Vi måste hitta nåt annat ställe att ses på, det börjar bli för kallt för att vara ute så här."

"Jag vet… men vart… Javisst, såklart!"

"Vad?"

"Vid-behovsrummet!"

"Självklart. Du är ett geni Hermione!"

"Jag har ju mina ljusa stunder."

Hon log och han såg att hon retades med honom. Han började skratta.

"Jaha, när ska vi ses där då?"

"Imorgon?"

"Jag vet inte… vi kanske ska ligga lite lågt ett par dagar. Harry har börjat misstänka nåt. Inte att jag är med dig, men att jag har nåt fuffens för mig."

"Ok, men på fredag då? Då kan vi ju sitta och prata halva natten. Jag menar vi har ju inga lektioner dagen efter. Det har ju inte blivit så långa stunder nu menar jag. Vi kunde ägna en hel kväll ihop, bara du och jag."

"Draco, det vore underbart!"

"Då säger vi fredag."

Hon tittade bort igen och han undrade varför.

"Det är bara måndag idag…"

"Ja, jag vet… Men du får vara med Potter i veckan så att han blir mindre vaksam."

Han sa det med en röst som inte helt igenom var glad, han ogillade det faktum att hans Hermione skulle vara med Potter. Men han visste att det var nödvändigt…

"Jag kommer att sakna dig hela tiden…"

"Jag kommer att sakna dig med, men vi får väl stjäla tid till en kyss då och då, eller en liten lapp kanske…"

Han log och hon kunde inte annat än le tillbaka. Han kysste henne igen, länge. Höll om henne, stack in sin tunga i hennes mun, hon svarade genom att kyssa honom ännu mer intensivt. Han höll hårdare om henne och hon om honom. Kylan bekom dem inte…

"Hermione…"

"Ja…"

"Det är nog dags att gå in igen, tyvärr…"

"Jag vet, har varit borta länge nog."

"Gå du först, jag stannar en liten stund till. Ser nog inte så bra ut om vi kommer tillbaka tillsammans."

"God natt då, snygging."

"Sov gott sötnos."

De kysstes en sista gång innan hon gick tillbaka mot slottet. När hon kom upp till uppehållsrummet satt Harry fortfarande framför elden. Klockan var mycket och det var utegångsförbud, så han blev lättad när han såg henne. Han rusade genast fram till henne.

"Var har du varit? Har väntat på dig jättelänge!

"Förlåt, men det var bara så skönt att gå och rensa tankarna.

"I flera timmar? Du måste verkligen ha mycket att tänka på!

Harry skrattade och lade armen på hennes axel och såg in i hennes ögon.

"Men du borde inte vara ute efter utegångsförbudet. "

"Jag vet…"

"Jag ber dig bara att vara försiktig!"

"Jag lovar Harry! Du behöver inte vara orolig…"

"Klart jag är orolig, sist du försvann var du nära att dö från oss. Vi älskar dig Hermione, allihop, du är ju som vår syster. "

"Jag vet… jag ska försöka att inte göra er oroliga igen."

"Bra"

Harry såg henne, hon såg in i hans gröna ögon och hon skämdes över att hon ljög för honom. Men han skulle aldrig acceptera det. Han gav henne en kram och sa sedan:

"Gå och lägg dig nu och sov gott."

"Detsamma!"

De gick till sin vardera sovsal och Hermione bytte om till nattlinne och kröp tyst ner i sängen för att inte väcka Parvati och Lavender. Hon somnade med ett leende på läpparna.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling.

Del 10.

Dagarna släpade sig fram…Det kändes som om det aldrig skulle bli fredag. Draco visste inte vad han skulle ta sig till för att inte gå upp i atomer av ren frustration. Han ville bara träffa henne några minuter, känna hennes läppar mot hans… Men Potter och Weasley var nära henne hela tiden och det verkade som om han skulle få nöja sig med att möta hennes blick då och då. Enda trösten var att hon såg minst lika frustrerad ut. Han försökte att förtränga tankarna på henne på lektionerna men det gick bara inte, speciellt inte på trolldryckslektionen den onsdagen. Han kände hur hennes blickar var som fastnaglade i hans nacke och hur hon studerade varenda rörelse han gjorde. Det kändes som om Potter hade blivit extra vaksam mot just honom, varför förstod han inte, och inte brydde han sig heller egentligen. Potter fick gärna hata honom så länge Hermione ville ha honom. Men trots denna ständiga bevakning så lyckades han smuggla ner en liten lapp i hennes bok, och när de skulle hämta ingredienserna så ställde han sig bakom henne och viskade så tyst att ingen annan än hon hörde:

"Jag saknar dig…"

Hon vågade inte svara, men vände sig lite grann mot honom och log och han log ett litet leende tillbaka. Sen var stunden som bortblåst när de återvände till sina respektive platser.

När fredagskvällen äntligen kom så kom Hermione med ännu en förevändning att gå ut från uppehållsrummet. Harry tittade undrade på henne, men hon tog ingen notis om honom. Men hon var rädd att han skulle följa efter henne, men drog en lättnadens suck när hon såg hur Ginny drog ner Harry i soffan framför elden, satte sig i hans knä och kysste honom. Det borde väl få honom på andra tankar. Så hon skyndade sig ut ur tornet och sprang hela vägen till vid-behovsrummet. Draco var redan där och höll upp dörren för henne. Hon slank snabbt in, så att ingen skulle se henne gå in där. Draco stängde snabbt dörren och gick fram till henne, omfamnade henne och kysste henne med en hetta hon aldrig förr hade känt, eller varit i närheten av.

"Gud vad jag har längtat efter dig!"

"Jag har längtat efter dig med!"

Han släppte henne och vände på henne, höll armarna om midjan på henne och viskade:

"Vad tycks?"

Det var först nu som hon la märke till rummet som skapats åt dem. Det var som ett lyxigt, men ändå mysigt hotellrum. I rummet fanns en säng med massa kuddar i, en stor och härlig soffa framför en brasa som sprakade hemtrevligt. På golvet låg det en varm och mysig fäll av något slag. Överallt stod det levande ljus och stora blombuketter.

"Åh, Draco, det är underbart!"

"Bra att du tycker om det."

Han kysste henne i nacken, för att sedan sakta föra bort henne mot soffan där de sjönk ner i dess mjuka kuddar. Hon suckade.

"Vad är det? Är det något som är fel?"

Han tittade oroligt på henne. Hon mötte hans blick och log.

"Nej, det är skönt att bara få vara med dig, så här, varmt och ostört…"

"Ja, visst är det."

Han böjde sig fram och drog bort en hårslinga som hade glidit ner framför hennes ansikte. Han kysste henne. Sen satt de där och pratade om allt och inget i flera timmar.

Till slut blev Hermione trött och lutade sitt huvud mot hans bröst, där han halvlåg i soffan. Hon lade sig också ner men hade kvar huvudet på hans bröst. Han lade en arm om henne och hon kröp tät intill.

"Hermione…"

"Ja…"

"Det är inte långt kvar till jul."

"Jag vet."

"Åker du hem över jullovet?"

"Jag vet inte, eller hem åker jag nog inte, mina föräldrar ska åka till släktingar i Alperna och åka skidor och det är inte min starka sida så jag ville inte följa med. Däremot är jag inbjuden till Kråkboet, alltså hem till Ron, för att fira jul med dem. Du då?"

"Mor och far vill att jag kommer hem, men jag vet inte…Jag skulle hellre vara här med dig."

"Jag skulle också vilja fira jul med dig, men det kommer nog verka jättekonstigt om vi stannar på slottet båda två, särskilt som ingen av oss brukar göra det."

"Du har nog rätt, men jag kommer att sakna dig. "

"Jag kommer att sakna dig också men vi kommer nog på nåt."

De kysstes en gång till sen la Hermione huvudet till rätta på Dracos bröst och tittade in i elden. Hon blundade, kände värmen från brasan mot sitt ansikte. Hon blev mer och mer avslappnad och till slut somnade hon.

Draco kände hur hon slappnade av i hans famn och insåg att hon somnat. Han tog försiktigt filten som låg på armstödet och kastade den över dem. Så försiktigt att hon inte vaknade. Han kysste henne på hjässan och strök henne över håret. Han kände sig riktigt lycklig, som om ingenting i världen kunde störa dem nu, det var bara han och hon. Just nu var livet perfekt.

De vaknade tätt omslingrade i soffan framför den falnande elden. De rörde sig inte på en lång stund utan låg bara där, kände värmen från varandras kroppar och njöt av att vara nära.

"Draco…"

"Mmm…"

"Kan vi inte stanna på slottet över jul? Harry säger att det inte brukar vara så många här då. Vi kunde smyga undan utan att någon märkte det, utan att behöva ljuga…"

"Mmm, det är ingen dum idé. Jag vill bara vara med dig… Men vad säger jag till far?"

"Vi kommer på nåt, jag lovar…"

Han kysste henne. Hon besvarade kyssen. Hon rös till av välbehag när han drog sin hand över hennes hår, lät den vila på hennes nacke, drog henne närmare och kysste henne mer intensivt. Hans hand fortsatte ner över hennes rygg, in under hennes tröja. Han smekte den bara huden på hennes rygg, hon undslapp sig en lätt suck som talade om för honom att hon gillade det. Han fortsatte smeka hennes rygg och kyssa henne.

De stannade i vid-behovsrummet hela dagen, det var ju lördag så de behövde inte gå på några lektioner, de kunde bara vara med varandra. De brydde sig inte om världen utanför dörren, de hade bara ögon för varandra, det var ju deras egen dag idag och ingenting skulle få förstöra den… Det var bara vid lunchen de var tvungna att gå ner, de behövde ju trots allt äta, även om det känns som om man kan leva på luft och kärlek när man är förälskad. De gick till sina respektive bord och åt, noga med att sätta sig så att de såg varandra så att de kunde se när den andra gick och sedan vänta lagom länge så att inget skulle verka misstänkt. Harry tittade på Hermione och hon mötte hans blick.

"Var har du varit?"

"Jag? I biblioteket. Jag gick dit när jag vaknade, tog en rejäl sovmorgon. "

"Men Hermione, det är lördag!"

Ron slog ut med armarna.

"Man måste inte plugga varje ledig stund! Det finns faktiskt annat här i livet!"

"Jag vet Ron, men jag vill plugga, jag vill få bra betyg ju! Det är ju flera prov kvar nu innan jul. Har ni pluggat nåt eller? Ni kanske vill misslyckas. "

Genom att vända frågan mot dem själva visste hon att de skulle rannsaka sig själva och inte fråga henne något mer. De pratade om annat en stund, sen såg hon hur Draco lämnade stora salen. Hon satt kvar i fem minuter innan hon ursäktade sig för Harry och Ron och gick för att följa efter Draco. Hon gick lugnt ut ur stora salen, men började springa så fort hon var utom synhåll för Harry och de andra. Hon mötte Draco i vid-behovsrummet, så fort dörren, som han hade hållit upp för henne, slog igen så omfamnade han henne och kysste henne. De satte sig i soffan och pratade och kysstes ändå fram tills det blev kväll. Mörkret föll utanför fönstret, men i rummet var det en behaglig belysning från elden och de tända ljusen. De halvlåg i soffan, Hermione hade huvudet på Dracos bröst och han smekte henne över håret.

"Hermione…"

"Ja…"

"Ska vi gå och lägga oss? Klockan är mycket…"

"Lägga oss…"

"Ja, i sängen alltså…"

"Jag…"

"Du behöver inte om du inte vill, men man sover bättre i sängen än i soffan antagligen. "

"Jag vet inte…"

Draco såg hennes ansiktsuttryck och började skratta.

"Jag menade inte så, Mione. Bara sova, med pyjamas på, som i natt, fast i sängen istället för i soffan."

"Jaha! Men då så. Men jag har ingen pyjamas…"

"Ligger en på huvudkudden."

Hermione tittade bort mot sängen och såg mycket riktigt att det låg en pyjamas på vardera huvudkudden.

"Ska vi?"

"Ja…"

"Du först."

Hermione gick bort mot sängen och bytte om medan Draco satt kvar och tittade på elden, han motstod frestelsen att vända sig om. Hur gärna han än ville så ville han ju att hon skulle lita på honom. När hon bytt om så kom han bort och bytte om han också. Hermione tittade på hans bara bröst, han var muskulös och riktigt snygg. Sedan kröp han ner bredvid henne, sträckte armen mot henne och hon kröp tätt intill. Han lade armen om henne, hon la huvudet på hans bröst och de somnade tätt ihop.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling.

_Tack för kommentarerna!!!_

Del 11.

Två veckor senare var det jullov, och alla skulle åka hem. Hermione hade bestämt sig för att stanna kvar på slottet, men hade varit tvungen att lova att komma hem till Rons familj en stund på julafton. Hon suckade av både lättnad, glädje och ett uns saknad när hon såg Harry, Ron och de andra gå mot Hogsmeade. Det var första gången som hon var själv på slottet, utan Harry och Ron, och visst skulle hon sakna dem, men hon hade ju Draco. Nu skulle de få tillbringa tid tillsammans utan att någon skulle misstänka nåt. Hon frös där hon stått på trappan för att vinka av de andra. De hade undrat lite när hon hade velat stanna, men hon hade skyllt på att hon inte ville tränga sig på i Kråkboet för länge, de var ju tillräckligt många ändå, men att hon gärna skulle komma över ett tag. Dessutom hade de ju fått massor av läxor under julen, och hon sa att han behövde biblioteket för göra dem så bra som möjligt. De hade undrat men inte sagt nåt, bara tittat lite konstigt på henne. Hon gick in i värmen. Hon såg fram emot julen på slottet. Juldekorationerna höll på att sättas upp, den stora granen var på plats. Hela Hogwarts andades jul. Hon drog in de underbara dofterna och log, det här skulle bli det bästa jullovet hittills. Hon och Draco hade stämt möte redan samma kväll, fast inte i vid-behovsrummet utan i astronomitornet. De ville titta på stjärnorna och säga vad man ville, men tornet var väldigt romantiskt när man var ensamma däruppe. Bara hon och Draco…

De spenderade några fina dagar tillsammans, det var bara de och fyra andra elever kvar. Vid måltiderna fick de ju smyga med sitt förhållande, och agera som de alltid gjort mot varandra förr, det vill säga med hårda ord och mängder av spydigheter. Men så fort de kunde sågs de i vid-behovsrummet eller tog en promenad runt sjön. De spenderade timmar framför elden, med att bara prata eller ligga och mysa. De njöt av tiden och önskade att jullovet aldrig skulle ta slut, de visste att de skulle behöva skiljas från varandra ett par timmar redan nu. Det var julafton idag. Hermione skulle till Kråkboet och Draco skulle åka hem till sina föräldrar en stund. Han hade sagt att varit tvungen att stanna på slottet för att klara av alla läxor som lärarna hade givit dem, och att detta var hans stora chans att vara bättre än Granger och Potter på proven. Hans far hade varit glad över att Draco tog studierna på allvar och eftersom han inte hade det goda ögat mot Granger så ville han ju att Draco skulle vara bättre än henne. Men han var tvungen att komma hem på julafton.

Draco vaknade på julaftonsmorgon. Hermione sov fortfarande bredvid honom. De sov nu så ofta som möjligt ihop i vid-behovsrummet. Han väckte henne genom att kyssa henne lätt, det tog en liten stund men sen besvarade hon kyssen.

"God morgon, sötnos."

"God morgon på dig själv."

"Och god jul!"

"God jul! Kan inte fatta att det är julafton idag."

"Nej, de här dagarna har bara försvunnit…"

"Mmm…"

De gick upp, klädde på sig och gick ner till stora salen för att äta frukost. De satte sig i varsin ände av bordet, och undvek att titta på varandra.

När Hermione någon timme senare kom fram till Kråkboet, efter att ha tagit sig dit med flampulver, så väntade Harry och hela familjen Weasley på henne. Ett stort kramkalas utbröt och alla var glada. Mrs Weasley hade gjort i ordning ett stort julbord med massor av mat. Harry och Ron undrade hur hon hade haft det på slottet. Hon hade gett dem en bortförklaring om att det var tomt utan dem men att hon hade fått mycket arbete gjort, plus att det var något speciellt med jul på Hogwarts. Harry log när han hörde det, han visste ju själv hur det var. De satt vid bordet och åt och drack och hade det jättetrevligt. Hermione svarade undvikande på alla frågor som hade med jullovet att göra. När det sedan var dags att öppna julklapparna så visade det sig att även hon hade fått en stickad tröja av paret Weasley detta år. En grön, passande nog, med en trollstav på. Av Harry fick hon en bok, "Trollkarlar genom tiderna" och av Ron fick hon en påse med blandade godisar från Godisbarnonen. En så typisk present av Ron, som älskade allt som hade med godis att göra. Ginny gav henne en dagbok och en vacker fjäderpenna. Av tvillingarna fick hon en påse med skumma grejer som hon inte ens visste om hon skulle våga öppna. Hon tittade bara suspekt på påsen och de andra skrattade åt henne. Hon tittade ideligen på klockan. Visst hade hon kul med Harry och familjen Weasley men hon och Draco skulle ju fira jul på kvällen, bara de två, och hon längtade dit. Så när klockan blev åtta på kvällen så tackade hon för mat och klappar och för att hon blivit inbjuden och sen for hon tillbaka till slottet med flampulvernätet. Harry hade tittat undrande på henne, men hon hade sagt att hon inte ville tränga sig på längre och att hon dessutom var trött. Han hade lett mot henne och sagt att de skulle ses strax efter nyår, om inte de skulle komma och hälsa på på slottet någon av mellandagarna.

Draco hade kommit hem, också via flampulvernätet. Hans mor och far satt i vardagsrummet framför brasan och välkomnade honom. Han fick en kram av sin mor, medan hans far höll sig på avstånd och gav honom en kort nick. Han hörde husalfen göra i ordning julmaten ute i köket. Av ljudet att döma så var det nog snart klart då han hörde skramlet av tallrikar som precis skulle dukas fram. Hans mor frågade lite om hur han hade det på slottet och om allt var bra. Stämningen var tryckt när de väl satte sig till bords och tog för sig av maten. De pratade lite, men det var mest kallprat. Draco tänkte noga igenom sina svar varje gång de frågade honom om skolan och vad som hände på slottet. Men det var nära att han fick ett utbrott när hans far pratade om Potter och "smutsskallen" Granger, men han lyckades bita sig i läppen innan han avslöjade sig. Men nog tittade hans far konstigt på honom, men tog sedan för sig av maten. Efter maten satte de sig i vardagsrummet, framför granen, för att öppna julklapparna. Han hade fått massor av julklappar från sina föräldrar, för många för att ens nämna dem, men knappt någon från sina vänner. Det enda var en kartong med chokladgrodor som Crabbe och Goyle hade lagt ihop till. När alla julklapparna var öppnade återkom den tryckta stämningen som hade inställt sig under middagen. Draco drog en lättnadens suck när han äntligen fick ta sig tillbaka till slottet. Hans mor kramade om honom och hans far nickade kort, sedan steg han in i elden och med ens var han tillbaka på Hogwarts. Han steg lättat ut ur elden och in i det välbekanta uppehållsrummet. Han gick till sin sovsal och plockade ihop några saker innan han begav sig ut för att träffa Hermione. De hade återigen stämt träff i astronomitornet, för att det var så romantiskt däruppe. Han rusade sedan iväg och märkte därför inte att ännu en person steg ut ur elden och började följa efter honom…

Hermione stod redan i astronomitornet och väntade på honom. Hon drog klädnaden lite tätare omkring sig, det var inte så jättevarmt här uppe, men det spelade ingen roll. Snart skulle han komma. Hon hörde snabba steg och förstod att det var Draco som kom, hon log när han blev synlig överst på trappan. Hon blev så glad över att se honom, han tog några steg närmare henne för att titta på henne. Det var då hon skrek.

"DRACO!"

Sedan såg han bara en ljusstråle som träffade henne och hon föll ner till marken, sen låg hon bara där, helt stilla. Han vände sig snabbt om och det han såg fick honom att stelna. Det tog några sekunder innan han återfick talförmågan.

"Far?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling.

Del 12.

"Far?"

Han trodde fortfarande inte sina ögon. Men framför honom stod hans far, med höjd trollstav som fortfarande var riktad mot Hermione.

"Vad…"

Draco försökte kontrollera sin egen röst, men lyckades inget vidare. Hans far hade nu riktat sin uppmärksamhet mot honom. Hans ögon var stenhårda. Han gick fram de sista metrarna mot sin son och Draco fick en rungande örfil. Draco var inte beredd på det och det gjorde riktigt ont. Sen började hans far att prata.

"Jag ville inte tro på de rykten som jag fick höra, jag ville se det med egna ögon."

"Vilka… vilka rykten?"

"Att du, min son, ränner runt med smutsskallar. "

"Vem har sagt det?"

"Gregory Goyle berättade det för sin far och han berättade det för mig. Jag ville inte att några illvilliga rykten om min son skulle spridas, men så upptäcker jag att det är sant. Du betedde dig konstigt hemma och nu det här!"

"Det är inte sant!"

Dracos hjärna jobbade på högtryck för att kunna komma på en tillräckligt bra lögn, annars skulle nog hans far döda Hermione. För hon levde väl fortfarande? Han vågade inte titta efter.

"Förklara då det här för mig!"

"Hon… hon hjälper mig med läxorna, för att jag ska kunna slå Potter. Men hon gör det verkligen inte frivilligt, jag tvingar henne till det. Jag såg min chans när vi blev kvar på slottet bägge två. Ikväll skulle vi gå igenom astronomiläxan!"

Han visste inte om det var en tillräckligt bra lögn, men det var den bästa han kom på just nu, och han visste ju att hans far hatade Potter mer än någon annan, förutom Voldemort då, och hans far visste att Hermione var den som var bäst i alla ämnen. Han stålsatte sig och mötte sin fars blick, den var stenhård, men den mjuknade lite. Men bara ytterst lite, det var knappt märkbart.

"Är det sant?"

"Ja."

"Men alla andra gånger som ni setts? Goyle sa att det var en hel del."

"Läxor far. Hon är tvungen att hjälpa mig, jag kom på henne med en pinsam sak och jag lovade att inget säga om hon såg till att jag blev bäst i klassen!"

"Så du skulle aldrig beblanda dig med henne?"

"Aldrig! Vad tror du om mig egentligen? "

Draco fick, med viss ansträngning, fram en avsky i rösten när han pratade.

"Bra min son! Men om jag får höra att du gör något annat än läxorna så finns det ingen nåd, är det förstått? "

Hans far var allvarlig med sitt hot, det visste han. Han suckade inom sig innan han svarade.

"Ja far."

"Bra."

Med en iskall blick till på Draco så vände hans far sig om och gick. Draco stod kvar i dörren tillräckligt länge för att försäkra sig om att hans far nu var borta. Sedan gick han fram till Hermione, knäböjde vid henne, såg att hon andades, men blödde från ett sår i pannan som hon slog i när hon föll. Han rev sönder sin skjorta och lade ett förband runt hennes huvud. Han visste inte vilket förbannelse hans far hade använt mot Hermione. Därför kunde han inte göra något åt det, hur gärna han än ville. Skulle han ta henne till sjukhusflygeln? Nej, det var för riskabelt, då skulle det bara sluta med att han skulle få skulden för allt det här. Potter och Weasley skulle få reda på det på två röda sekunder och sen skulle de inte ge sig förrän han låg som en blöt fläck på golvet. Nej, ingen fick veta om detta. Bara det inte var någon riktigt farlig förbannelse som hans far kastat på henne. Han tittade ner på Hermione, hon var söt till och med nu, men också skör. Som om hon var en porslinsdocka som skulle gå sönder om han så mycket som tog i henne. Därför var han extra försiktig när han lyfte upp henne, rädd för att skada henne mer. Han gick sakta, höll henne omsorgsfullt i sina armar, så att han inte skulle tappa henne. Han vågade inte använda någon trollformel som fick henne att sväva, tänk om han inte koncentrerade sig tillräckligt och tappade henne. Han gick tillbaka till vid-behovsrummet, som nu var deras rum, och lade henne försiktigt på sängen, tog av bandaget han lagt på hennes panna. Han drog fram sin trollstav och helade såret på hennes panna med en trollformel. Men blodet som hade torkat på hennes panna, kind och ner på hakan, torkade han bort med en trasa som han doppade i ljummet vatten, som plötsligt dykt upp på nattduksbordet. Ömsint strök han henne över kinden. Han märkte nu att hon andades lugnare och mer regelbundet nu. Då brast hans fördämning, tårarna som han hållit tillbaka föll nu som vattenfall nedför hans kinder. Han insåg att han aldrig varit så rädd i hela sitt liv, han hade verkligen trott att han förlorat det han älskade mest i världen. Älskade… ja, han älskade henne verkligen, den enda han verkligen älskade. Och en kärlek han aldrig skulle kunna visa, för då skulle Hermione bli mördad av hans far, det hade han just visat…

Han satt på Hermiones sängkant hela tiden, baddade hennes panna när hon var varm, svepte en filt över henne när hon frös, pratade med henne, strök henne lugnande över håret när hon oroligt vred sig av och an i sängen och yrade. Kunde inte förbannelsen släppa någon gång? Det här var outhärdligt… Måtte hon bara överleva! Han förbannade Goyle. Hur kunde han vara så dum? Ilskan kokade i honom en stund, det han helst ville var att leta reda på honom och slå honom gul och blå. Men det kunde han inte, hur skulle det se ut om han helt plötsligt skulle banka på sin förmodade kompis? Men han skulle nog prata med honom inom sinom tid…

Timmarna gick. Draco vek inte från Hermiones sida, han satt hos henne. Då och då reste han sig och gick ett varv i rummet för att sträcka på ryggen och få tillbaka lite blod ner i benen. Men han gick bara en liten bit och var aldrig längre ifrån henne än att han omedelbart kunde rusa fram till henne och ge henne det hon just då behövde.

Natten blev till dag och dagen blev till natt igen, och Hermione var fortfarande medvetslös. Draco började känna sig förtvivlad. Vad skulle han göra? Skulle han hämta hjälp?

Vid tretiden var han ute på en av sina korta promenader genom rummet, gick förbi elden, stoppade in ett par vedträn till. Sen ställde han sig vid fönstret, tittade upp på stjärnorna. Det här skulle ha varit deras dag, deras första jul… Nu visste han inte ens om hon skulle överleva natten. Tårarna rann nedför hans kinder och han gjorde inget för att stoppa dem. Han tänkte på hur mycket han älskade Hermione, men då slog det honom. Inte en enda gång hade han sagt det till henne… han hade aldrig sagt att han älskade henne… Nu kanske han aldrig skulle få chansen…


	13. Chapter 13

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling.

Del 13.

När Hermione öppnade ögonen var Draco det första hon såg, han satt och sov i en fåtölj bredvid sängen. Varför satt han där? Hon försökte sätta sig upp, men en blixtrande huvudvärk stoppade henne och hon föll hårt tillbaka mot kuddarna. Hon stönade högt åt smärtan, Draco vaknade av ljudet och kastade sig fram mot henne.

"Mione?"

"Mmm…"

"Hur mår du?"

"Ont i huvudet…"

"Kommer du ihåg vad som hände?"

"Vi skulle mötas och sen… Din far kom."

"Ja, det gjorde han… Han kastade en förbannelse mot dig…"

Draco såg ut som om han skämdes över sin far, över vad han gjort. Hon tittade på honom.

"Draco, det är inte ditt fel…"

"Jo, det är det… jag har inte varit tillräcklig försiktig…"

"Men vi får väl vara det efter det här då. Jag vill ju vara med dig…"

"Jag vill vara med dig med… men jag är rädd för att han ska göra om det… jag var livrädd, trodde ju att jag förlorat dig! Hermione, du har sovit i ett och ett halvt dygn!"

"Va? Så länge?"

"Ja…"

"Oj…"

Hon tystnade, tittade bara chockat på honom. Han böjde sig fram mot henne och kysste henne, hon besvarade kyssen. Han drog sig sakta bort men stannade bara ett par centimeter från hennes ansikte. Orden som han haft på tungan hela natten var nu tvungna att komma ut.

"Mione, jag älskar dig!"

Han såg in i hennes ögon, hon såg att han menade varje ord och log. Hon rodnade lite, det var ju första gången han sa det. Men svaret kom direkt.

"Jag älskar dig också Draco!"

Han log som svar och kysste henne igen, lade sig ner bredvid henne, hon kröp tätt intill honom, kände hans kroppsvärme. Hon slöt ögonen, huvudvärken började avta. Hon suckade av lättnad. Hon slappnade av och insåg att hon faktiskt fortfarande var trött och Draco hade redan somnat med en beskyddande arm om hennes midja.

När de vaknade var det eftermiddag på annandag jul. Draco väckte Hermione med en kyss.

"Hur mår du nu?"

"Bra, tror jag, känner inget i alla fall."

"Är du säker?"

Han tittade orolig på henne.

"Ja…"

"Skönt att höra, men du bör vara försiktig idag, för säkerhet skull."

"Ok, jag ska…"

Hon kysste honom. Hennes mage kurrade.

"Jag är hungrig. Kan vi inte gå ner och äta? Det är middag nu. "

"Jo, det gör vi. Men på ett villkor."

"Vad?"

"Att du kommer tillbaka hit med mig sen, så att vi kan fira jul du och jag. Det är ju trots allt fortfarande jul."

"Klart jag vill det!"

Så gick de ner till Stora salen, skildes utanför dörren, varefter Hermione gick in först och Draco väntade ett par minuter. Sen satt de där i varsin ände av bordet och tittade inte på varandra.

När de kom tillbaka till "sitt" rum, satte de sig i soffan framför brasan. De drog fram sina julklappar. Hermione gav sin till Draco först, han öppnade den och drog upp en skjorta ur kartongen. Han höll upp den och studerade den, log och vände sig mot Hermione.

"Tycker du om den?"

"Ja, den är jättefin."

"Den är lite speciell. Jag har gjort den själv. Och lagt lite förtrollningar över den, den kommer alltid vara ren och skrynkelfri. Mest för det praktiska du vet…"

Hon log mot honom, han log tillbaka.

"Oj, har du? Tack så mycket Mione!"

Han gav henne en stor kram och kysste henne på kinden. Han tog av sig den tröja han hade på sig och satte på sig sin nya skjorta, den satt perfekt. Då kände han den svaga doften av blommorna på en sommaräng, och den svaga doft han visste var Hermiones. Han tittade förvånat på henne. Hon log tillbaka.

"Ännu en liten förtrollning, den luktar alltid så där."

"Men Mione… "

Hon tittade på honom som om hon läst hans tankar och svarade.

"Ingen fara Draco, det är bara du och jag som känner lukten, tänkte att den kunde få dig att tänka på mig även när jag inte är hos dig."

Han lade armarna om henne och viskade i hennes öra.

"Jag behöver ingen sak för att tänka på dig, det gör jag jämt ändå."

Sen räckte han henne en liten julklapp med rött papper om. Hon öppnade den och fann en liten ask. När hon öppnade den såg hon att i den låg ett litet halsband med en medaljong i form av ett hjärta.

"Öppna den…"

Hon gjorde som han sa och fann ett foto inuti, på henne och Draco kyssandes, och som alla magiska foton var det rörligt. Hon satt som förtrollad och tittade på fotot en stund.

"Tack Draco, det är underbart. "

Han tog upp det från hennes hand, och satte på henne det, hon fingrade på det innan hon kysste honom. Han besvarade och intensifierade. Han drog henne tätt, tätt intill sig.

De sista dagarna på jullovet kom, Hermione och Draco passade på att ses så mycket som möjligt, de insöp varje sekund, eftersom de visste att de snart inte kunde ses så mycket. Hermione njöt i fulle drag av att vara med Draco, men han var inte riktigt sig själv. Han hade blivit tystare. Han visade henne fortfarande lika mycket kärlek och ömhet, men han tänkte mera. Hermione trodde att det berodde på att de andra snart skulle komma tillbaka och att de snart skulle få återgå till fredagsmys och att försöka dölja sin kärlek för omgivningen, så hon sa inget för det oroade henne också. Det hans far gjort hängde också som ett moln över dem, de pratade inte om det, trots att det oroade dem bägge.

Men så kvällen innan de andra återvände så satt de i soffan framför elden, såsom de gjort så många kvällar nu. Men ikväll var Draco tyst, sa inget, stirrade bara in i elden och hade bara tanklöst lagt sig arm om henne. Hon tittade på honom, men han vägrade möta hennes blick. Hon lade en försiktig hans på hans kind, tvingade upp hans ansikte mot sitt och såg då att han grät.

"Draco, vad är det?"

"Hermione…"

"Vad är det som hänt?"

"Vi… vi kan inte vara ihop längre Mione…"

"Varför inte?"

Hon tittade på honom med ögon som var fyllda med förskräckelse och sorg.

"Jag har tänkt mycket på det som hände på julafton och jag vill verkligen inte att du ska bli skadad igen! Än mindre dödad! Och min far skulle inte tveka att göra det, och det vet du… Jag kan inte riskera ditt liv… Så det måste vara slut, även om jag inte vill…"

"Men Draco, det vore inte ditt fel, och dessutom utsätts jag för fara bara genom att vara med Harry…"

Tårarna strömmade nedför hans kinder, och de rullade även från hennes ögon, hon ville inte tro att hon hörde de ord som just nu lämnade hans mun.

"Jag vet… men jag kan inte leva med det om du skadas på grund av mig."

"Men…"

Han tittade på henne, avbröt henne.

"Jag älskar dig Mione, men det blir bäst så här. Förlåt…"

Med en kraftansträngning reste han sig upp och gick, utan att vända sig om, ut ur rummet och när dörren stängdes efter honom så bröt Hermione ihop, hon grät och grät… Hur skulle hon klara sig utan Draco?

Så fort han stängt dörren lutade han huvudet mot den och grät. Hur skulle han klara sig utan Hermione?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling.

_Angelofmorning: Tusen tack för kommentaren!! _

Del 14.

När Harry, Ron och de andra kom tillbaka till skolan nästa dag så fann de Hermione sittande i soffan framför brasan i Gryffindortornet. Hon var blek, håret stod på ändå, ögonen var röda och kinderna var randiga efter alla tårar som runnit nedför dem. Hon reagerade inte när de kom in i rummet, utan stirrade bara in i elden. Hon satt med benen uppdragna mot bröstet och armarna hård lindade runt dem. Harry gick fram till henne och satte sig bredvid henne, lade en hand på hennes axel, men fick fortfarande ingen reaktion. Han lade armarna om henne och drog henne till sig, hon kändes liten i hans famn. Magrare och mindre än han mindes henne. Hon grät och grät, tårarna rann. Harry höll om henne, tröstade, vaggade, men inget hjälpte. Vad hade hänt egentligen?

En timme senare hade de fortfarande inte fått ett enda ord ur Hermione. Tills slut gav Harry upp, bar upp henne till sin sovsal och la henne i sin säng, Dean och Seamus tittade till, men sa inget. De var också oroliga för Hermione. Hon somnade till slut, men det var ingen rofylld sömn, hon vände sig av och an och gnydde då och då. Harry och Ron satt vakna på sängkanten, de pratade lågt, undrade vad som hänt henne. Hur kunde det bli såhär på bara en vecka? Hon hade ju sprudlat av glädje vid jul.

När hon vaknade nästa morgon var det i pojkarnas sovsal. Harry och Ron låg i en röra i fotändan, Dean och Seamus snarkade ljudligt. Hon tassade försiktigt upp ur sängen och bort till sin egen sovsal, la sig i sin egen säng och tänkte inte gå upp mer den dagen. Vad var värt något utan Draco? Hur kunde han bara göra så? Lämna henne ensam? Älskade han henne inte? Jo, det gjorde han, det hade han verkligen bevisat… ändå lämnade han henne…

Draco vaknade i sin säng, den kändes stor, tom och kall. Det var ingen Hermione som låg bredvid honom… Han suckade ljudligt… Det var ju bäst så här… Eller var det det? Jo, klart det var, hans far hade ju redan bevisat att han var beredd att gå över gränsen för att de inte skulle umgås, och någon gång skulle de bli upptäckta. Det var ju bara en tidsfråga, och då skulle hans far döda Hermione. Då skulle livet inte vara värt att leva mer… Men var det värt det nu då?

När han kom upp till Stora salen för frukost tillsammans med Crabbe och Goyle så drogs hans blick automatiskt till Gryffindorbordet. Om så bara för att få se henne… men hon var inte där…

Harry vaknade bredvid Ron, som fortfarande sov. Han hoppade snabbt upp då han märkte att Hermione inte var där. Han kastade på sig lite kläder, väckte Ron och rusade sen ner till uppehållsrummet där Ginny väntade på dem. Han frågade om hon sett Hermione, vilket hon inte hade, men hon erbjöd sig att kolla i hennes sovsal, eftersom Harry inte kom in där. Ginny kom fram till Hermiones sovsal och gick fram till hennes säng, satte sig på sängkanten. Hon lade en hand på Hermiones axel, men fick ingen reaktion, men Hermiones ögon var öppna, så Ginny visste att hon var vaken.

"Hermione…"

Inget svar.

"Hermione, vad har hänt?"

Fortfarande inget svar. Ginny vände på Hermione med milt våld, tittade på henne, pratade med henne, men allt hon fick till svar var frånvarande blickar från tårade ögon som inte verkade se vad som fanns framför dem.

"Vad har hänt?"

Ginny upprepade frågan, men med samma resultat. Hon gick ner till Harry igen, berättade som det var, och sa att hon skulle prata med henne, men att hon behövde tid. Harry sa inte emot och följde med Ron ner för att äta frukost. Ginny återvände till Hermione och gjorde om samma sak igen, men fick inte något resultat denna gång heller. Ginny drog av Hermione täcket, Hermione bara stirrade på henne. Hon ville ju bara ligga i sängen idag... Och imorgon… och för all framtid. Hon vände ryggen åt Ginny och slöt ögonen. Men Ginny var envis, hon drog upp Hermione i sittande ställning. Hermione grymtade lite, men protesterade inte längre, hon orkade inte. Ginny drog med henne till duschen, tvingade in henne och satte på kranen. Hermione ryckte till av det kalla vattnet som kom i början, men det blev snart varmt. Hon stod där och lät det varma vattnet rinna över henne, hon tänkte på Draco och tårarna vällde upp i hennes ögon, rann nedför hennes kinder. Hon gjorde inget för att stoppa dem. Efter en lång stund stängde Ginny av vattnet och virrade en varm handduk om Hermione. Hon kommenterade inte hennes tårar, utan lade fram rena kläder, som Hermione sakta tog på sig. Då frågade Ginny igen.

"Vad är det som hänt, Hermione?"

Hermione svarade inte. Hur skulle hon kunna göra det? Hur skulle hon kunna säga till sina vänner att hon var kär i deras fiende, att han älskade henne och att han nu lämnat henne? Nej, det gick bara inte…

De hade missat frukosten, men Harry och Ron hade med sin varsin smörgås åt dem. Ginny åt sin, men rusade sen iväg för sin första lektion, med en sista medlidande blick på Hermione. Harry satt bredvid Hermione i soffan och försökte få henne att äta av sin smörgås, men hon bara tittade rakt fram. När det var dags att gå till lektionen hade han bara fått i henne en liten, liten bit. Han ville egentligen inte dra med henne till lektionen i trollkonsthistoria, men han ville inte lämna henne ensam heller, så han hade inget val. Han tog henne i handen och hon reste sig upp, nästan omedveten om att hon gjorde det.

Dagen gick, kvällen kom och Hermione hade fortfarande inte sagt ett enda ord. Hon hade inte svarat på en enda fråga på lektionerna, inte gjort läxorna och inte ätit nåt. Hon hade inte sett till Draco på hela dagen, kanske var det lika bra det. Han ville ju ändå inte ha henne… Hon låg under täcket i sin säng, täcket hade hon uppdraget över huvudet för att utestänga verkligheten en stund. Hon sträckte sig efter trollstaven, viskade "lumos" och den började glöda. Hon stoppade handen innanför pyjamasjackan och drog fram halsbandet som hon fått av Draco, hon öppnade medaljongen och tittade på kortet. De såg så lyckliga ut. Nu var halsbandet det enda hon hade kvar av honom… Hennes hjärta var krossat… Skulle det någonsin bli helt igen?

Draco låg i sin säng den kvällen och stirrade in i väggen. Han kände sig så ensam, som om han var ensammast i hela världen. Han hade ju haft den mest underbara flickvän i världen, och det hade varit hans beslut att de skulle gå skilda vägar. Men det var ju för att skydda henne, inget annat. Egentligen så ville han ju inget hellre än vara med henne… Tårarna rann längs hans kinder, men han hindrade dem inte, det var ändå ingen som såg dem i mörkret i sovsalen. Under täcket hade han lagt skjortan som hon gett honom, han drog upp den till näsan och drog in doften av henne. Han tänkte på henne, hur hon mådde. Han hade inte sett henne under dagen. Han hade letat efter henne med blicken varenda minut, men inte en skymt av henne. Ville han verkligen leva utan henne? Var det värt det? Han saknade henne så det gjorde ont…


	15. Chapter 15

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling.

_Angelofmorning: Tusen tack för kommentaren!! Blir lika glad varje gång!!_

Del 15.

En vecka senare låg Draco i sin säng, klockan hade passerat midnatt och visade nu på 00.15, men han kunde inte sova. Han bara låg där, stirrade i taket. Önskade att han var med Hermione. Han hade sett henne under veckan, hon hade sett värre och värre ut för varje dag. På de lektioner de haft tillsammans hade hon bara suttit och tittat åt ett annat håll, med en tom blick som egentligen inte såg någonting alls. Hon hade stora mörka ringar under ögonen och hon såg så ledsen ut… och han kände sig inte bättre. Spegelbilden som mötte honom hade förändrats till det sämre ju fler dagar som gått. Hans annars klanderfria utseende var numera under all kritik, håret hängde glanslöst och tovigt, även han såg ut att inte sovit på flera nätter, vilket han inte hade heller. Han hade legat vaken timme efter timme och bara tänkt på henne, längtat efter henne. Han hade redan konstaterat att livet inte var värt att leva utan henne, han klarade det bara inte. Men han kunde inte utsätta henne för den fara som det innebar att vara ihop mod henne. Det kunde han bara inte… Men han kunde inte leva såhär heller… Vad skulle han göra? Innerst inne ville han inte leva utan henne, det var inte värt det. Vad hade han i sitt liv som var gott, förutom Hermione? Ingenting. Hans liv bestod bara av ondska och hat, han var ju till och med uppväxt med det. Men hon hade visat honom något annat, en sida som var ny för honom men som var underbar. Han visste vad han skulle behöva göra, han steg beslutsamt upp, klädde på sig och lämnade sovsalen. I handen hade han kniven. Den som skulle göra slut på denna hemska, glädjelösa tillvaro…

Hermione tittade på klockan, den visade på 01.00. Hon hade legat vaken ännu en natt. Hon hade inte sovit på en vecka nu, inte på nätterna i alla fall, hon hade somnat av utmattning på dagarna, flera gånger under lektionerna. Hon hade fått en mängd utskällningar av olika lärare, speciellt Snape. Professor McGonagall hade till och med sänt henne till sjukhusflygeln. Harry och Ron hade i princip släpat henne mellan lektionerna, för hon brydde sig inte om hon kom för sent eller kom dit över huvud taget. Harrys ögon hade speglat mer och mer oro för varje dag, han hade frågat henne hur hon mådde, varit mån om att han gjorde allt som stod i sin makt för henne, men allt hon kunde tänka på var Draco, allt annat bara rann av henne. Hon hade hört Harry, Ginny och Ron prata om henne när de trodde att hon inte hörde, men hon brydde sig inte. Det var bara en gång när de nämnde Draco som hon reagerade och lyssnade. De sa att han sett nedstämd ut och inte alls varit sig själv, han hade ju inte ens retat dem på hela veckan, bara gått åt ett annat håll varje gång de mötts. Hon hörde att de tyckte det var lite konstigt, men de brydde sig inte nämnvärt om det.

Hon vred sig ännu en gång i sängen. Det gick bara inte att somna. Det var ingen idé att ligga här längre, lika bra att gå en sväng och få det gjort. Hon steg upp, klädde sig och lämnade Gryffindortornet. När hon passerade soffan i uppehållsrummet såg hon att Harry låg där och sov. Han hade suttit uppe och varit orolig för henne, igen… Det var inte första gången den här veckan. Men nu såg han ut att sova gott. Hon smekte honom lätt över kinden och viskade tyst.

"Förlåt Harry, men jag måste…"

Hon tassade tyst genom korridorerna. Hon ville inte att någon skulle se henne, inte för att det spelade någon roll om hon åkte fast, eller om hon hamnade i trubbel, men just nu ville hon bara vara själv, hon ville vara ensam när hon gjorde det hon nu tänkte göra.

Han gick sakta genom korridorerna, det var ju fortfarande utegångsförbud. Det skulle ju bara fattas att Snape kom på honom eller Filch. Då skulle han få så mycket straffkommendering som en elev någonsin kunde få. Det ville han verkligen inte, därför smög han så tyst som möjligt och höll sig i skuggorna. Han tog sig upp till vid-behovsrummet, gick tre gånger fram och tillbaka för att få fram det, han visste inte riktigt vad han tänkt på men när han öppnade dörren så visade det sig att rummet var det rum han och Hermione hade spenderat så många dagar i. Han blev stående i dörren en stund, bara tittade sig omkring. Minnena vällde upp inom honom, liksom tårarna. Han gick in i rummet, satte sig i soffan och tittade in i brasan, som alltid verkade brinna. Han önskade att han kommit ihåg, pergament, bläck och fjäder och genast dök materialet upp bredvid honom. Han tog upp dem och började skriva.

"_Hermione,_

_Du ska veta att jag älskar dig, vad som än händer. Jag ska aldrig glömma dig. Men jag kan inte leva utan dig, och inte heller med dig, för då kommer varken du eller jag leva länge alls. Så förlåt mig… Jag vet ingen annan utväg…_

_Jag älskar dig Hermione!_

_/Din för evigt Draco"_

Han lade ifrån sig pergamentet. Han visste att hon skulle hitta det här. Hon liksom han hade smugit hit några gånger under den gångna veckan och fler gånger skulle det väl bli. Han tittade sig omkring i rummet en sista gång, innan han tog upp kniven och lade bladet mot handleden. Han kände det kalla stålet mot huden. Han drog den vassa kniven mot sig och bladet gick rakt genom huden, gjorde en djup skåra i hans handled, blodet sipprade fram. Känslan som spred sig inom honom var lättnad… äntligen skulle hans hemska tid ta slut… Han satt där och tittade på blodet som droppade fram, då han hörde steg bakom sig…

Hermione hade vandrat runt i korridorerna, med ett fast mål. Nu, när hon äntligen var framme, var det en för henne fruktansvärd syn. Hon hade öppnat dörren till vid-behovsrummet och därinne satt hennes älskade med en kniv i handen och blödde. Hon gick fram till honom och viskade.

"Draco…"

Han vände sig om, såg in i hennes ögon.

"Draco, vad har du gjort?"

Hon sattes sig ner bredvid honom i soffan, tog hans hand, drog den till sig, och helade såret med hjälp av trollstaven. Hon höll kvar hans hand i sin, njöt av att vara nära honom igen, även om det bara var för nu. Han kramade hennes hand.

"Hermione, vad gör du här?"

"Antagligen samma som du…"

Draco andades in häftigt.

"Men… men det får du inte Mione!"

"Inte du heller. Fattar du inte att jag skulle följt efter dig om du gjort klart det här…"

De satt tysta en stund, tittade ömsom på elden, ömsom på varandra. Det var Hermione som till slut bröt tystnaden.

"Draco…"

"Mmm."

"Jag struntar i om din far kommer emellan oss, jag klarar inte av att vara utan dig."

"Men Mione…"

"Inga men Draco. Jag älskar dig, och jag vill vara med dig. Vi får bara vara mer försiktiga. Se på oss, ingen av oss mår bra just nu. Vi är ämnade för varandra. Det bara ska vara vi."

"Jag vet… Men jag är rädd om dig."

"Var med mig då! Låt det vara vi, inget ont kommer åt oss, bara vi står sida vid sida. "

"Ok, du har rätt, vi får smyga mera, verkligen se till att inte far får veta. Jag älskar dig!"

Han kysste henne, och hon svarade. Han lade armarna om henne och drog henne närmare. Han njöt att känna hennes kroppsvärme igen. Han såg in i hennes ögon och båda log för första gången på en vecka. De satt och pratade en stund innan Hermione somnade lutad mot Dracos bröst och han lade varsamt filten över dem och somnade han också, med ett leende på läpparna.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling.

Del 16.

Nästa morgon vaknade de tätt tillsammans i soffan. Draco kysste hennes panna. Hon kramade om honom hårdare. De låg stilla en stund, bara njöt av att vara nära varandra igen. Draco vred på huvudet och fick syn på klockan som hängde på väggen. Han for med ens upp och Hermione följde hans exempel.

"Vad är det?"

"Vi är försenade!"

"Va?"

"Klockan är halv tio."

"Oj! Vart ska vi? "

"Vi har örtlära…tillsammans…"

"Vi kan inte komma dit samtidigt, det blir för misstänksamt."

"Hur gör vi då?"

"Jag vet inte, men vi kan inte komma in för glada eller nåt heller, tänk på hur det har varit den senaste veckan. "

"Mmm, jag vet. Men vi får tänka på vägen ner. Vi måste gå nu."

De rusade ut från rummet, ner genom korridorerna. De var tomma nu eftersom alla hade lektioner. De stannade när de kom ner till entréhallen. Draco drog in Hermione bakom en staty och kysste henne passionerat. Han kunde bara inte hjälpa det, han ville inte släppa henne nu när han hade fått tillbaka henne. Hon kysste tillbaka honom som om livet hängde på det.

Efter en lång, lång stund slet de sig från varandra.

"Ses vi ikväll?"

"Ja det gör vi. Jag väntar på dig där."

Hermione log mot honom en sista gång innan leendet försvann från både hennes läppar och ögon. Han hatade att se henne sån här, men visste att det var nödvändigt. Han stod kvar i skuggorna och tittade på henne när hon med hängande huvud och släpande steg sakta gick mot växthusen. Han följde efter henne på avstånd, och när hon var nästan framme började han springa. Han sprang så fort han bara orkade, och de nådde dörren samtidigt. Hermione öppnade den utan att knacka. Alla ögon vändes mot dem där de stod. Draco reagerade snabbt och gick in i växthuset, och på vägen knuffade han till Hermione med axeln.

"Se dig för Granger! "

Hon bara tittade på honom och med stor ansträngning lyckades hon få till det där uttryckslösa ansiktsuttrycket som hon haft den senaste veckan, sedan vände hon åter blicken ner mot marken och gick bort till Harry och Ron. Professor Sprout tittade på henne men sa inget. Professor McGonagall hade antagligen pratat med henne om att något var fel med Hermione men ingen visste varför, och att de därför skulle ta det varsamt med henne, men hålla ett vaksamt öga på henne. Harry mötte henne på halva vägen, omfamnade henne.

"Hermione, var har du varit? Vi letade hela morgonen efter dig! Vi pratade till och med med Dumbledore."

Draco kände åter den där känslan av avundsjuka. Både för att Potter just nu fick krama Hermione, inför alla andra dessutom, och dels för att Potter verkligen brydde sig om henne. Varför kunde inte han ha sådana vänner för?

Hermione stod som en staty i Harrys famn, hur gärna hon än ville krama honom och säga att allt var bra igen, så gjorde hon det inte. Hon hade armarna hängande längs sidorna och blicken fäst rakt framför sig. Harry drog sig ifrån henne, höll i hennes axlar och hade henne på armlängds avstånd, tittade in i hennes ögon. Hon såg förtvivlan i hans ögon, och ville bara säga att allt var bra. Hon ville inte såra honom. Harry å sin sida undrade vad som hänt hans bästa vän, han ville ju att Hermione skulle vara sitt vanliga glada jag. Hon gav honom en antydan till ett leende, Harry såg det, men i nästa sekund var det borta och Harry trodde att han inbillat sig. Han tittade fortfarande på henne när professor Sprouts röst bröt tystnaden.

"Mr Malfoy, har du någon anledning till din sena ankomst?"

"Jag försov mig professorn. "

Han sa det med sin vanligt arroganta, släpande röst. Sen kastade han en blick på Hermione.

"Så, professorn, varför frågar du inte Granger samma sak? Hon kom ju samtidigt som jag."

"Så så, Mr Malfoy, tag nu din plats. Nu ska vi fortsätta lektionen. Så ska jag prata med Ms Granger efteråt. Men det kommer att bli straffkommendering för er båda två."

Harry kastade en förrädisk blick på Malfoy innan han ledde Hermione till Ron. Det var ingen av dem som brydde sig om vad professor Sprout sa efter det.

Harry väntade utanför växthuset när Hermione kom ut efter att ha pratat med professor Sprout. De hade sällskap tillbaka in i slottet. Ron hade gått i förväg, han hade frusit. Det var ju fortfarande bara januari och snön gnistrade i solskenet. Hermione tittade upp på den klarblå himlen, drog in ett djupt andetag och log ett litet, litet leende. Denna gång såg Harry det och han visste att han inte inbillade sig. Han såg in i hennes ögon och hon såg en hopp tändas därinne.

Efter nästa lektion var det lunch och Hermione satt som vanligt bredvid Harry och Ron, vänd mot Slytherins bord så hon kunde stjäla en blick av Draco. Hon tog för sig av kycklingen som serverades, inte så mycket, hon hade ju knappt ätit på en vecka, så magen hade vant sig vid att inte få så mycket, men hon åt i alla fall. Harry log när han såg det, hans Hermione kanske var på väg tillbaka. Han hoppades verkligen det. Hermione satt och tittade bort mot Draco, mötte hans blick och motstod frestelsen att le mot honom.

På kvällen satt de framför brasan i Gryffindortornet, hela gänget. Luna och Ron satt i en fåtölj, Luna i Rons knä. Ron höll sina armar om henne, men sneglade på Hermione hela tiden, som för att försäkra sig om att hon inte tog illa upp. Men Hermione tittade inte på henne, utan tittade mest in i brasan där hon satt i soffan bredvid Harry. På andra sidan Harry satt Ginny, lutandes mot Harry och med hans arm om sig.

"Mione…"

Harrys röst bröt tystnaden. Han ville inte pressa henne, men ville visa henne sitt stöd.

"Hur är det?"

Hermione slet blicken från brasan och tittade in i hans gröna ögon. Hon sa inget, men log ett litet, nästan blygt leende. Han log tillbaka, lade sin fria arm runt hennes axlar och drog henne till sig. Han kramade henne ömt och hon slappnade av och tittade på Ginny när de båda satt lutade mot Harry i hans trygga famn. Hon mötte Ginnys blick och den verkade misstänksam, som om hon kunde se rakt in i Hermione. Som om hon visste anledningen till att Hermione varit nere och vad som nu fått det att bli bra igen. Hermione rodnade djupt, Ginny log mot henne och Hermione var mycket tacksam att hon satt lutad mot Harry, bortvänd från de andra så de inte kunde se henne rodna.

Efter en halvtimme hade Hermione nästan somnat där hon satt med Harrys trygga arm om sig i värmen från brasan. Ron gav ifrån sig en lång gäspning, kysste Luna och de båda gick sin respektive sovsal. Ginny sträckte på sig och drog sig också bort för att lägga sig. Det var då Hermione satte sig upp, kastade en blick på klockan och såg att det var en stund sedan hon skulle ha mött Draco. Hon var tvungen att snabbt ta sig till vid-behovsrummet. Hon vände sig mot Harry, såg in i hans gröna ögon.

"Harry…"

Harry ryckte till som om någon gett honom en örfil. Han hade inte hört hennes röst på över en vecka, och nu pratade hon med honom.

"Ja Mione."

"Får… får jag låna sin osynlighetsmantel?"

Han tittade undrande på henne.

"Vad ska du göra?"

"Jag måste göra en sak…"

"Inget dumt va? Jag är orolig för dig Mione. "

Hon såg på honom, hans gröna ögon lyste av oro, hon log mot honom, tog hans hand.

"Nä, inget dumt… får jag det?"

"Ja, men var försiktig!"

"Jag lovar. Tack Harry!"

Han tog fram manteln och gav henne den. Hon gav honom en snabb, men innerlig kram, tog manteln och lämnade tornet. Hon tog av sig sina skor så att hon kunde springa tystare, i strumplästen kunde hon springa så gott som ljudlöst. När hon kom upp såg hon att Draco stod och tittade efter henne. Han tog ett steg ut i korridoren för att kunna se längre nedför densamma. Hon smet förbi honom genom den öppna dörren, tog snabbt av sig manteln och lade ner den i väskan. Hon hörde hur han suckade och återvände in i rummet. Då fick han syn på henne, hon log mot honom. Han gick fram till henne.

"Hur kom du in?"

Hon lät frågan hänga i luften och kysste honom istället, han kysste tillbaka hett och intensivt. Hon lade sina armar om hans nacke och han lade sina runt hennes midja, drog henne närmare.

En stund senare så sov de tillsammans, Hermione i Dracos famn och båda log i sömnen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling

Del 17

Vid frukosten dagen efter så satte sig Hermione vid Harry och de andra. Hon sa god morgon och tog för sig av det rostade brödet. De åt och pratade, nästan som vanligt, Hermione var inte lika pratsam som vanligt men hon var i alla fall med, och skrattade åt de skämt som sades. Men hon kunde inte låta bli att tänka på kvällen då hon och Draco skulle gå till professor Sprout för sin straffkommendering. Nu skulle de äntligen få ses utan att någon ifrågasatte det. Dagens första lektion var en dubbeltimme i trolldrycksframställning. Harry och Ron suckade när de tänkte på det, det var den värsta lektionen på hela veckan. Hermione stämde in, men log inombords. Hon kunde sitta och studera Draco hela lektionen och ingen skulle märka nåt. De drog sig långsamt ner mot fängelsehålorna, gick in i klassrummet och satte sig på sina vanliga platser längst bak. Hermione tittade mot dörren och mötte Dracos blick när han kom in i klassrummet. Sen vände han henne ryggen och satte sig på sin plats. Professor Snapes röst bröt den tryckande tystnaden.

"Idag ska ni jobba två och två. Jag delar upp er, och nej, det blir inga byten. Mr Weasley jobbar med Mr Crabbe, Mr Potter med Ms Parkinson."

Hermione såg hur både Harry och Ron sjönk ihop.

"Ms Granger, du är med Mr Malfoy."

Hermione tappade hakan, hon och Draco? Som tur var verkade det som om klassen tog denna förvåning som något negativt, och alla från Gryffindor gav henne medlidsamma blickar. Harry lutade sig mot henne och viskade tyst.

"Stackars dig Mione, det är illa nog att stå ur med Parkinson men Malfoy… Det kan inte bli värre…"

"Mr Longbottom, du får jobba med Mr Goyle."

Snape log ett försmädligt leende och alla i klassen tystnade och vände sig mot Neville som rodnade kraftigt. Han tittade bort mot Goyle som såg lika förskräckt ut som Neville, innan alla i klassen ombads att gå till sina respektive partners för dagens samarbete. Neville suckade och gick med tunga steg bort mot Goyle och den stundande katastrofen. Hermione gick med låtsats tunga steg fram till Draco. De började plocka fram ingredienser, och förbereda. Överallt pågick små dispyter mellan de från Gryffindor och de från Slytherin, de hade svårt att avgöra vem som skulle göra vad. Men en timme och många diskussioner senare hade de flesta gjort en trolldryck, dock var vissa både fel färg och konsistens, några osade och någon hade kokat över. Snape tittade ut över klassen, och började sedan gå runt för att granska verken. Han började givetvis Draco och Hermiones trolldryck som var perfekt då båda var duktiga på att tillreda dryckerna. Sedan fortsatte han bakåt och underkände de flesta. Precis när kom fram till Harry och Parkinson så hördes en rejäl "BOOM". Neville och Goyles kittel hade exploderat och nu flög det splitter över hela klassrummet och alla kastade sig ner under bänkarna för att ta skydd. Draco reagerade instinktivt och drog Hermione till sig, och framför sig och skyddade henne med sin kropp. De sökte också skydd under bänken och Draco höll om Hermione ett par sekunder längre än vad som behövdes. Hon njöt av att ha honom så nära. Försiktigt tittade de upp över bänkkanten, såg huvuden sticka upp överallt. Snape tittade runt på förödelsen innan han gav ifrån sig en tung suck

"Mr Longbottom och Mr Goyle, ni förstår säkert att ni får underkänt. Och ja… Ni kan gå allihop, lektionen är avbruten. "

Alla skyndade sig snabbt ut ur klassrummet innan Snape hann ändra sig. Hermione mötte Dracos blick innan de gick åt var sitt håll. Hon gick med Harry och Ron upp till uppehållsrummet, där de satte sig i soffan. Ron drog en suck av lättnad.

"Vilken tur att han släppte iväg oss, vi hade aldrig fått godkänt"

"Inte vi heller…"

Harry suckade innan han fortsatte.

"Men ni lyckades bra Mione."

"Mmm."

"Trodde inte Malfoy skulle gå med på att samarbeta med dig, men det verkade ju inte vara några problem."

Det fungerade väl…

"Han har betett sig konstigt på sista tiden. Först hackar han inte på oss lika mycket, sen helt plötsligt så ser han ut som, ja gud vet jag, sen lika plötsligt är han som vanligt igen, men har inget emot att jobba med dig, säger inte ens nåt om det, och han skyddade dig när kitteln exploderade."

Hermione kände hur hon ryckte till. Harry hade sett dem…

"Vi får nog hålla ögonen på honom i fortsättningen", fortsatte Harry.

Ron nickade medhållande, men Hermione bara tittade in i elden.

Dagen gick och kvällen kom och det var dags att gå till professor Sprout. När Hermione kom dit var Draco redan där, liksom professor Dumbledore.

"Ms Granger, vad bra att du kom. "

Dumbledore tittade från Hermione till Draco

"Professor Sprout berättade att ni båda kom för sent till lektionen igår."

"Ja… det stämmer, professorn."

"Er straffkommendering blir att hjälpa professor Sprout med att plantera om växterna i växthusen för att de ska få bästa förutsättning inför våren. Ni slutar vid halv tolv, så det är bara börja. "

Professor Sprout visade dem hur och vad de skulle göra och sen gick hon tillbaka för att prata med Dumbledore. Hermione och Draco tog varsin planta och började med kvällens arbete. De pratade lågt med varandra under tiden för att göra det slitsamma arbetet lite roligare. Och när

professor Sprout följde Dumbledore ut genom dörren så passade Draco på att ge Hermione en kyss. Men sen kom professor Sprout in igen och resten av kvällen övervakande hon deras arbete så det blev inte så mycket varken prat eller mys. När klockan äntligen var halv tolv gick de mot slottet under tystnad, men väl inne i entréhallen så försvann de båda in bakom en stor staty och Draco kysste Hermione passionerat. Hon hade berättat för honom om vad Harry hade sagt och de hade kommit överens om att inte ses på några dagar för att minska misstänksamheten hos honom. En stund senare skiljes de åt.

Veckan som följde var nästan som vanligt. Draco hade återfått sitt klanderfria utseende, med håret glänsande och välkammat, dock hängde det ner i ögonen på honom, men Hermione tyckte det var snyggt så han lät det göra det. Hans ringar under ögonen var borta.

Hermione hade smått börjat återgå till att vara sig själv, hade åter börjat svara på frågor på lektionerna, gjorde sina läxor och allt annat. Men hon hade noga fått tänka på varje steg så att Harry och Ginny blev misstänksamma, inte mer än vanligt i alla fall. Ron var för uppe i det blå för att märka något, han var mest glad att allt var bra igen och brydde sig inte så mycket om anledningen. Harry hade börjat slappna av nu när hon verkade gladare igen, även om han fortfarande var beskyddande och vaksam mot allt som inte verkade som det skulle, speciellt mot Malfoy. Men det var Ginny som skulle ställa till problem, hon var den som frågade Hermione konstiga frågor, gav henne granskande blickar och Hermione tyckte det var svårt att ljuga för henne eftersom hon verkade genomskåda Hermione på två sekunder. Det faktum att hennes förhållande med Draco fortfarande var en hemlighet var ett under, med tanke på Ginny. Flera gånger hade hon tittat på Hermione med en blick som sa att hon förstod att det var någon som hände runt henne, men Hermione vågade inte säga något till henne, hur mycket hon än ville. Om det hade varit någon annan än Draco det handlade om så kanske hon hade sagt nåt, men nu var det en omöjlighet. Alla hennes vänner hatade Draco och skulle inte acceptera deras förhållande, därför kunde hon inte säga nåt, inte till någon, inte ens Ginny.

Ett par dagar senare satt Hermione i ett hörn i Gryffindortornet och gjorde sina läxor, eller för tillfället så tittade hon på ytterligare en lapp som hon hittat i sin bok.

"_Möt mig ikväll. Du vet var. Längtar efter dig! Älskar dig! /Din DM"_

Hon suckade lyckligt, men lade sedan ner lappen och lade snabbt en bok över den när Ginny kom fram till bordet och slog sig ner. Men tydligen inte snabbt nog.

"Vad var det?"

"Inget"

Svaret kom lite för snabbt, och Hermione kände hur hon rodnade.

"Jo, Hermione, jag ser att det är nåt."

"Nej…"

"Jo och det är därför du betett dig så konstigt på sista tiden. "

"Har jag väl inte…"

"Jo, det har du, smyger omkring nattetid, "glömmer" läxor, ska hämta det och det. Men jag vet att det bara är undanflykter. Vad gömmer du Hermione?"

"Inget."

Hon kände nu att hennes hals var så torr att hon knappt kunde få fram ett ord. Ginny tittade på henne, fick ett leende på läpparna och sa sedan med en viskning:

"Det är en kille va? Du har en pojkvän!"

Ginny flämtade för att göra sitt påstående än mer dramatiskt, men det hade en slående effekt på Hermione som blev chockad och bara stirrade på henne. Ginny lyfte på boken, men Hermione slog snabbt båda händerna över den och tryckte ner den igen. Hon kände att hon nu var illröd i ansiktet. Ginny tittade på henne en sekund innan hon gjorde ett häftigt ryck och fick tag i både boken och lappen. Hon läste snabbt igenom den och gjorde stora ögon.

"Du har en pojkvän! Vem är DM?"

När Hermione inte svarade så drog Ginny egna slutsatser, hennes blick mörknade och hon tittade rakt in i Hermiones ögon när hon sa.

"Inte Draco Malfoy väl? "


	18. Chapter 18

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling

Del 18.

"Inte Draco Malfoy väl?"

Hermione sa inget men rodnade om möjligt ännu mer.

"Va? Är det han?"

"Kom med här!"

Hermione hade ställt sig upp och drog nu med sig en förvånad Ginny mot sovsalen. När de kommit upp dit och konstaterat att det var tomt så stängde Hermione omsorgsfullt dörren och gick sedan fram till Ginny som nu satt på sängen. Hon tog ett djupt andetag, som för att ta sats. Hon vågade inte se Ginny i ögonen när hon sa:

"Jo, det är Draco…"

Henne röst var en viskning, men det kändes som om lika gärna hade kunnat skrika, nu var hennes och Dracos hemlighet inte längre deras egen utan även Ginnys.

"Va?"

Ginny bara satt och stirrade på henne.

"Malfoy? Hur kan du vara med honom efter allt han gjort mot dig?"

"Jag vet hur det verkar, men han har förändrats, han är snäll, omtänksam och…"

"Är det samma Malfoy vi snackar om?"

"Ja, det är det…"

"Jaha, varför skulle han förändas så? Jag menar han är ju Malfoy, eller ska vi kalla honom Draco nu?"

Ginnys röst var hatisk och förrädisk. Men Hermione visste att hon mest var sårad över att hon inte sagt nåt till henne och att det var Draco de pratade om. Killen som hade två sidor, en hatisk och oförskämd som han visade alla andra och en mjuk och kärleksfull som han bara visade för Hermione.

"Jag vet inte, men han förändrades den där dagen då han bar mig till slottet och räddade mitt liv. Du vet den där dagen då jag och Ron gjorde slut.

"Va? Var det han som räddade dig?"

"Ja, det var det och sen har han varit som en annan person."

"Och när blev ni ett par då?"

"I början av november…"

"November? Det är ju tre månader sedan!"

Ginny såg nästan förorättad ut.

"Och du har inte sagt nåt?"

"Jag kunde inte…, Hermione viskade fram sitt svar. Jag ser ju hur du reagerar nu, och hade antagligen reagerat ännu värre då, innan ens jag lärt känna honom…"

"Vet Harry och Ron?"

"Vad tror du? Såklart de inte gör! Harry hade dödat Draco för länge sen om han visste."

"Jo, det är klart… Men nu när jag vet, kan jag ju hjälpa dig. Dina lögner och undanflykter har varit väl genomskinliga på sista tiden. Vi har till och med diskuterat vad du har haft för dig. Harry förföljde dig några gånger men han sa att du bara försvann. "

"Mmm, jag skulle uppskatta din hjälp Ginny, men du får absolut inte säga nåt till någon! Inte någon Ginny!"

"Jag fattar. Lova mig bara en sak Hermione."

"Vad?"

"Var försiktig! Jag är glad för din skull Hermione, men det är ju ändå Malfoy vi pratar om."

"Du behöver inte oroa dig Ginny, han är underbar."

"Mmm, du säger det, men det har jag inte märkt nåt av…"

Ginny tittade på Hermione som nu strålade som en sol när hon tänkte på Draco. Hon kunde inte låta bli att le.

Harry höll vad han sagt och bevakade nästan varenda steg Draco tog. Både Hermione och Draco upplevde det som jobbigt, de kunde ju knappt titta på varandra utan att Harry tittade snett på Draco. Efter örtläran några dagar senare så drog Hermione fötterna efter sig, låtsades leta efter något i sin väska och sa till Harry och Ron att gå i förväg. De andra gick också om henne, och det var ingen som såg henne när hon gick förbi porten in i slottet och runt hörnet och ställde sig där för att vänta. Draco kom strax efter. Han kysste henne utan omsvep och höll om henne ett par sekunder innan han släppte henne.

"Du ville prata med mig."

"Ja… "

"Mione, vad är det?"

"Ginny vet… om oss…"

"Va? "

"Ja, hon såg en av dina lappar och listade ut resten själv. "

"Jaha..."

Draco visste inte vad han skulle säga.

"Men om hon säger nåt…"

"Men det gör hon inte Draco. Hon håller tyst, hon är min vän."

"Men hon är ju ihop med Potter."

"Harry. Vi kan väl säga deras namn? Jo, jag vet, men Ginny skulle aldrig svika mig. Lita på mig!"

"Jag litar på dig Mione, det är Weasley jag inte litar på."

"Då får du lita på mig då. "

"Ok."

Han kysste henne igen.

"Vad sa hon om det då? Om oss menar jag."

"Hon blev arg först, sen chokad att det var du. Hon tycker väl inte särskilt mycket om dig, efter allt du gjort mot oss de sista åren…"

"Jag vet… jag har lite dåligt samvete för det…"

"Men sen blev hon glad för min skull, bara jag var försiktig."

"Jag skulle aldrig skada dig…"

"Jag vet. Nå väl, Ginny lovade att hjälpa oss, så vi kan ses oftare."

"Se där, det kanske är bra att hon vet."

Han log och hon log tillbaka.

"Jag måste gå in nu annars kommer Harry ut och letar efter mig."

"Ses vi ikväll?"

"Ja, det gör vi."

"Längtar redan."

Han gav henne en sista kyss innan hon sprang in, och han följde långsamt efter.

Den kvällen tryckte Ginny lugnt men bestämt ner Harry i soffan och kysste honom, medan hon gav Hermione ett litet, litet tecken att gå.

Det var nu början av februari, och snön hade börjat smälta. Det var lördag morgon och idag skulle de till Hogsmeade. Alla var förväntansfulla. Hermione däremot såg inte fram emot det lika mycket som alla andra, hon kunde ju inte gärna gå med Draco mitt i Hogsmeade. Hur gärna hon än ville så var riskerna för stora. Så det var med en halvhjärtad insats som hon drog på sig manteln och halsduken och följde med sina vänner. Hon kände sig som vanligt som femte hjulet under vagnen och trots de andras vänliga och kamratliga sätt så kunde hon inte hjälpa att känna sig lite utanför, Ron hade ju Luna och trots att Harry var en underbar vän så var han ju tillsammans med Ginny och Hermione ville inte inkräkta på deras tid. De satte sig på Tre Kvastar och tog varsin honungsöl innan de skulle börja med sina inköp. Stämningen var god inne på puben och Hermione blev lite gladare. Efter att de druckit upp så skiljdes de åt, Hermione skulle köpa nya fjäderpennor och pergament och annat skolmaterial, hennes var snart slut. De andra ville inte alls följa med utan gick till Zonkos istället. Dessutom skulle de titta på de nya quidditchgrejerna som kommit ut. Hermione suckade bara, och lämnade dem under den uppvaknande diskussionen om quidditch, den intresserade henne inte alls.

Hon gick runt i affären och plockade på sig det hon behövde, och sen gick hon ut och blev stående och bara tittade sig omkring. Hon kanske skulle köpa något till Draco, det var ju snart Alla hjärtans dag. Men vad? Hon gick runt lite och tittade, innan hon hittade den perfekta presenten. Hon var riktigt nöjd med sitt inköp när hon lämnade butiken. Draco skulle nog bli glad.

Hon mötte de andra igen och de gick tillsammans till Godisbaronen, för att handla ett berg av godis innan de vände åter till Hogwarts. Hon hade inte sett en skymt av Draco under hela dagen, undrar var han var någonstans? Hon längtade efter att träffa honom igen, men de skulle antagligen inte ses förrän på fredagen. Inte på riktigt i alla fall. De skulle väl försöka smita undan några minuter här och var men hon längtade efter att bara vara med honom utan att de behövde oroa sig att bli upptäckta eller så. Men på fredag måste de ju ses. Det var ju Alla hjärtans dag. Hon log vid tanken.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling

Del 19.

Veckan segade sig fram. Draco längtade efter fredagen, längtade efter Hermione. Han hatade att vara ifrån henne. Han stod helt enkelt inte ut, allt han hade runt sig när hon inte var i närheten var Slytherinelever som försökte få hans uppmärksamhet. Och de gjorde dem på alla möjliga sätt, men inget som fick honom att sluta tänka på Hermione. Dessutom var de flesta försöken att få honom att märka dem rent löjliga, som att reta Potter och hans vänner, kalla dem namn och andra förolämpningar. Värst var det när de pratade illa om hans Hermione, och han kunde inte säga något i hennes försvar. Bara lägga ner ämnet och försöka att inte bry sig, trots att han kokade inuti. Åh, vad han hatade sina så kallade kompisar… Han längtade efter Hermione, han kände sig ensam utan henne… Men snart var det fredag och han skulle snart få träffa henne och fira deras första Alla hjärtans dag tillsammans. Han hade köpt den perfekta presenten till henne, det hade tagit tid, han hade till och med missat utflykten till Hogsmeade. Han hade istället varit i London, han visste inte om det var ok att bara smita från Hogwarts så han hade inte sagt något till någon, utan väntat till alla gått och sen tagit sin till Diagongränden med flampulver. Där hade han köpt det han skulle ge henne. Nu gällde det bara att mini-Weasley höll sitt löfte och höll Potter borta. Han skulle bara sätta sin plan i rullning.

På onsdagen stod små nissar i entréhallen och sålde rosor. Antingen tog man dem med sig eller så kunde nissarna lämna dem till den man ville, med full diskretion förstås. Ron köpte en till Luna, Harry köpte till Ginny. Nissarna hade fullt upp från onsdagen till fredagen. De sålde och sprang runt och delade ut. De hade örtlära då en nisse kom in i växthuset och gav en ros, till Hermione. Det satt en lapp fäst vid den. "En ros till skolans vackraste tjej. -D" Hon rodnade när hon två sekunder senare mötte Dracos blick och han nickade nästan omärkbart. Hon märkte knappt att alla andra i klassen tittade på henne.

När fredagen äntligen kom kändes det som om Draco skulle spricka av längtan efter Hermione. Lektionerna segade sig fram och tycktes aldrig ta slut. Så fort de var slut sprang han upp till vid-behovsrummet. Det var det vanliga rummet, men just idag stod där ett bord med levande ljus, fint dukat och maten som alferna ställt fram luktade underbart. Han hade bett alferna snällt och de hade varit mycket samarbetsvilliga, det hade han inte trott men så var det. Kanske var det bara för att det var den dag det var och att kärleken sprudlade i hela slottet. Det stod massor med rosor överallt, brasan sprakade. Han stod och smygtittade i dörren efter Hermione, till slut kom hon springande. Han släppte in henne, stängde dörren och kysste henne sedan passionerat. Hon lade sina armar om hans nacke och besvarade kyssen. En lång stund senare så slet han sig ifrån henne.

"Kom nu, maten kallnar."

"Wow, rummet är underbart Draco!"

Hermione bara tittade sig omkring i rummet innan hon satte sig på stolen som Draco höll ut för henne. Sedan satte han sig och de njöt av maten som för dagen var extra god.

När de ätit upp satte de sig i soffan framför brasan där efterrätten dök upp på en svävande bricka. Draco tog dem och serverade Hermione en av dem, och brickan försvann lika snabbt som den kom dit. Hermione tog skeden och åt sakta, dels för att hon egentligen var mätt, dels för att det var så gott. Dracos röst trängde in i hennes tankar.

"Mione?"

"Ja…"

"Jag är så glad att jag får vara med dig."

"Samma här. "

"Jag hatar att vara ifrån dig."

"Jag vet men vi måste… annars kan det gå riktigt illa, det vet du…"

"Jag vet… men jag tycker ändå inte om det."

"Inte jag heller, men nu har vi i alla fall hjälp av Ginny."

"Jo, hon har faktiskt hjälpt oss en del."

"Harry har lugnat ner sig lite åtminstone…"

"Det är bra."

"Mmm"

Det blev tyst, de tittade bara in i varandras ögon, närmade sig varandra och kysstes. Länge. Sen drog sig Draco ifrån henne och log, hon log tillbaka. Hon harklade sig och sa.

"Jag har en present åt dig."

"Har du?"

Hon log och gav honom den inslagna presenten. Han öppnade den försiktigt och hittade en liten bok. Han tittade på den och höjde ett ögonbryn och tittade frågande på henne.

"Det är en magisk bok Draco. Vill du mig nåt så skriv i den, så kommer texten upp i min bok, jag har en likadan. "

"Oj, då slipper vi skriva lappar och smuggla ner i varandras böcker. Då kan vi dölja det här ännu bättre..."

Han sa det men sorg i rösten. Hon visste varför. Han, liksom hon, ville inget hellre än att gå in i Stora salen hand i hand och visa sin kärlek för alla, inte bry sig om vad folk tyckte om deras förhållande. De ville visa sin lycka, sin kärlek och sin tillgivenhet till varandra. Men de kunde inte, det skulle innebära döden för dem båda två.

"Tack så jättemycket Mione! Det är en underbar present."

"Den kan göra så att man kan se och prata med varandra också, om ingen är i närheten. Men tro nu inte att jag inte tyckt om dina lappar i mina böcker. Blir glad för varenda en, så sluta inte, men nu måste du inte, utan kan göra det när det är riskfritt."

Draco skrattade till.

"Jag ska inte sluta lägga lappar i dina böcker, jag lovar!"

"Bra."

Hon log mot honom och kysste honom.

"Här är din present."

Han gav henne en stor paket i rött papper med guldband runt. Hon började småfnittra.

"Åhå, Gryffindors färger."

"Jag vet, tyckte det passade och dessutom är väl rött kärlekens färg?"

"Sant."

Hon drog bort bandet och lade det i soffan, sedan tog hon försiktigt bort pappret och fann en guldfärgad kartong, med små röda hjärtan på. Hon lyfte på locket och överst fann hon en röd ros. Hon tog upp den och tittade på den.

"Den är evig, den vissnar aldrig."

"Tack Draco"

Hon höll den ömt i sin hand länge och tittade som förtrollad på den, tills Draco inte kunde hålla sig längre.

"Titta på den riktiga presenten nu!"

Hon gjorde som han sa och lade ner rosen och vek undan silkespappret som fanns i kartongen och flämtade till av förvåning, hon tog upp klänningen och tittade på den. Den var lavendelfärgad och mycket vacker.

"Tycker du om den?"

Hermione fick inte fram ett enda ord men nickade ivrigt.

"Prova den då!"

Hon reste sig upp direkt och sprang in bakom skärmen som nu uppenbarat sig i rummet. Hon tog av sig sina kläder och tog vördnadsfullt på sig klänningen. Sen gick hon ut och visade den för Draco, han tappade hakan fullständigt, hon var så vacker. Den underbara klänningen var av det vackraste lavendelfärgade sidentyg. Den saknade axelband och hade en smal figursydd överdel för att övergå i en vid kjol med mycket tyg, det var en tendens till släp där bak. Den snäva överdelen passade hennes kropp perfekt, den framhävde hennes former precis på rätt sätt. Den var lång, så lång att den släpade lite i golvet, men det kunde avhjälpas med ett par skor med klack Över axlarna lade hon sjalen som hörde till.

"Mione…"

Draco kunde inte få kontroll över sin röst, hon hade tagit andan ur honom.

"Tack så jättemycket Draco! Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga.

"Du ser underbar ut! "

"Tack…"

Hermione rodnade och Draco lade sina armar om henne, såg in i hennes ögon.

"Jag tänkte du kunde ha den på avslutningsbalen.

"Visst ska jag det!"

"Jag älskar dig!"

"Jag älskar dig med!"

Hermione gick bakom skärmen igen och tog av sig klänningen, hon ville ju inte förstöra den, sen tog hon på sig Dracos pyjamasjacka. Han tittade lite på henne när hon kom och satte sig igen, men hon bara log tillbaka. Hon kysste honom och han besvarade. Kyssen blev allt mer intensiv och het. Han la ner henne på rygg i soffan, lade sig ner över henne, stödde sig på armbågarna. Allt medan hans läppar fortfarande var kvar på hennes. Hon fumlade med knapparna i hans skjorta som snart föll till golvet. Han hävde sig upp, lyfte upp henne och bar henne till sängen, han lade sig bredvid och han kysste henne med en oerhörd hetta Hon besvarade kyssen, tryckte sig tätt intill hans bara överkropp. Han smekte henne ner längs ryggen, ner till ryggslutet, in under hennes tröja. Hon suckade. Han visste att hon tyckte om det och hon kysste honom intensivt som svar, hade sin tunga i hans mun. Hon lade sitt bara ben över hans, kom ännu lite närmare. Han tog sin andra hand och började knäppa upp hennes pyjamasjacka. Hon stannade upp mitt i kyssen som hon just gav honom, men bara för en sekund, sedan fortsatte hon kyssa honom som för att ge sitt godkännande. Han knäppte upp ytterligare en knapp och nu visste de båda att de skulle göra mer än bara sova bredvid varandra ikväll. Men ingen av dem tvekade eller ens tänkte en andra gång…


	20. Chapter 20

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling

Del 20.

Nästa morgon vaknade de tätt ihopslingrade. De låg kvar säkert en timme innan de gick upp och gick ner till Stora salen för att äta frukost. Ron och Luna satt så nära varandra man kunde komma och log mot varandra, Luna med sina vanliga drömmande ögon och Ron med ett näst intill identiskt uttryck. Ginny log mot dem innan hon vände sig mot Hermione som nu satt sig hos dem.

"Hej!"

"Hej! "

Hermione mötte Harrys blick, den sprudlade av glädje.

"Hade ni en bra dag igår?"

"Om vi hade!"

Ginny log med hela ansiktet.

"Harry hade lagt ut en massa rosor som ledde ner till sjön och sen gick vi till en undanskymd liten vrå på sjätte våningen och hade picknick. Så mysigt!"

"Låter underbart!"

"Du då Mione? Har lite dåligt samvete att vi bara lämnade dig igår."

Harry tittade på henne med bekymrade ögon.

"Var inte orolig för det! Är bara glad för er skull! Jag hade en mysig kväll för mig själv igår. Hade ju kvar mitt godis från Godisbarnonen, så jag kröp ner i sängen med en riktigt bra bok och en påse godis. Perfekt!"

Harry verkade nöjd med svaret, även om han inte såg ut att förstå sig på henne, men han började ta för sig av frukosten och Ginny tittade på Hermione. Hon tittade tillbaka, log och mimade ett tack till sin vän som log tillbaka.

Senare satt Hermione i biblioteket och gjorde läxorna då hon hittade en lapp från Draco i sina böcker, den hade inte legat där på morgonen utan Draco måste lagt den där under lektionen.

"_Kunde inte låta bli, tycker om att berätta att jag älskar dig. Din för evigt_". Hon log, och var glad att han inte slutat skicka lappar.

Hon tog upp sin lilla bok och skrev ett tack till honom. Svaret kom omedelbart. När lunchrasten var slut låg läxorna orörda, hon och Draco hade skrivit frågor och svar till varandra en hel timme. De pratade om allt och inget, bland annat om den gångna natten. Draco hade frågat om hon ångrade sig, men nej, det gjorde hon inte. Inte alls.

På kvällen satt hon med de andra vid brasan i Gryffindortornet, hon och Draco skulle inte ses idag. När hon började bli trött så gick hon upp till sovsalen och bytte om och kröp ner i sin säng. Hon drog för förhängena för att få vara i fred, sen kröp hon ner under täcket, tog fram sin bok, viskade "lumos" och började sedan skriva i trollstavens sken, och hon fick genast svar.

Februari blev till mars, snön smälte bort, och det hade börjat bli varmare. Hermione och Draco gick ut och gick promenader runt sjön ibland, det var skönt att komma ut lite och inte bara ses inne jämt. De dagar de inte träffades så skrev de till varandra i sina böcker och även pratade om ingen var i närheten. Ginny hade fått Harry att inte vara så misstänksam mot Draco, så de kunde ses mera. Men Hermione märkte att Harry fortfarande tittade lite snett på Draco så fort han tittade ett ögonblick för länge på henne. Men Draco hade sagt att hon skulle vara glad att Harry brydde sig så mycket, och skyddade henne, att hon hade en sådan god vän. Harry däremot hade sagt till henne om och om igen att akta sig för Draco, så pass ofta att hon började ledsna på det, men hon höll god min och sa bara att det skulle hon göra. Men på något sätt kändes det som om det bara var en tidsfråga tills allt skulle komma fram. Det kändes som om det hade gått för bra med att dölja deras relation, för lätt på något sätt…

Hermione satt vid Gryffindorbordet och åt frukost med Ron och Harry. Hon sträckte sig precis över bordet för att ta en skiva rostat bröd när ljudet av hundratals ugglor ljöd genom stora salen och meddelade att dagens post var i antågande. Hon fick som vanligt The Daily Prophet, gav ugglan betalt och bläddrade sedan snabbt igen tidningen. Men inga rubriker stack ut mer än vanligt, ämnet Voldemort och hans gärningar var viktiga att läsa, men inget man ville göra över frukosten så hon lade tidningen åt sidan och gjorde ett nytt försök att ta en smörgås. Men denna morgon fick Hermione inte bara en uggla utan två. Den andra landade på bordet, sträckte fram benet så att hon kunde ta brevet och sedan försvann den lika snabbt som den kommit. Hon vecklade upp lappen och läste:

"_Hermione, möt mig vid den stora eken ikväll. Jag väntar där."_

Hon kom på sig själv med att tänka att det inte var sådär gulligt som vanligt, men slog bort tanken. Hon log då hon tänkte på att det var den första uggla han sänt henne, han började ta ut svängarna, för ugglepost var ju inte alltid det säkraste sättet att kommunicera. Han hade visserligen sagt att hon skulle vänta sig en överraskning denna vecka, men detta hade hon inte räknat med.

"Vem var den ifrån?"

Ron tittade frågande på henne.

"Ingen särskild…"

Hon rodnade. Harry märkte det, gav henne en konstig blick, men lät ämnet falla. Hon gav honom en tacksam blick. Ron hade nog inte märkt nåt av den tysta konversationen för Luna hade kommit in i matsalen.

Lektionerna gick segt hela den dagen, precis som de brukade göra när hon skulle träffa Draco på kvällen. När kvällen äntligen kom drog hon på sig en tröja och sprang iväg. Nere i entréhallen kände hon någon som ryckte i hennes ärm och fick henne att stanna. Hon vände sig om och såg in i Harrys gröna ögon.

"Vart ska du? "

"Ut bara…"

"Du verkar ha lite för bråttom för att bara gå ut."

"Jag… jag skulle…"

"Hermione, ljug inte för mig."

Han såg in i hennes ögon. De genomborrade henne, sökte svar. Och hon visste att han skulle finna dem, så hon beslöt sig för att säga sanningen. Inte hela men en liten del.

"Jag ska träffa någon Harry."

"Vem?"

"Det kan jag inte säga."

"Vem Hermione?"

"Min… pojkvän…"

"Din pojkvän?"

"Ja…"

"Och när tänkte du introducera honom för oss, dina vänner? Eller åtminstone berätta om honom."

"Snart… "

"Varför…"

Längre han inte Harry med sin fråga. Hermione ville iväg och det nu, så hon avbröt honom.

"Varför kan du inte bara vara glad för min skull? Du har ju Ginny. Ron har Luna. Varför kan inte jag få ha någon? Varför kan inte jag få vara glad?"

Harry såg chockad ut, men samlade sig snabbt, lade en hand på hennes axel, såg in i hennes ögon och sa:

"Klart du ska vara lycklig Hermione! Jag vill ju bara skydda dig… du är ju min bästa vän Mione. Vill ju bara att du ska vara trygg."

"Jag vet Harry. "

"Lova mig att du är försiktig bara!"

"Jag ska."

"Bra, iväg med dig nu!"

Han log mot henne och hon och hon log tillbaka innan hos vände sig om och sprang ut genom porten och vidare mot den stora eken. Men när hon kom dit var inte Draco där. Han hade väl inte kommit än så hon ställde sig och tittade ut över sjön. Hon hörde ett ljud bakom sig, men hann inte vända sig om innan förtrollningen träffade henne och hon sjönk ner till marken. Hon tänkte på Draco och att hon inte lyckats hålla löftet hon just givit Harry. Sedan blev allt svart…

Harry satt framför elden i uppehållsrummet och väntade på Hermione. För vad hon än sa så var han orolig för henne, det kändes som om hon dolde något för honom. Något som kunde vara farligt… Han visste inte varför men han hade haft en gnagande känsla inom sig ett tag nu om att allt inte var som det skulle. Han ville bara försäkra sig om att hon var i säkert förvar här i Gryffindortornet innan han gick och lade sig. Men nu var klockan halv två och hon var inte tillbaka än. Var var hon någonstans?

Under tiden vaknade Hermione långsamt upp i ett mörkt rum utan fönster. Hon försökte lokalisera sig men insåg snart att det var helt omöjligt. Hon hade en hiskelig huvudvärk och la sig ner igen för att dämpa den. Då öppnades det en dörr. Hermione försökte resa sig upp men lyckades bara halvhjärtat. Hon såg en mörk siluett i ljuset från dörren. Den sa inget bara stod och stirrade på henne. Sedan helt oväntat riktade den sin trollstav mot henne.

"CRUCIO!"

Hermione vred sig i plågor, skrek ut sin smärta. Hon trodde på allvar att hon nu skulle dö, men sen lättade plötsligt smärtan och hon andades flämtande. Men precis när den första lättat så kom nästa.

"CRUCIO!"

Hermione kastade sig av och an på golvet i smärta. Hon skrek. Hon hörde ett skratt. Vem skrattade? Lika plötsligt som dörren öppnats stängdes den igen. Det blev åter mörkt. Tårarna började rinna nedför hennes kinder. De rann av smärta, av rädsla och av vrede. Hur kunde hon vara så dum? Bli lurad så. Draco hade aldrig skickat en uggla förr, varför börja nu? Den var ju inte från honom, det visste hon, eller… Men vem var den ifrån då? Eller var det trots allt Draco som skickat den? Var allt bara ett lömskt spel från hans sida? Hon ville bara inte tro det…


	21. Chapter 21

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling

Del 21.

Harry vaknade i soffan den morgonen av att Ron och Ginny ruskade honom. Han satte sig med ens käpprätt upp, klarvaken.

"Är Hermione tillbaka än?"

"Nä, hur så?"

Ron tittade frågande på honom.

"Hon kom inte tillbaka igår kväll…"

Harry såg upprörd ut, men Ginny som visste att Hermione träffade Draco på kvällarna och ibland hela nätterna tog det hela med ro.

"Det är nog ingen fara Harry. "

Harry lät sig inte lugnas av dessa ord men följde ändå med ner till stora salen för att äta frukost. Detta efter att Ron högljutt sagt att han var hungrig.

Så de gick ner, men Harry kunde inte äta, han var för orolig för Hermiones skull. Så han satt mest och tittade sig omkring för att om möjligt få syn på henne. Men utan resultat.

Vid Slytherinbordet satt Draco ensam. Han orkade inte med de andra. Inte nu, när han sett en annan sida av livet. Den fina sidan. Och allt tack vare Hermione. Hans underbara, söta Hermione. Han spanade efter henne, men hon verkade inte ha följt med de andra ner till frukosten idag. De satt utan henne, men han lade märke till att Potter tittade sig oroligt omkring sig. Undrar om det var Hermione han tittade efter. Det måste det ju vara. Vem skulle det annars vara?

Ljudet av hundratals vingar fyllde salen och dagens post anlände. En stor, mörk uggla landade framför Harry. Han stirrade förvånat på den några sekunder innan han lossade brevet från ugglans ben. Sen försvann ugglan utan att vänta på svar. Harry vecklade upp lappen och läste genom orden som stod där… Han stirrade på lappen, läste den igen…

"_Till Harry Potter, _

_Om du vill ha din lilla vän Hermione Granger tillbaka så gör du bäst i att ge oss dig själv i utbyte. Mörkrets herre har börjat ledsna på dina lekar. Så nu är det du eller hon. Någon av er ska dö. Om du vill rädda henne så kom till Malfoys Herrgård, där vi väntar på dig."_

Harry stirrade fortfarande på brevet han höll i sin hand. Orden sjönk in i honom. Hermione var kidnappad. Men det var ett annat ord som också hade fastnat i hans medvetande. Malfoy. Så detta var hans verk. Harry tänkte inte mer, utan ställde sig upp, knöt omedvetet nävarna.

Ron tittade på honom. Harry brydde sig inte utan började gå bort mot Slytherinbordet.

"Harry, vart ska du? Harry?! HARRY!"

Men han hörde inte, utan gick rakt fram till Malfoy och gav honom ett knytnävslag rakt i ansiktet.

Draco hade sett Harry resa sig och komma mot honom. Så han hade ställt sig upp. Men Harrys knytnävsslag kom som en total överraskning och han föll till marken. Fortfarande liggande på marken kände han fler slag mot kroppen, ansiktet. Harry slog ursinnigt på honom varhelst han kom åt. Han fortsatte tills Ron och Ginny med gemensamma krafter drog bort honom och Draco hörde Harrys ursinniga röst:

"VAD HAR DU GJORT MED HENNE?!"

Draco tittade på honom. Frågande, tvekande. Hade Harry fått reda på att han var Hermiones pojkvän?

"OM DU KRÖKT SÅ MYCKET SOM ETT HÅRSTRÅ PÅ HENNE SÅ SKA JAG DÖDA DIG!"

Harry rasade fortfarande. Ron och Ginny tittade från Harry till Draco och tillbaka till Harry.

"Harry vad är det som hänt?"

"VAD SOM HÄNT?!"

"Lugna ner dig Harry."

Ginny hade tagit Harrys hand och tittade nu på honom, tvingade honom att titta på henne och detta fick honom att lugna ner sig lite.

"Harry vad är det som hänt?"

"VAD SOM HÄNT? DET DÄR KRYPET HAR KIDNAPPAT HERMIONE!"

Harrys ögon blixtrade på nytt när han stod och pekade på Draco. Draco tittade oförstående tillbaka. Var Hermione kidnappad?

"Va? Hur vet du det?"

"Det här brevet förklarar allt!"

Harry räckte brevet till Ron, som läste och lämnade det vidare till Ginny som också läste.

"Malfoy hur kunde du?"

Rons röst var frän.

"Vad…"

Dracos röst ville inte lyda honom. Han mötte Ginnys blick, vädjade om hjälp. Han visste ju att hon visste om hans relation med Hermione. Ginny såg ut att uppfatta blicken och nickade.

"Vad…"

"Vad har du gjort med henne Malfoy? Har du gjort något annat än fört henne till din herrgård så lovar jag dig, då dödar jag dig!"

Harrys röst hade nu växlat från rasande till förtvivlad.

"Är hon hemma hos mig?"

Dracos röst gick upp i falsett i slutet av meningen. Han tittade nu med skräckslagna ögon från Harry till Ginny, vidare till Ron och tillbaka till Harry.

"Jag måste hem!"

Han reste sig upp, kände sig mörbultad efter Harrys slag mot honom, men brydde sig inte utan sprang iväg, ner till Slytherins uppehållsrum. Vidare in i sin sovsal och drog fram sin koffert. Där tog han fram en ask med flampulver som hans far skickat med honom, tog en näve och rusade tillbaka till uppehållsrummets eld. Han kastade in flampulvret, elden blev grön, han steg in och skrek

"Malfoys herrgård!"

Ett ögonblick senare var han borta.

Harry, Ron och Ginny hade lämnat stora salen, gick sakta ut genom porten, och satte sig på trappan i morgonens solsken.

"Vad ska vi göra?"

"Rädda henne såklart."

"Ja, men hur?"

"Vi måste dit till att börja med, hem till Malfoy."

Harry nästan spottade ur sig det sista ordet. Ginny tittade på honom och det var då Harry märkte att hon varit tyst hela tiden. Han tittade på henne med frågande blick, hon harklade sig lite och sa:

"Jag… jag tror inte… Dra… Malfoy gjorde detta."

"Vad menar du Ginny?"

"Draco är kär i Hermione så jag tror inte att han skulle göra henne illa."

"Kär??"

"Ja…"

"Nä du Ginny, den kan du dra för någon annan. Jag ser inte att han överhuvudtaget kan älska någon annan än sig själv!"

"Men Harry lyssna på mig nu! Hermione älskar Draco och han älskar henne! De har varit ihop länge nu!"

"VA??"

"Det är sant!"

Ginny slog ut armarna för att riktigt understryka det hon sa.

"Hermione berättade för mig för ett tag sen.

"Varför sa hon ingenting till oss?"

"Ja, Harry vad tror du? Lyssnar du på dig själv nu? Du hatar honom och skulle bara försökt få henne att lämna honom eller ännu värre."

"Jo… det förstås… Men igår stoppade jag henne i entréhallen då hon var på väg ut, och hon sa att hon skulle träffa sin pojkvän. Alltså skulle hon ju träffa Malfoy i alla fall."

"Harry, du såg hur han reagerade! Han hade ingen aning om det här!"

Harry tänkte säga något till svar men hindrade sig själv då han insåg att hon faktiskt hade rätt. Han hade sett förvånad ut, ja nästan rädd när han sa att Hermione var bortförd till hans hem.

"Ok, säg att det du säger är sant. Vad gör vi då?

"Vi måste ändå dit och rädda henne!"

"Men kan inte han göra det då?"

"Tror du på det själv? Tror du verkligen att hans far skulle godkänna det förhållandet?"

"Nej."

"Då så. Vi måste hämta våra grejer och genast ge oss av."

De sprang hela vägen tillbaka till Gryffindortornet, där de mötte Neville och Luna.

"Vart är ni på väg?"

"Malfoy har kidnappat Hermione, vi måste rädda henne!"

Luna tittade på Neville och sen sa de i korus:

"Vi följer med."

"Ok."

Harry svarade direkt. Det fanns ingen tid att diskutera och ju fler de var desto bättre. De tog snabbt fram sina klädnader och kvastar och satte fart mot Malfoys hem. Vinden slet i dem och det var svårt att hålla kursen, men de var beslutsamma i sina rörelser och flög stadigt framåt.

I det mörka rummet hade Hermione börjat ge upp. Hon hade med jämna mellanrum hela natten blivit utsatt för Cruciatusförbannelsen. Hon blödde ur flera stora sår och en mängd småsår, hennes tröja var nästan helt röd. Hon hade ont i hela kroppen och hade svårt att röra sig. Hon var trött, men tvingade sig själv att inte sova, hon var rädd att förlora medvetandet. Hennes enda hopp var att Harry skulle komma, men det ville hon samtidigt inte att han skulle göra. För hon visste att de skulle döda honom om han dök upp här. Och hon tänkte på Draco. Visste han var hon var? Var det han som lurat hit henne? Eller skulle han komma och rädda henne?


	22. Chapter 22

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling

Del 22.

Draco hade nu kommit hem, och sprang ut i köket där han mötte sin far.

"Draco, vad gör du hemma? Borde inte du vara i skolan? Och vad har du gjort i ansiktet?"

"Potter slog mig. Han trodde jag hade kidnappat Her… Granger."

"Jaså, det trodde han. Så han kommer hit?"

"Jag vet inte, men jag antar det. Han står henne nära. "

"Bra, mycket bra."

Hans fars röst var kall som is, och mycket beräknande. Nu stod Draco inte ut längre.

"Far, var är hon?"

"I källarrummet."

"Får jag gå dit?"

"Jaså, du kom hem för att dra ditt strå till stacken som vi andra. Självklart får du gå dit och håll inte igen. Gör det som måste göras ordentligt. Vid närmare eftertanke så tror jag att jag följer med dig."

De gick nerför trappan, hans far öppnade låset som satt på dörren. Draco stålsatte sig för synen han visste skulle möta honom på andra sidan dörren. Men aldrig att han kunnat föreställa sig den syn som visade sig för honom när hans far öppnade dörren. Hans Hermione låg på sida på golvet i sitt eget blod. Hon var sargad och sårig och såg mycket plågad ut. Han tänkte inte utan rusade fram och knäböjde bredvid den han älskade så högt. Han höjde en darrande hand och rörde tvekande vid hennes axel. Då hon ryckte till av smärta drog han tillbaka handen och la den istället på hennes kind. Hon öppnade sakta ögonen.

"Draco…?"

Hennes röst hördes knappt, så svag var den, men han kunde ändå urskilja den. Han viskade tillbaka:

"Ja, jag är här nu…"

"Vad fan är detta för nåt?!"

Draco ryckte till när han hörde sin fars skarpa röst.

"Vad håller du på med Draco? Kom hit och bevisa att du lyder under mörkrets herre. Kasta cruciatusförbannelsen över henne!"

"Nej…"

Det var första gången i hela sitt liv som Draco sa emot sin far.

"VAD SA DU?"

"Nej. Nej, jag vägrar!"

"Vad an detta infall? Hon är en smutsskalle Draco!"

"Kalla henne inte det!"

"Varför inte? "

"För att… för att jag älskar henne…"

"VAD? JAG HAR JU VARNAT DIG!"

"Jag älskar henne!"

"VAD FAN PRATAR DU OM?"

"Hon är min flickvän…"

"Nu kastar du cruciatusförbannelsen över henne, annars gör jag det!"

"Jag kan inte far!"

"Då så! CRUCIO!!"

Hans far riktade trollstaven mot Hermione.

"NEEJ!!"

Draco kastade sig i vägen för förbannelsen som träffade honom och han kände den plötsliga smärtan, vred sig i plågor, men vägrade skrika. Den tillfredställelsen skulle han inte ge sin far.

"Så du är beredd att offra dig för henne."

"Ja, det är jag."

"Men så kan vi inte ha det min son. "

Hans far kastade ännu en förbannelse över honom. Draco grimaserade av smärta, och innan plågan hade lagt sig så tog hans far tag i hans klädnad och drog med honom ut ur rummet och in till ett intilliggande rum, där han kedjade fast honom i väggen med kraftiga kedjor och rejäla lås. Sen fortsatte han plåga sin son. I över en timme gick Lucius Malfoy mellan Hermione och Draco och kastade förbannelser över dem. I början hörde Draco hur Hermione skrek, och hennes skrik skar i hjärtat på honom, men när han efter ett tag inte hörde några mer skrik så fylldes han med oro istället. Var hon död nu? Hade hans vidriga far dödat hans älskade? Vid den tanken kunde han inte längre hindra tårarna som vällde upp i hans ögon. De rann ännu nedför hans kinder när hans far än en gång kom in i hans rum…

Under tiden hade Harry och de andra kommit fram till herrgården, de stod nu utanför, i ett buskage. De stod och tittade in genom de stora fönstren. Därinne rörde sig åtminstone fem personer, men de såg inte till Hermione. Var kunde hon vara? De smög försiktigt runt huset och tittade in i alla fönster, men bara för att konstatera att det var bara två av rummet som inte var tomma, köket och vardagsrummet. Där hade de som var i huset samlats, för övervåningen var också nedsläckt och öde. De insåg att de behövde en plan för att kunna frige Hermione. Deras största fördel var överraskningsmomentet, visst, de som fanns inne i huset visste att Harry skulle komma, men inte när och inte att han hade fyra stycken med sig. De bestämde sig för att slåss i grupper och bekämpa varsin dödsätare. Harry såg beslutsamheten i sina vänners ögon, och kände en våg av tacksamhet mot dem. De var beredda att offra sina liv för detta. Det var vad man kunde kalla riktiga vänner, och han beundrade dem. Att han själv skulle ställas mot Voldemort och antagligen dö för hans hand var redan skrivet i stjärnorna, men att hans vänner gick med honom på vägen, utan en sekunds tvekan gjorde honom riktigt rörd. Han gjorde ett tecken åt dem att de skulle börja sitt anfall nu, eftersom han visste att det var bråttom. De där inne hatade mugglarfödda och Hermione hade säkert redan utsatts för både det ena och det andra. De smög sig långsamt upp för gången till dörren, vred försiktigt om handtaget. Dörren gick upp ljudlöst och de tassade in. Harry gick först och såg till att alla gick bakom honom, han ville inte att de skulle bli skadade för hans skull, trots att det nu skulle bli omöjligt att undvika. De kom in i en stor hall, Ron, som gick sist, stängde dörren lika tyst som de öppnat den. De hörde rösterna från vardagsrummet, det lät som om de diskuterade något och att de inte riktigt var överens om vad de än pratade om. Harry och de andra smög sig fram till portalen som ledde in i vardagsrummet. De tryckte sig mot väggen för att inte synas. Harry vände sig mot sina vänner och tittade frågande på dem, de tittade beslutsamt tillbaka och nickade sammanbitet. Harry såg oron som han själv kände avspegla sig i alla de andras ögon. Han gav dem en kort nick åt dem, för att berätta för dem att det var dags nu. Han såg Neville ta ett djupt, djupt andetag innan han fokuserade på Harry och nickade. Harry gjorde ett litet tecken innan de hoppade fram i valvet och kastade förtrollningar mot var sin dödsätare. Total förvirring uppstod, två av dödsätare var nu utan trollstav då de övermanövrerats av Luna och Ginny. Två andra låg stela på golvet efter att ha träffats av Harry och Neville. Den dödsätare som Ron siktat på hade rent instinktivt hoppat undan och klarat sig på grund av sina snabba reflexer. Men plötsligt kom fler dödsätare ut i rummet från de intilliggande rummen. Harry reagerade blixtsnabbt och kastade iväg flera förtrollningar i snabb följd. Bakom sig hörde han de andra göra likadant. Denna gång var dock överraskningsmomentet borta och samtidigt som de skickade iväg sina egna förtrollningar fick de göra allt de kunde för att undvika dödsätarnas förbannelser. Hela rummet blev som ett stort kaos. Deras strategi om hur de skulle kämpa försvann och det som gällde nu var var man för sig själv. Ljusstrålar fanns överallt i rummet och det krävdes både snabbhet, list och tur för att undvika dem, samtidigt som man själv kastade förtrollningar och kanske till och med fick iväg en skyddsförtrollning för någon av de andra. Harry stred med en dödsätare i ena änden av rummet, inte långt från honom kämpade Ron och Neville mot varsin fiende, medan Ginny och Luna faktiskt lyckades hålla ihop och stred sida vid sida i den andra delen av rummet.

"CRUCIO!"

"LAMSLÅ!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

- " PROTEGO!"

I rummet var det ett enda stort virrvarr av människor, trollformler, skrik. Harry och de andra hade träffat flera av dödsätarna, men även själva blivit träffade. Blod droppade från nästan alla som befann sig i rummet och parketten var dödprickig. Alla var för upptagna för att se att det var en person som lämnade rummet…


	23. Chapter 23

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling

Del 23.

Kampen mellan Harry, hans vänner och dödsätarna pågick länge. De blev tröttare och tröttare. Harry såg utmattningen i hans vänners ögon och kroppsspråk. De hade inte längre samma snabbhet och kvicka rörelser, men de kämpade på. Han själv kände sig så trött som om han skulle falla ihop när som helst. Men han kunde inte ge upp nu. Inte nu när de var så nära att slå dödsätarna. Det var nu bara två kvar av dem och Harry slog sig ihop med Ron och tog sig an den ena, medan de andra tre tog den andra. De skickade iväg de sista förtrollningarna och så var slaget vunnet. Ron sjönk ner på knä av ren utmattning, han hade kämpat som ett djur, och oron för Hermione lyste i hans ögon. Neville stod och höll sig hårt om sin arm, han hade träffats av en förbannelse och hade nu ett djupt sår som gick längs hela armen, från handleden till armbågen. Ginny haltade när hon kom fram till Harry och föll i hans famn. Han höll om henne en stund innan han satte ner henne och kollade på hennes ben. Även hon hade ett stort sår, han helade det bäst han kunde och tog sedan av sig sin tröja och lade om det. Sen kollade han även på Nevilles sår och lade om även det. Luna stod där och hämtade andan. Hon hade småsår både i ansiktet och på kroppen, men verkade annars ok. Harry var den som klarat sig bäst, fast också han blödde lite varstans. Hans röst ville inte lyda honom när han började prata.

"Vi… vi måste hitta Mione."

Alla nickade, sammanbitet. Harry såg på sina vänner.

"Neville, orkar du leta?"

"Ja, vi måste hitta henne."

"Bra, kan du och Luna leta på övervåningen? Så tar Ron och Ginny denna våning och jag kollar i källaren."

"Men…"

Det var Ginny som började protestera, men Harry bara tittade på henne.

"Ginny, du borde vila ditt ben, dessutom är det bra om ni är två kvar här, så att ni kan kolla de andra rummen och ha lite koll på de där."

Han pekade på dödsätarna som låg överallt i rummet. Ginny och Ron nickade, de förstod ansvaret som lagts på dem. Harry vände sig mot Neville och Luna.

"Var försiktiga och håll ihop, vi vet inte vad som finns däruppe."

"Vi lovar Harry."

De vände sig om och tassade tyst ut ur rummet på snabba fötter. Ginny kom fram till Harry och lade armarna om honom, kramade honom hårt.

"Du måste också vara försiktig Harry! Det får inte hända dig nåt!"

"Just nu gäller det bara att hitta Hermione och ta henne härifrån. "

Han kysste Ginny i pannan innan han släppte henne, och med en sista blick på henne och Ron så lämnade han rummet, gick ut i hallen igen, och började leta efter dörren ner till källaren. Efter en stund och ett antal misslyckande (Harry kunde inte förstå varför ett hus behövde fem klädkammare och garderober i hallen), så hittade han till slut dörren som visade trappan som ledde ner till källaren. Han gick försiktigt nerför trappan, försökte hålla sig så tyst som möjligt. När han kom nedför trappan var det tystnaden som skrämde honom mest. Han trodde inte att det fanns någon härnere, men han var ju tvungen att kolla. Han trevade sig sakta fram i halvdunklet, tills han hittade en låst dörr, han använde trollstaven och låste upp. Han öppnade dörren och blev stående som förstenad. Synen som mötte honom gjorde honom utom sig av fasa, vrede och en rädsla stor som hela universum grep tag i honom. Både väggarna, golvet och till och med taket hade blodfläckar på sig, det var helt ohyggligt att se. Men det värsta var inte väggarna, eller golvet. Det värsta var gestalten som fanns på golvet. Därinne låg Hermione… Hon låg i en pöl av blod, sitt eget, hon hade stora, öppna sår överallt på kroppen, hennes tröja hade revor överallt. Hon rörde sig inte och var påtagligt blek i ansiktet, en nyans som hade börjat gå åt det grå hållet. Den nyans Harry visste att döda hade. Hennes ögonlock var slutna, håret låg i en halvcirkel om henne, omgärdade hennes ansikte. Hon hade en sprucken läpp, en sår på ena kinden och något som såg ut att bli en stor blåtira. Harry flämtade till, han kände sig svimfärdig och illamående, och det kändes som om han skulle kräkas. Tankarna svindlande och han kunde inte ta in det han såg. Var Hermione död? Hade han kommit för sent trots allt? Han vände sig om och kräktes. Hans transliknande tillstånd försvann och han rusade de få metrarna fram, där kunde han inte längre stå på sina ben, utan de vek sig och han föll ihop vid hennes sida. Han vände henne försiktigt så hon hamnade på rygg. Han kände efter en puls, såg efter om hon andades… Han kände den svaga och oregelbundna pulsen, insåg att hon faktiskt var vid liv. Hon andades ytligt och Harry insåg att det gällde att handla snabbt. Han lyfte försiktigt upp Hermione, bar ut henne ur rummet, och uppför trappan. Han gick så fort han vågade, men det kändes som om det tog en evighet att nå toppen av trappan och komma in i vardagsrummet. Där mötte han de andra, de stannade och bara stirrade på synen framför dem. Ron började gråta, Ginny skrek, Neville såg ut som om han skulle svimma. Den som höll sig lugnast och sakligast var Luna. Hon tittade rakt in i Harrys förtvivlade ögon, gick fram till honom, lade en hand på hans kind och sa:

"Harry, lever hon?"

Harry nickade och viskade.

"Men bara knappt…"

"Ok, vi måste till St Mungos med henne. Vi kan inte hela så stora sår själva…"

"Ja, vi måste skynda oss."

Med ens tittade Ginny på Harry.

"Men Draco då?"

"Va?"

"Vi vet att han skulle hem, men vi har inte sett till honom någonstans i huset."

"Men han kanske drog innan vi kom. "

"Han skulle aldrig lämna Hermione sån här. "

"Hur vet du det?"

"Jag bara vet det! Var han inte i källaren? "

"Vet inte, Hermione var i det första rum jag hittade. Ok, vi gör så här, Neville kom hit."

Neville gick fram till Harry, och Harry lade oändligt försiktigt över Hermione i Nevilles utsträckta armar.

"Neville, ta med Hermione till St Mungos, och kolla upp din arm också. Ta med dig de andra. Jag ska leta efter Malfoy."

"Jag stannar", sa Ginny och satte beslutsamt armarna i kors över bröstet.

"Nej det gör du inte!"

"Jo, det gör jag."

Än en gång var det Luna som redde ut situationen.

"Harry det är ingen idé att tjafsa om det, hon har bestämt sig och tänker inte ångra sig, och vi spiller just nu värdefull tid."

Hon tittade menade på Hermione och sedan tillbaka på Harry. Han insåg att det nu var riktigt bråttom och nickade.

"Ok, Ginny stannar, du måste iväg nu Neville. Luna och Ron, kan ni ta med er dödsätarna och samtransferera er till ministeriet och prata med någon så att alla dödsätare här hamnar där de ska vara."

Hans tonläge gav inget utrymme för diskussion, alla nickade åt Harry som svar på hans uppmaning och de andra snurrade runt och försvann. Kvar stod Harry och Ginny.

"Du håller dig bakom mig!"

Ginny hörde på Harrys röst att det var ingen idé att säga emot och nickade därför. De vände tillbaka och gick sakta nedför trappan som ledde ner mot källaren. Ginny tittade mot den öppna dörren som ledde in i det rum Harry hade hittat Hermione, hon såg blodpölen på golvet och kände hur magen vände sig på henne. Harry tittade på henne med en outgrundlig blick och gick sedan vidare. Då hörde de en mörk röst i skuggorna.

"Nu har jag dig Potter!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling

Del 24.

Harry vände sig om och höjde staven på ren instinkt.

"Jag skulle inte göra så om jag var du, jag har min stav riktad mot din lilla flickvän där."

Harry sänkte staven igen, han kunde inte göra något som riskerade Ginnys liv, även om det innebar att han fick offra sig själv.

"Gör henne inte illa. Jag ger mig, bara du inte skadar Ginny…"

Hans röst var lugn, han sa orden med beslutsamhet.

"Bra, vänd dig om och håll händerna borta från trollstaven."

"NEJ!"

Ginny insåg vidden av Harrys ord, men hon kunde inte stå ut med att han skulle offra sig för henne. För de andra kanske men inte för henne.

"Du får inte Harry!"

Men Harry lydde rösten, vände sig om. Han stod nu öga mot öga med Ginny. Hon såg hans bestämda ögon och kände sig ännu mer förtvivlad. Han skulle ge sig själv till Lord Voldemort, bara för hennes skull.

"Bra beslut Potter. Nu är det någon som vi ska träffa, du och jag."

"NEJ!!! Harry!!"

Ginny sprang fram till Harry innan någon av de andra hunnit reagera, hon slängde sig om halsen på honom. Det var först då som personen med den mörka rösten kom fram ut skuggorna, med svart klädnad och mask för ansiktet. Men Harry hade vid detta laget redan lyckats lista ut vem det var som gömde sig därunder.

"Jo Ginny. Jag vill träffa krypet som torterat Hermione. Jag vill se honom plågas på samma sätt."

Då började den maskerade mannen att skratta.

"Hon var lättlurad, er vän. Och så njutbar att plåga!"

"Jaså, det var hon Malfoy!"

Harrys röst dröp av hat och förakt, han vände sig sakta om för att möta mannens blick.

"Och var har du gjort av Malfoy junior då?"

"Jag har ingen son."

"Jo, hans namn är Draco, om du inte minns."

"Den som umgås med smutsskallar och annat löst folk är inte värd att kalla sig en Malfoy. Och den som du nu kallar min son gjorde precis detta, umgicks med dem, han försökte ju till och med skydda henne istället för att plåga henne. Han offrade sig för henne, gick i vägen för mina förbannelser!"

Harry trodde inte sina öron, hade Malfoy tagit på sig förbannelser riktade mot Hermione? Kanske var det Ginny sagt ändå sant… Men han hade ju retat henne i sex år, varför totalvända nu? Lucius fortsatte prata utan att se Harrys förvirrade blick.

" Han är inte värd att kallas min son och jag har straffat honom efter reglerna."

"Har du dödat din egen son?"

"Nä, bara straffat honom!"

"Så du straffar din egen son, men är för feg för att slåss mot fem ungdomar i ditt eget vardagsrum?"

"Jag deltog i slaget däruppe, men avvek för att kalla på mörkrets herre. Han kommer när som helst."

"Så varför kom du fram först nu? Vi var ju på väg att transferera oss härifrån för bara en liten stund sen."

"Ja, men jag hörde er konversation, och det var ju en viss rödtott som så heroiskt skulle rädda Draco."

Lucius Malfoy hade kommit fram till Harry under tiden han pratat, eller snarare spottat ur sig de sista orden. Han stod nu bara en meter fram dem och Harry hade försiktigt föst undan Ginny så att hon nu stod bakom honom. Men det hjälpte inte, Lucius tog tag i Ginnys arm, drog henne med sig och slängde in henne i ett mörkt rum. Sen låste han dörren, vände sig mot Harry och sa:

"Nu går vi Potter!"

Harry tittade några sekunder på dörren bakom vilken Ginny befann sig, men sen tog han ett djupt andetag och gick före Lucius uppför trappan. De gick in i vardagsrummet, där spår av striden syntes överallt. Där mitt i rummet stod Voldemort med de röda ögonen fästa på honom. Harry kände ett hugg av rädsla men visade igenting utåt. Han var inte rädd för att dö, det hade han ju förberett sig på i flera år. Nej, det han var orolig för var Hermione. Levde hon fortfarande? Och hur var det med Ginny? Vem skulle rädda henne om han dog nu? Och de andra, var de ok? Draco, vems sida var han på egentligen? Han som hatar Harry och hans kompisar hela deras tid på Hogwarts, men nu blivit straffad av sin far för att han "umgicks" med Hermione. Det var något som inte stämde här… Harry avbröt sina funderingar och återgick till att titta på Voldemort. Gröna ögon mötte röda. De stod tysta och tittade på varandra en stund, bägge med trollstavarna höjda. Lucius Malfoy kom sakta närmare Harry men Voldemort höjde rösten:

"Lucius, han är min! Håll dig utanför det här!"

Lucius backade omedelbart undan, han hyste största respekt för sin Herre och tänkte inte på något sätt strida mot honom. På något sätt var Harry tacksam för detta, han ville ställas mot Voldemort ensam, man mot man, precis som det var tänkt från den dagen han föddes. Men han såg Lucius ansiktsuttryck, han visade vrede, besvikelse och det syntes att han inget hellre ville än att hjälpa sin herre i kampen mot Harry, men av rädsla, eller respekt, gjorde han det inte. Voldemort ägnade inte Lucius en enda blick till, utan inriktade sig helt på Harry. De röda ögonen släppte inte Harry med blicken för en enda sekund.

"Förbered dig på att dö Potter!"

"Har inte en tanke på att lämna livet riktigt än Dolder!"

Innan Harry ens sagt det sista ordet hade Voldemort slängt iväg en förbannelse mot honom.

Under tiden stod Ginny fortfarande vid dörren och skrek efter Harry. Hon bultade på dörren, men när inget hände så sjönk hon förtvivlat ner på golvet. Hon satte händerna för ansiktet och grät obegränsat. Då hörde hon ett stön från någonstans i mörkret. Hon drog fram sin trollstav, som Lucius otroligt nog inte tagit ifrån henne, och viskade.

"Lumos."

Trollstaven började glöda i toppen och Ginny tittade runt i rummet. Hon flämtade till. Där i ett hörn av rummet, låg någon i fosterställning, det var blod på golvet. Hon gick sakta, tvekande fram till personen, vände på den och ännu ett flämtande undslapp henne. Det var Draco som låg där, hon hade väl misstänkt att det kunde vara han, men inte att han var i det skick han var. Han hade ett stort djupt sår tvärs över ryggen, blodet rann ur det, skjortan som han haft på sig var totalt sönderriven och blottade flera sår på armar, axlar. Han hade sår i ansiktet och hans hår var inte längre blont utan hade antagit en rödbrun nyans av torkat blod. Hans handleder var fastkedjade. Ginny tog ett hårdare tag i trollstaven och mumlade en trollformel och låsen gick upp, hon befriade honom snabbt från kedjorna, och under dem fanns djupa sår på hans handleder efter att han våldsamt vridit sig under sin fars tortyr. Ginny lyfte hans ena arm och började hela de sår hon kunde. Det var långt ifrån alla som hon skulle rå på, några var för djupa eller för stora. Han måste föras till St Mungos. Men först måste de ta sig ut härifrån och leta reda på Harry, för hon vägrade lämna honom ensam här, hur gärna hon än ville ta Draco därifrån... Ginny fortsatte hela hans sår så gott hon kunde. Då gav Draco ifrån sig ännu ett lågt stönande. Ginny drog en suck av lättnad. Han levde i alla fall. Hon tog hans hand och sa hans namn, försökte väcka honom. Undrar hus skadad han var egentligen…

Harry duellerade med Voldemort. Det var en hård kamp, som Harry dock var i underläge i. Han hade några gånger blivit träffad av Voldemorts förbannelser, och började nu känna sig svag, kände att han inte skulle orka länge till. Men så tänkte han på Ginny i källaren, på Hermione, undrade om hon levde fortfarande. Han tänkte på sina andra vänner, han kunde inte svika dem nu, inte ge upp. Men hur skulle han orka…


	25. Chapter 25

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling

Del 25.

Harry kände sig nu förtvivlad, han var intryckt i ett hörn av rummet, hade ingenstans att ta vägen, ingenstans att fly undan Voldemorts förbannelser. Han hade blivit träffad av förbannelser ofta de sista tio minuterna och hela hans kropp värkte. Han ville bara lägga sig ner, ge upp och låta Voldemort göra det som alla redan visste att han skulle göra. Nämligen skicka den dödande förbannelsen mot honom och sedan skratta åt hans döda kropp. Även om Harrys hjärna sa åt honom att slaget var förlorat, att han snart skulle dö, och att allt hopp nu var ute så kämpade hans kropp vidare, som av sig själv. Han såg sina armar höja sig när han kastade förtrollningar, kände hur munnen rörde sig när han uttalade orden. Han visste inte hur det gick till, men han rörde sig, pratade och försvarade sig. På någon undermedveten nivå ville hans kropp inte ge upp, vägrade ge sig.

Draco hade börjat vakna, han öppnade försiktigt ögonen. Framför sig såg han en suddig figur. Var det Hermione som hade kommit till honom? Hade allt bara varit en hemsk dröm? Men när figuren sakta blev skarpare såg han att personen vid hans sida var rödhårig, att det var Ginny som var där. Vad gjorde hon där? Och varför var hon ensam? Var fanns Hermione?

"Hej du…"

Han hörde Ginnys mjuka röst, hörde henne sucka av lättnad över att han nu var vid medvetande. Hans egen röst lät skrovlig, hes och svag när han svarade.

"Hej…"

"Hur känner du dig?"

"Trött och öm… Har ont överallt…"

"Vila dig en liten stund, sen måste vi försöka ta oss ut…"

"Var är vi?"

"I källaren hemma hos dig."

Minnena kom tillbaka till Draco. De hemska minnena av hans far som misshandlade Hermione, hans älskade som skrek i rummet intill, hans far som torterade honom, hur han blev instängd här, medvetslös, oförmögen att hjälpa sin Hermione. Han satte sig upp, grimaserade av smärta. Ginny kastade sig fram för att hjälpa honom, hon såg på honom med oroliga ögon. Han tittade tillbaka med samma oroliga blick.

"Ginny… Vad gör du här? Och vart är Mione?"

Han tittade frågande på henne och såg mycket förvirrad ut. Han visste ju vad han själv gjorde där, men hur hade Ginny hamnat här? Ja, nu mer var hon Ginny för honom och inte mini-Weasley. Hon hade ju hjälpt honom att träffa Hermione, och det trots att hon inte riktigt litade på honom, ändå hjälpte hon dem, för att hon sett hur lycklig Hermione var. Men vad gjorde hon här nu? Han lutade sig mot väggen, huvudet sprängde, Ginny väntade med att svara tills han såg ut att sitta någorlunda bekvämt, och såg ut att slappna av något.

"Draco, Mione är på St Mungos. Hon är väldigt illa skadad och levde knappt när vi hittade henne."

"Men hon kommer väl att klara sig?"

"Jag vet inte…"

Ginny viskade svaret, även hon var rädd för att veta, rädd för att förlora sin bästa kompis. Så hon försökte att inte tänka på det. Hermione måste överleva, så enkelt var det.

"Men vad gör du här?"

Dracos fråga avbröt Ginnys funderingar. Hon tittade på honom, såg in i hans ögon.

"Efter att du gett dig av hem så var jag tvungen att berätta om dig och Hermione, så att Harry och Ron insåg att du inte var skyldig, sen så begav vi oss också hit. "

"Vi…?"

"Ja, Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville och jag. "

"Är Longbottom och Lolliga Lovegood också här?"

"Kalla dem inte det! Men ja, de följde med och var med och slogs mot dödsätarna. Vi fick kämpa hårt, men oron för Hermione drev oss vidare. Men de är inte kvar längre. Neville tog med Hermione till St Mungos, och Ron och Luna tog med dödsätarna till ministeriet."

"Potter då?"

"Han är nog en våning upp och kämpar mot Voldemort."

"VA?"

"Ja, din far stängde in mig här, och tog med sig Harry för att möta Voldemort."

"Varför gav ni er inte av med de andra?"

"Ja, varför? På grund av dig Draco! Vi kunde väl inte lämna dig här!"

Hennes ögon blixtrade till och Draco förstod att Potter just nu stod öga mot öga med Mörkrets Herre för hans skull. Han hade haft chansen att fly men stannat för hans skull. Han kunde inte tro på det riktigt, men Ginnys ögon berättade för honom att det var sant. Det var först nu han såg att hon också var skadad. Hon var sårig, men verkade bry sig mer om hans sår än om sina egna. Än en gång kom han och tänka på vänskapen som fanns mellan gänget i Gryffindor, och på något sätt kände han sig lycklig över att få vara en del av den, även om situationen kanske inte var den rätta för att känna sig lycklig.

"Vi måste hjälpa Harry…"

Ginny lät förtvivlad, de måste ut härifrån och det snart, innan det var för sent. Draco gjorde en ansats att ställa sig upp men sjönk ner på golvet igen, benen ville inte bära honom. Ginny tog de få stegen fram till honom på två sekunder och var bredvid honom och hjälpte honom att stå upp, lutandes mot henne, och hon stöttade honom. Han var förvånad över att hon var så stark, som lyckades hålla honom uppe som var större än henne. Men det gjorde hon och hon hjälpte honom till dörren. Han vände sig mot henne.

"Du måste öppna dörren. Det är en speciell formel som min mor lärde mig efter att far låst in mig lite för ofta i hennes tycke. Han har skapat en egen formel som bara kan användas på den här dörren, ingen annan. Förstår du mig Ginny?"

"Ja… Men varför gör du det inte själv?"

"Min far har min trollstav."

Hon tittade på honom och han sa trollformeln till henne. Hon siktade med trollstaven, uttalade orden och dörren öppnades. Draco stödde sig på Ginny när de gick ut ur rummet, benen värkte, huvudet sprängde, ja hela hans kropp gjorde ont. Smärtan ökade för varje steg som han tog. Såren som Ginny försökt hela gick upp igen och han lämnade ett blodspår efter sig på golvet. Hans blick blev suddig, han såg trappan med sin dimmiga blick, tog ett par steg till innan benen vek sig under honom. Han föll ihop i en hög på golvet. Han hörde Ginnys röst någonstans ovanför sig, den verkade långt bort, sen blev allt svart…

Harry hade ingenstans att fly, Voldemort hade nu ett stort övertag. Dock hade Harry lyckats ta sig ur hörnet, men stod fortfarande med ryggen mot väggen. Än så länge hade han lyckats undvika de flesta av Voldemorts förbannelser. Han kastade efter bästa förmåga förtrollningar åt det håll Voldemort befann sig, men visste egentligen inte vad han träffade. Han reagerade inte nämnvärt på Voldemorts röst när han uttalade den dödliga förbannelsen för vad Harry tyckte var tjugonde gången. Han hade slutat bry sig. Enda skillnaden var att denna gång så såg han honom i ögonen och hans trollstav var riktad rakt mot Harrys ansikte. Harry såg hans läppar röra sig när han sa orden, tänkte att nu är det över. Nu är det slut... Men än en gång så tog hans kropp överhanden och i sista sekunden duckade han. Voldemorts förbannelse flög förbi bara centimeter över hans huvud, och träffade spegeln som Harry stod framför. När den gjorde det så for den tillbaka mot Voldemort som inte hann reagera, utan träffades av sin egen förbannelse. Han skrek, ett genomträngande skrik, och hela scenen fastnade på Harrys näthinna. Sen föll han ihop, rörde sig inte mer, och med en sista, svart, rökpuff försvann han. Kvar på golvet låg hans mantel. Harry stod och tittade på den, oförmögen att röra sig, trodde inte på det som just utspelat sig framför hans ögon. Var Voldemort verkligen borta? Harry rycktes från sina tankar av ett öronbedövande skrik. Ett skrik som fyllde hela rummet, som kom långt nerifrån strupen på den som skrek. Harry vände sig tvärt om, mot det fasanfulla skriket. Det var Lucius Malfoy som skrek. Vrålade ut sin bedrövelse över att hans herre nu inte fanns mer. Sen vände han sig mot Harry, stirrade stint på honom. Vreden blixtrade ur hans ögon. Han höjde sin trollstav och riktade den mot Harry. Harry bara tittade på honom, han orkade inte röra sig, inte tänka… Han orkade inte mera, han hade inget mer att ge, visste att nu var verkligen slutet här. Han stod bara still när Lucius spände ögonen i honom. Han slöt ögonen, han ville inte titta på när Lucius dödade honom… Dödade honom, ja men han brydde sig inte längre. Voldemort var död, uppgiften som ålagts honom när han liten hade nu fullbordats. Det var det enda som betydde något. Han stod där med slutna ögon och bara väntade, då kom de, orden som skulle bli hans död.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry föll till marken…


	26. Chapter 26

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling

Del 26.

Under tiden stödde Draco sig på Ginny uppför trappan, än en gång hade hon fått honom tillbaka till medvetande. Han förvånades hur mycket hon brydde sig om honom när hennes pojkvän stod öga mot öga med Voldemort. Han visste att han måste försöka hålla sig vaken för hennes skull. Hon måste ju till Harry och han hade redan förstått att hon inte tänkte lämna honom, så han måste ju följa med henne. Han hade förlorat mycket blod, och det hade fortfarande inte slutat. Ginny hade gjort så gott hon kunnat, med att hela och denna gång dessutom lagt förband för att stoppa blödningen. Han stapplade uppför trappan, ramlade flera gånger. Men Ginny var hela tiden vid hans sida. Han tänkte på Hermione, skulle han någonsin få se henne igen? Eller skulle de dö på var sitt håll? Han hade egentligen inget mer att ge, han ville bara lägga sig ner och fly in i sömnen, så trött, men tanken på Hermione fick honom att ta ett par steg till. Sen sjönk han ner på trappan, det var bara ett par steg kvar men han måste vila. Ginny satte sig bredvid honom, tittade in i hans ögon.

"Draco, tror du Harry är död nu?"

"Jag vet inte Ginny, men han brukar ju klara sig."

Draco tittade på Ginny, lade armarna om henne, drog henne till sig, försökte trösta henne. Ginny begravde sitt ansikte mot hans axel och grät. Hon hade antagligen förlorat den hon älskade mest, för hur skulle Harry klara en kamp man mot man med Voldemort, och han förstod hur hon kände sig. Han hade ju antagligen förlorat Hermione också. De bara satt där en stund, sökte tröst hos varandra. Sen hörde de ett skrik uppifrån. Ett fasansfullt skrik. Ginny såg förskräckt ut.

"Harry…"

"Ginny, jag vet att det inte är rätt sak att säga nu… Men vi måste slutföra Potters, jag menar Harrys, uppgift. Vi måste döda Voldemort…"

Ginny tittade in i hans grå ögon och insåg att han menade allvar.

"Hur ska vi kunna göra det?"

"Potter har alltid varit för snäll, men det är inte jag."

"Jo det är du Draco, jag har aldrig sett Hermione så lycklig som hon med dig."

"Men nu är det hämnd vi pratar om Ginny."

Hans ögon hårdnade, blev så där känslokalla och stålgrå som bara de kunde bli. Ginny blev nästan rädd för honom. Han såg det, rädslan som speglades i hennes ögon. Han tog tag i hennes hand.

"Du ska inte vara rädd Ginny. Men vi måste göra detta, för Harry skull och Hermiones."

"Men vad kan vi göra?"

"Vi ska inte göra så mycket… Litar du på mig Ginny?"

"Ja…"

"Får jag låna din trollstav?"

"Ok."

Hon gav honom den och de kämpade tillsammans de sista stegen uppför trappan. Han höll ett stadigt tag runt hennes axlar för att hålla sig uppe. Varje steg gjorde ont, det kändes som om något stack knivar i hans kropp för rörelse han gjorde. Efter vad som kändes som en evighet så nådde de toppen av trappan, öppnade dörren där uppe så tyst som möjligt, de visste inte vad som väntade på andra sidan. Ginny ville inget hellre än springa så fort hon kunde för att se hur det var med Harry, men hon visste att det var dumt och stannade därför bakom Draco. Han gick nu stödd mot väggen. Han tog ett steg i taget, med ena benet släpande efter sig, lämnade ett streck av blod efter sig. Men han hittade ju i huset och behövde inte leta sig fram, vilket gjorde att de tog sig fram hyfsat snabbt ändå. De skyndade sig fram så fort de kunde. Draco höll Ginny bakom sig, han ville inte att hon skulle skadas. Det kändes som om det var hans ansvar att hon kom därifrån, speciellt nu om Harry var död. Han kom till ingången till vardagsrummet, kikade försiktigt in. Det han såg fick honom att dra efter andan. Därinne stod Harry, han levde alltså. Men det var något som inte stämde. Harry blundade, bara stod där, varför gjorde han det? Då såg han sin far, sin vidriga far, stå och sikta på Harry. En blick på sin far och han förstod att han aldrig varit argare i hela sitt liv. Draco tvekade inte en sekund, han drog fram Ginnys trollstav och siktade på sin far. Hans far hade redan börjat uttala den dödande förbannelsen. Skulle han hinna? Han sa orden så fort han kunde utan att snubbla på dem. En ljusstråle for ut från hans trollstav i samma ögonblick som hans fars for ut mot Harry. Han såg sin far stelt falla till marken med oseende ögon. Men han såg även Harry falla till marken. Hade han kommit för sent i alla fall? Hade Harry offrat sitt liv för honom, och han hade kommit för sent för att rädda honom? Draco föll ner på knä, benen bar inte längre. Han hörde Ginnys hemska skrik. Han hade svikit henne, Harry var död… Han såg som i en dimma att hon sprang fram och knäböjde vid hans sida. Hon tog upp Harrys slappa kropp i sin famn, ropade hans namn, grät… Han ville gå fram till Ginny, trösta henne, men han orkade inte. Hans inre hade rasat, och allt blod han förlorat gjorde honom orkeslös. Det tog inte många sekunder innan han dråsade ner på golvet och allt blev åter svart.

Ginny satt på knä med Harry i famnen, han fick inte vara död, det fick han bara inte. Hon fick inte förlora honom nu. Ginny sänkte sitt huvud och la det på Harrys bröst, lät tårarna rinna. Då kände hon det, Harrys bröstkorg hävdes uppåt, om än bara minimalt, men han andades. Hon kollade en gång till, för att vara på den säkra sidan, innan hon gav till ett glädjetjut.

Harry öppnade försiktigt ögonen. Var han död nu? Var det så här det såg ut? Då såg han en suddig figur stå böjd över honom. När blicken klarnade såg han en välbekant rödhårig tjej. Var Ginny också död? Var alla döda? Harrys tankar var förvirrade, han fick ingen klarhet i det här…

"Harry?"

Hennes röst var långt bort, men verkade komma närmare.

"Harry, hör du mig?"

Nu såg han henne tydligt, det såriga ansiktet, det toviga röda håret, de bruna ögonen som oroligt tittade på honom. Han tog sig för bakhuvudet, det fanns en bula där, han måste fått den när han föll. Huvudet gjorde ont, och det blev bara värre när han försökte sätta sig upp. Han kände en hand på sin axel, det var Ginnys. Hon hjälpte honom upp och omfamnade honom. Harry lutade sig mot hennes axel och alla hans fördämningar brast. Tårarna rann, Ginny höll om honom, drog sin hand genom hans svarta hår.

"Såja Harry, det är över nu. Det är över nu."

Harry nickade bara, han kunde inte få fram ett ord. Han var bara glad att han levde, och att Ginny var där med honom. Han samlade ihop sig.

"Ginny, vi måste kolla hur det är med Hermione. Jag måste veta…"

"Jag med… "

Harry tittade plötsligt upp, in i Ginnys ögon.

"Vad hände egentligen? Det sista jag minns är att Lucius riktade sin trollstav mot mig…"

"Han skulle precis döda dig när vi kom in i vardagsrummet. Men Draco hade lånat min trollstav och skickade iväg förbannelsen mot sin far."

"Dödade han sin egen far?"

"Mmm."

"För min skull?"

"Ja. "

"Jag kan inte fatta det…"

"Nä, tänk att han ändrat sig så…"

"Mmm. "

"Hur mår du?"

Ginny tittade på Harry. Nog hade hon sett honom sårig och skadad förut men aldrig så här illa. Hela han var blodig, han hade förlorat mycket blod genom alla sår. Färgen på hans kläder var fläckvis rostbrun av blod som hunnit torka och fläckvis röd av det färska blod som fortfarande rann, droppade och sipprade fram ur hans sår.

"Harry, du måste till St Mungos. "

"Mmm. Men Ginny… Var är Malfoy?"

"Han var ju bredvid mig…"

Ginny drog sig till minnes att hon sprungit förbi honom, så hon vände sig om och såg honom ligga där.

"Harry, han är där borta!"

Hon reste sig snabbt, och gick bort till honom. Hon knäböjde vid hans sida och kände på hans puls.

"Hans puls är väldigt svag, han måste under vård nu! "

"Ok."

Harry kämpade sig upp på fötter, haltade bort till de andra två.

"Ginny, jag håller Malfoy, men du måste transferera oss, jag orkar inte."

"Ok."

"Klarar du det?"

"Ja Harry, det fixar jag. Men vänta lite…"

Ginny gick bort till Lucius, böjde sig ner och tog Dracos trollstav ur hans ficka, innan hon skyndade sig tillbaka till Harry som, med en stor kraftansträngning, lyfte upp Malfoy i famnen. Han stapplade till.

"Ginny, skynda dig! Jag orkar inte mycket längre…"

Ginny tog tag i hans axel och han kände snart den bekanta känslan av transfereringen.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling

Del 27.

Det rådde fullständigt kaos när de kom till St Mungos. Folk sprang hit och dit och det var ingen som först såg dem, men när väl en botare slagit larm kom de snabbt med en bår som Harry lade Draco på. Han var om möjligt ännu blekare nu och de tog snabbt med honom i ett rum och lämnade Harry och Ginny ensamma i väntrummet. Harry föll på knä, nu orkade han inte längre. Voldemort var död och de var trygga, nu kunde han slappna av. Ginny fick ett snabbt tag i honom som lindrade fallet lite, hon ropade efter hjälp och det kom en botare som med ett viftande med trollstaven lyfte Harry och förde iväg honom in till ett rum. Ginny stod och tittade efter honom, hon hade gjort ett försök att följa efter men blivit hejdad och fått order att stanna där hon var. Hon kände sig vilsen där hon stod ensam, tittade sig omkring, undrade vad hon skulle göra. Det kom en botare fram till henne, en väldigt trevlig ung kvinna. Hon lade armen om Ginny som stod där helt stelt och ledde henne till ett rum, satte henne vänligt men bestämt ner henne på sängen som fanns där. Botaren började hela hennes sår, lade förband, hon pratade inte så mycket, för som hon sa kunde de göra det imorgon. Däremot så nynnade hon på en sång som Ginny aldrig hört förut, och det var sövande att lyssna på det. Ginny lutade sig mot den mjuka kudden som låg i sängen. Hon kände tröttheten komma, det hade varit en lång och hård dag. Utanför fönstret såg hon stjärnorna, och månen som redan stod högt på himlen. Hon slöt ögonen, låg bara där och lyssnade på boterskans nynnande. Det var en vacker melodi som följde med Ginny till drömmarnas land.

Hon vaknade av att solen sken henne i ansiktet. Hon låg kvar, kände sig avslappnad, undrade för en stund var hon var, sen kom allt tillbaka som en blixt som slog ner. Hon satte sig tvärt upp, men föll genast tillbaka mot kudden. Hela hennes kropp värkte. Boterskan från dagen innan reste sig från stolen som hon suttit på och kom fram till Ginny, satte sig på sängkanten. Pratade med henne med sin sjungande röst.

"Vad heter du?"

"Ginny…"

"Vad har du råkat ut för Ginny?"

Ginny såg in i boterskans ögon, de var varma, vänliga, och Ginny började berätta. Boterskan lyssnade hela tiden intresserat, men flämtade till flera gånger då dödsätarna och Voldemort kom på tal. Ginny pratade och pratade, det kändes som om det tog evigheter, fast det egentligen inte tog så lång tid. Sen tittade hon på boterskan och frågade.

"Hur är det med Harry?"

"Harry sover fortfarande, han fick ett elixir så att han kunde sova i natt. Vi har gjort allt vi kunnat. "

"Och Hermione och Draco?"

"Där är det värre, tyvärr…"

Ginny kände en klump i magen som växte för varje ord som boterskan sa. Fanns de inte mer? Var det så illa som hon försökt att inte tänka på…

"Båda har förlorat mycket blod och det var nog i sista minuten som ni kom hit med dem. Draco är medvetslös, han borde klara sig, men han har varit med om mycket… Hermione däremot ligger i koma och vi vet inte om hon vaknar igen. Vi har gjort allt som står i vår makt, och vi hoppas att det räcker…"

"Hon kommer väl inte dö?!"

Ginny röst ville inte lyda henne och den gick upp i falsett. Men boterskan var lugn och Ginny samlade sig snart.

"Vi kan inte garantera någonting, men det är bara att hoppas att det inte blir så…"

"Kan jag få träffa Harry?"

"Ja visst. Kom, så ska jag hjälpa dig. Ditt ben är nog ömt idag, det var ett ruskigt sår du hade där."

Ginny satte sig på sängkanten, hasade ner på golvet och flämtade till av den plötsliga känslan av smärtan i benet, men boterskan höll henne i ett stadigt grepp och de började sakta gå mot rummet bredvid. Långsamt gick de fram till sängen och boterskan hämtade en stol, hjälpte Ginny till den och lämnade henne sedan. Ginny tittade på den sovande Harry, han hade bandage på ena armen och en massa små plåster överallt. Hans botare verkade ha klarat av de flesta av hans skador. Nu sov han gott, han andades med lugna, djupa andetag. Ginny upptäckte att det var sövande att lyssna på Harrys andetag, så snart hade även hon somnat, sittande på stolen med huvudet och ena armen vilandes på Harrys säng.

Smärtan när han rörde sig fick honom att vakna, han öppnade ögonen och han försökte lokalisera var han var. Han kände inte igen sig. Då såg han Ginny som sov med huvudet på hans sängkant. Han smekte henne över håret. Han var så glad att hon levde och att hon var hos honom. Hon vaknade av hans beröring, höjde huvudet och tittade in i hans ögon. Han log mot henne.

"Hej sötnos."

"Hej…"

"Hur är det Ginny? Mår du bra?"

Han tittade oroligt på henne. Hon log tillbaka, så typiskt Harry, att bry sig mer om andra fast han själv var skadad. Han var bara otrolig. Men leendet försvann lika snabbt som det kommit.

"Harry, Hermione…"

Längre kom hon inte, orden fastnade i halsen. Hon kunde inte få fram dem. Tårarna vällde upp i hennes ögon, började rinna nedför hennes kinder. Harry tittade bestört på henne.

"Ginny, vad är det med Hermione?"

Bilder från dagen innan rullades upp framför Harrys inre blick, Hermione som legat på golvet, blödande. Värsta tänkbara scenario spelades upp, att Hermione inte hade klarat den grymma tortyren och hade lämnat dem.

"Det... Det är inte säkert att hon överlever…"

"Va?"

"Hon ligger i koma…"

Ginnys tårar rann nedför kinderna medan hon pratade. Harry kände sina egna komma krypande och gjorde inget för att dölja dem. Det gjorde ont när han lyfte sin skadade arm för att lägga den runt Ginnys axlar men han brydde sig inte längre. Vad gjorde det om han hade ont, det var ju ingenting mot det som Hermione just nu genomled. Han drog Ginny till sig och hon grät mot hans bröst och han mot hennes hår.

"Vi måste vara hos henne, Ginny…"

"Ja, det borde vi vara…"

Harry satte sig upp, med smärta, men han försökte ignorera den, men han grimaserade tydligen ändå, för Ginny var snabbt framme för att stötta och hjälpa. Det kom in en botare i rummet.

"Har du vaknat nu, mister Potter?"

"Ja…"

Det var det enda ord Harry kunde få fram, de andra gick inte fram genom hans kamp mot smärtan.

"Hur känner du dig idag?"

"Jodå… Öm…"

"Du bör nog stanna i sängen idag, mister Potter."

"Kan… inte…"

Harrys röst blev bara ett väsande mellan hans hård sammanbitna tänder. Ginny såg det och sa det som måste sägas.

"Vi måste in till Hermione Granger, vi måste få träffa henne."

"Jag förstår. Kom med här."

Botaren gjorde ett litet sving med trollstaven och Harrys säng lyfte från marken.

"Men jag kan inte låta dig lämna sängen. "

Han log lite, gjorde ett tecken åt Ginny att följa efter. Boterskan som hjälpt henne förut kom tillbaka och hjälpte henne även denna gång. De ledde dem till ett rum, ganska stort. Därinne satt Ron, Luna och Neville. Botarna lämnade dem, Harry reste sig ur sängen, och genast kom deras vänner fram till dem. Ett stillsamt kramkalas utbröt, alla var glada över att de hade klarat sig. Ron sa inget men gav Ginny en lång och hård kram. Harry vände sig till Luna och Neville.

"Är ni ok? "

"Ja…"

"Gick det bra att överlämna dödsätarna till ministeriet?"

"Ja, det var inga problem, de skickade dem direkt till Azkaban. Och de lovade att hålla en låg profil till vi visste hur det skulle gå med oss."

"Tack Luna, du är en klippa."

Harry lade handen på hennes axel, och hon rodnade lite. Hon var inte van vid att få beröm.

"Och du Neville?"

"Jo, det är bra med mig."

Neville tittade på Harry, som i gengäld tittade på Nevilles arm. Det var bandage på den, men Neville sa inget om det. Harry teg han också. När de alla hade sett och fått bekräftat att de andra mådde bra så vändes alla blickar i rummet till sängen som stod där. Hermione såg ut att sova, med det burriga och nu toviga håret som en kaskad omkring sig. Trots att Harry sett mycket i sina dagar var det här det värsta han sett. Hon hade stora förband överallt, på armar, ben, och i ansiktet, och antagligen på resten av kroppen också, men den doldes under täcket hon hade över sig. Han satte sig på en av stolarna som var framställda och tog oändligt försiktigt hennes hand.

"Det har inte ändrat sig på hela natten…"

Nevilles röst bröt tystnaden. Harry tittade upp på sina vänner.

"Har ni suttit här hela natten?"

"Ja, vi kunde inte lämna henne ensam."

Ron och Luna nickade för att undertrycka Nevilles ord. Sen sänkte sig tystnaden över vännerna. De satt alla där i sina egna tankar, och bara hoppades… Hoppades att Hermione skulle vakna…

* * *

_Kommentera gärna!! Skulle göra mig glad :-)_


	28. Chapter 28

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling

_Jag ber om ursäkt att det dröjt så länge, men här kommer fortsättningen, håll till godo!_

Del 28.

Dagen gick sakta, så sakta att Ginny trodde att hon snart skulle börja krypa på väggarna. Att det kunde vara så jobbigt att sitta vid någons sjukhussäng hade hon inte insett. I början satt de där allihop runt Hermiones säng, sedan hade de turats om att vara där, medan de andra gått en sväng, ätit lunch, eller bara tagit en nypa luft. Vid lunchtid tittade Harry upp, som om han kom på nåt.

"Var är Malfoy?"

"Han är i rummet bredvid", muttrade Ron.

Harry tittade förvånat på Ron innan han förstod att Ron inte hade en aning om vad som hade hänt efter att han gett sig av igår. För Ginny hade uppenbart inte sagt någonting heller, av hennes lika förvånade ansiktsuttryck av döma.

"Ron, det är något du behöver veta…"

"Faktiskt ni allihop", lade Ginny till.

Sedan började de berätta vad som hänt dagen innan, de fyllde i varandras historier för att det skulle bildas en fullständig bild. När de berättat klart hade de två par mycket förvånade ögon på sig. Både Rons och Nevilles ögon såg ut att när som helst trilla ur huvudet på dem. Lunas ögon däremot såg mest drömmande ut, ungefär som vanligt, fast hon hade höjt ögonbrynen en aning.

"Så han… räddade dig?"

Ron tittade oförstående på Harry.

"Ja… Hade det inte varit för honom så hade jag inte varit här nu…"

"Hade det inte varit för honom så hade vi inte varit här alls!"

"Jo, Ron det hade vi. För Hermiones kidnappning var inte hans verk, utan hans fars. Och vi hade åkt dit ändå…"

"Men du och Ginny hade lämnat huset tillsammans med oss, om det inte vore för honom."

Harry tystnade, det var ingen idé att diskutera med Ron. Han kallade istället till sig en botare.

"Hur kan jag stå till tjänst, mister Potter?"

"Jo, jag undrar om det finns någon möjlighet att flytta in Draco Malfoy till detta rummet."

"Varför då?"

"För att vi även skulle vilja hålla ett öga på honom, han är hennes flickvän, och de skulle nog vilja vara med varandra när de vaknar."

"Vi brukar inte göra så, men för din skull kan vi göra det, mister Potter."

Ron blängde på Harry, men han brydde sig inte. Botaren försvann snabbt ut genom dörren igen. Harry brukade hata att alla smörade för honom, men just nu kändes det ganska bra. Han orkade knappt röra sig, så att behöva gå mellan Hermione och Draco hade varit svårt. Nog för att Hermione var hans bästa vän, men på något sätt ville han inte att Draco skulle vara ensam heller, så att ha dem båda på samma ställe skulle lösa hans problem. Botaren kom in med Dracos säng varsamt svävande i luften. När han ställde ner den bredvid vännerna kom dagens andra chock. Dracos far hade torterat honom så hemskt att botarna inte hade kunnat läka hans sår, utan hade fått lämna dem för att läka på det sätt som mugglarna läkte sina sår, genom tid och omsorg. Hans ena arm var gipsad, antagligen bruten, den andra var omsorgsfullt omplåstrad. Hans ben, det som Ginny försökt hela, låg utanför filten de lagt över honom. Det var en hemsk syn, såret gick från vristen ända upp till knäet, nästan ända in till benet. Ginny vände bort blicken, kröp in i Harrys famn. Ron snurrade runt och kräktes, Luna uttalade en renskrubba-formel, och allt försvann lika snabbt som det kommit. Ron tittade tacksamt på henne innan han satte sig på en stol igen, kritvit i ansiktet. När Harry fått klart för sig att Ron var ok så vände han sig åter igen till Draco. Han såg så bräklig ut, så ömtålig. Hans hår var tovigt och rostrött, han hade plåster överallt, och allt det för att han hade älskat fel person. Harry förstod att Draco och han själv hade en del gemensamt när det gällde hemförhållanden. Draco hade det nog inte så mycket bättre hemma än vad han hade hos Dursleys. Harry satt länge och funderade på det, och de andra verkade också sitta i egna tankar för ingen sa något på en lång stund. Därför ryckte alla till när Harry började prata.

"Vet Dumbledore om vad som hänt? De borde insett att vi inte är i skolan…"

"Harry, det är lördag, vi har inga lektioner idag…"

"Sant, men någon kanske har insett att vi inte är där, Dean eller Seamus kanske…"

"Du har rätt Harry, vi borde meddela någon var vi är…"

I samma stund som Luna stängt munnen så öppnades dörren och professor Dumledor och professor McGonagall in och de två skyndade fram till dem och McGonagall kunde inte låta bli att omfamna dem en efter en, vilket gjorde att flera av dem började le, det var ju så olika henne.

"Åh, vad jag är glad att se er allihop! Vad är det för nåt vi hört, att ni dödat Voldemort och slagits med en massa dödsätare!?"

"Vi…"

"Det förstår ni väl att det var dumt och livsfarligt att ni åkte dit ensamma, utan att be om hjälp."

"Vi tänkte inte riktigt klart professorn."

"Nej, jag förstår det mister Potter. "

"Vi kom så fort vi hörde att ni var här. "

"Så, vad hände egentligen, berätta exakt."

Dumbledore tittade på dem över sina halvmåneformade glasögon. Harry tittade på sina vänner och de insåg att de än en gång skulle få berätta vad som hänt hemma hos Malfoys. Han drog ett djupt andetag och började berätta allt, men början där Hermione hade fått en uggla och fram till där de nu satt. Alla hjälptes åt för att fylla luckorna, Ron och Luna berättade om ministeriet, Neville om kaoset som uppstod när han kom in med Hermione till St Mungos. Ginny berättade om tiden som hon och Draco spenderat i källaren och Harry berättade om Voldemort. Alla lyssnade, det var ju första gången som de pratade om det och första gången som de fick höra allt om vad som hänt de andra. Dumbledore och McGonagall nickade emellanåt under deras redogörelse, men avbröt dem inte. När de var klara så lade sig tystnaden som ett kompakt täcke över rummet, ingen visste vad de skulle säga utan bara satt där och tog in vad de just hört. Efter en stund så harklade Dumbledore sig.

"Jag har pratat med botarna här, Draco måste ha noggrann uppsyn hela tiden, men det är inget som inte Madame Pomfrey klarar av, Hermione behöver lite mer intensivvård tills läget har stabiliserat sig, sen kan vi nog flytta dem bägge till sjukhusflygeln på Hogwarts. "

"Tror du det professor?"

"Ja, jag tror det blir bäst så. Botarna har sagt att de inte kan göra så mycket mer för dem och då är det bättre att de är i Madame Pomfreys vård. Hon har ju inte så mycket andra svåra fall, oftast inte i alla fall."

"När kan vi flytta dem?"

"Om ett par dagar, skulle jag tro. Hur vill ni göra? Jag förstår om ni vill stanna här."

Harry tittade på sina vänner, som alla nickade, innan han åter vände sig till rektorn.

"Om vi får, stannar vi nog här, vi vill vara hos dem om det sker någon förändring."

"Då säger vi så. Jag ska se till att ni får det ni behöver. Sen tittar vi till er så ofta vi kan, både jag och Minerva. "

Så lämnade han rummet, efter en sista blick på Hermione, och en på Draco. McGonagall var inte långt efter, men hon kramade om dem en gång till och uppmanade dem att vila. Hon lämnade dem med gapande munnar och höjda ögonbryn.

"Det hade man inte väntat sig av henne…"

"Nej, men hon bryr sig verkligen…"

Strax efter det att Dumbledore och McGonagall lämnat dem kom det in två botare med famnarna fulla av saker. Filtar, kuddar, pumpajuice, godis och inte minst en gryta med mustig och mättande köttgryta och en paj till efterrätt. Då märkte de att de var riktigt hungriga, de hade ju inte ätit sedan frukost dagen innan. De kastade sig över maten och en stund senare var alla mätta och belåtna, och de somnade i varsin fåtölj.

Harry vaknade av ett ljud som han inte kunde placera. Han satte sig upp och lyssnade. Det var ett slags väsande ljud. För en sekund trodde han att det var Voldemort som kommit tillbaka för att hämnas. Men sen förstod han att det var Dracos raspande andetag som han hörde. Han reste sig mödosamt upp ur sin fåtölj för att gå fram till honom, lade handen på hans axel. Draco verkade lugna ner sig lite och slog sakta upp ögonen, eller ögat, för det ena ögat var så svullet att det inte gick att öppna. Han gnydde till lite, hade svårt att få fram ljud över den spruckna läppen, och Harry tyckte ännu en gång synd om honom. Han såg så sårbar ut på nåt sätt. Draco försökte fokusera blicken, och lyckades efter ett tag…

"Harry…"

Medan det svagt uttalade ordet letade sig ut över hans läppar, lyfte han skakande sin hand och tog tag i Harrys överarm, gjorde ett svagt försök att dra honom till sig. Harry förstod och lutade sig mot honom.

"Du lever…"

Harry fick luta sig ännu närmare för att höra vad han sa.

"Ja, du räddade mig…"

"Är… Mione ok?"

"Hon…hon… hon ligger i koma Draco"

"Nej…"

"De gör allt de kan för henne."

"Bra… Men far…"

"Din far är död Draco."

Harry tyckte sig se en antydan till ett leende innan Draco somnade igen…


	29. Chapter 29

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling

Del 29.

Nattens sista mörker försvann i och med att solen tittade upp över horisonten. Harry gäspade, det var han som hade haft vakten de sista timmarna, de hade turats om hela natten. Läget var oförändrat för Hermione, men Draco hade vaknat ett par gånger de sista timmarna och bett om vatten. Harry tyckte det var ett bra tecken. De hade även pratat några ord, inte många för Draco hade varit mycket trött och somnat relativt fort igen. Men de ord han yttrade var ord som den Draco Malfoy Harry kände aldrig skulle säga och Harry började förstå att det fanns en sida av honom som ingen förutom Hermione kände till. Han började förstå varför hon tyckte om honom, och han förstod också varför hon inte hade sagt något till honom. Han visste att hon litade på honom, men det här var något alldeles speciellt. Hon visste vad han tyckte om Malfoy, och vad han skulle gjort med honom. Det hade krävts en sådan här situation för att Malfoy skulle visa sin andra sida. Harry hoppades bara att han skulle fortsätta var sån efter att allt det här var över, och han trodde att det hängde på om Hermione överlevde eller inte. Han kastade en blick på Hermione som fortfarande inte visade några som helst tecken på att vakna. Tanken på att förlora henne skrämde Harry. Ända sedan deras första år hade hon varit en naturlig del av hans liv, en naturlig och viktig del av hans tillvaro. Tack vare henne hade Harry klarat många situationer, både farliga, privata och skolans alla problem. Han stod inte ut med ens tanken på att förlora henne så han försökte tänka på annat, trots att det var svårt.

Dagarna gick, och Hermiones tillstånd var nu stabilt, men hon var fortfarande medvetslös. Dumbledore hade kommit förbi dagen innan för att med några botares hjälp flytta Hermione och Draco till Hogwarts sjukhusflygel. Så där satt de nu. Harry hade också fått stanna hos Madame Pomfrey på grund av alla skador som Voldemort orsakat. De flesta var läkta, men hon ville ändå ha lite koll på honom. Så han hade fått sängen närmast dörren. Men det var inte ofta han låg där, för det mesta satt han i en fåtölj mellan Dracos och Hermiones sängar, som för säkerhets skull stod en bit ifrån varandra. Dagarna gick oändligt långsamt nu när de andra var på sina lektioner och han fick sitta där själv. Men de kom upp till honom så fort det fanns tillfälle. Dumbledore hade sagt till Madame Pomfrey att de fick komma när som helst, och hon hade inte haft några invändningar, så de kom och gick som de ville. De hade en outtalad överenskommelse om att inte säga något om Hermiones och Dracos förhållande. Det kändes inte som om det var deras sak att säga nåt om det, utan det fick de själva berätta om de ville. Den enda som pratat lite om det var Neville. Han kände att han behövde få det sagt, så han hade pratat lite med Harry, och Harry hade sagt till honom att inte säga det till någon. Neville hade nickat och lovat att han skulle hålla tyst. Så trots att de var tillbaka på Hogwarts så visste ingen utanför den närmsta kretsen om det hemliga förhållandet.

Det var Harry som var hos Draco mest, Ginny och Luna satt där ibland, men de andra ville inte, och Ron vägrade ens titta på honom. Men Harry pratade med Draco och bit för bit så kom den nye Draco fram, den vänliga killen. När Draco var vaken pendlade han mellan att vara orolig för Hermione till att vara tacksam mot Harry, något som Harry fann ovant. Draco och han hade ju varit i luven på varandra sedan de började på Hogwarts. Saker och ting hade verkligen förändrats…

Draco öppnade ögonen efter att ha sovit en stund och än en gång fann han Harry sitta i fåtöljen mellan hans säng och Hermiones. Harrys ögon var slutna och han andades tungt, han sov. Det var första gången Draco sett honom sova sedan de varit hemma hos honom. Han förstod inte hur han orkade, och han insåg att Harry skulle offra allt för sina vänners skull, precis som han nu lade allt annat åt sidan för att sitta hos Hermione och hur han hade följt med hans far för att möta Voldemort. Han fattade inte varför. Harry hade hatat honom sedan deras första år… Med ens slog det honom, Harry hade inte gjort det för hans skull, utan för Hermiones. Han skulle gå genom eld för hennes skull om det behövdes. Han tittade på Hermiones fridfulla ansikte, hon visste inte hur lyckligt lottad hon var, som hade så bra vänner… Han ville inget hellre än att se hennes ögon öppnas just nu. Han försökte resa sig upp, men gav upp då det nästan svartnade för ögonen på honom. Hans ben gjorde ohyggligt ont, det var nästan outhärdligt. Han kvävde ett skrik av smärta. Han drog täcket åt sidan och tittade på benet, till och med han insåg att det inte såg bra ut. Det rann var ur det, och det såg väldigt rött och irriterat ut. Han lade tillbaka täcket, det fick vänta, han ville inte väcka Harry. Med en sista blick på Hermione så somnade han.

Han vaknade av att någon höll i hans ben. När blicken hade klarnat såg han att Harry stod och höll upp hans fot medan Madame Pomfrey tittade på det. Hon mumlade något, visade Harry att han kunde lägga ner Dracos ben en stund, och sen försvann hon in på sitt kontor.

"Harry… vad händer?"

Harry tittade allvarligt på honom.

"Ditt ben är infekterat. Enligt Madame Pomfrey är det illa."

"Hur illa?"

"Vet inte… "

"Hur är det med Mione?"

"Ingen förändring… "

"Jag har inte vågat fråga Madame Pomfrey…"

Han gav Harry en blick och Harry förstod precis.

"Jag lovar att berätta om det händer nåt."

"Bra. Och du?"

"Ja?"

"Tack Harry, för allt."

"Tack själv."

Just i det ögonblicket hände något, de forna fienderna slöt fred.

Några dagar senare låg Draco i sin säng och tittade längtansfullt mot Hermione. Det var svårt att ligga så nära med ändå inte få röra vid henne. Harry hade fått lämna sjukhusflygeln, Draco insåg att han saknade honom. Han hade börjat trivas med Harry som sällskap, konstigt nog. Men Harry hade inom loppet av tio dagar blivit en bättre vän än någon annan han någonsin haft. Han insåg nu att han varit avundsjuk på den Gyllene trion i alla år, men att han nu kanske kunde få vara en del av den vänskapen i fortsättningen. Han rörde lite på sig, man blev stel av att bara ligga ner, men han hade inget val. Hans ben var lite bättre nu, men långt ifrån bra. Madame Pomfrey lät honom inte stödja på det, men det hade åtminstone slutat att rinna var ur det nu. Han tittade på Hermione, önskade att hon skulle vakna. Han skulle inte klara av att hon försvann från honom. Hon var ljuset i hans liv, till och med nu var hon vacker, trots sår, bandage, så såg hon underbar ut, som alltid. Han tittade på klockan, det var lunch nu. Ett högt "poff" hördes och en husalf dök upp med två tallrikar med mat, han gav försiktigt en till Draco som tackade. Alfen ryggade tillbaka, men inte riktigt lika snabbt som han gjort dagen innan, men respekten och rädslan syntes på honom. Han försvann snabbt in till Madame Pomfrey och Draco började äta av den goda maten. Då öppnades dörren och Draco tittade förväntansfullt upp i hopp om att det var Harry, men det var Weasley som kom in. Han gick raka vägen fram till Hermione, satte sig ner på en stol vid hennes säng, och gav Draco en hatisk blick. Draco tänkte svara med nåt vasst, men lät bli. Det var tyst en stund innan Weasley sa.

"Du vet att det är ditt fel va?"

"Va?"

"Ja, ditt fel att hon ligger här!"

"Det är min fars fel, det var han som kidnappade henne, han som torterade henne… inte jag…"

Draco sänkte rösten och viskade fram de sista orden.

"Ja, men ni är ju samma skrot och korn."

"Dra mig inte över samma kam som min far!"

Nu var han arg, han ville aldrig mer jämföras med sin far, aldrig ens nämnas i samma mening som honom.

"Jag älskar Hermione! Jag skulle offra allt för henne!"

"Om du älskar henne låter du henne vara! Hon är värd bättre än dig!"

"Någon som dig då eller? Som sårar henne, och gör henne ledsen…"

Ron tittade på honom, kastade en blick till på Hermione, smekte henne lätt över kinden och gick utan ett ord till ut genom dörren. Lämnade Draco med sina funderingar. Tänk om Weasley hade rätt? Kanske skulle hon ha det bättre utan honom?


	30. Chapter 30

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling

Del 30.

Det skulle dröja ytterligare två veckor innan Hermiones tillstånd skulle förändras. Det var en sen kväll, strax innan utegångsförbudet. Harry satt som vanligt vid hennes sängkant, och pratade viskande med Draco, för att inte Madame Pomfrey skulle höra dem. Harry hade lämnat de andra i uppehållsrummet, Draco hade sagt vid lunchtid att han hade något han ville prata om. Ginny hade gärna velat följa med, men hon hade ett berg av läxor att göra, så hon och Luna satt nu och kämpade med dem. Ron hade vägrat följa med. Han hade inte varit i sjukhusflygeln sedan han haft den där diskussionen med Draco. Han hade bara frågat Harry om hur det var med Hermione, men hade inte satt sin fot hos henne. Denna kväll skilde sig inte så mycket från de andra. Harry satt som sagt bredvid Hermione, tittade på henne. Pratade ömsom med henne, ömsom med Draco. Han kände tårarna välla upp som så många kvällar före. Han orkade snart inte med det längre, ovissheten var hemsk. Det måste få ett slut snart, innan han föll ihop av vanmakt. Det var outhärdligt att tillbringa sin tid så här. Harry var van att göra något åt saker som han inte tyckte om, men i det här fallet kunde han inte göra nåt, och det tärde på honom. Han torkade argt bort tårarna med baksidan av handen. Han ville inte att Draco skulle se honom gråta. Han tog Hermiones hand i sin. Det kändes tryggt på nåt sätt. Det var då han kände den. Den svaga tryckningen. Han tryckte lätt hennes hand och hon tryckte tillbaka.

Draco kände sig glad över att Harry pratade med honom. Det var det enda sällskap som han hade på dagarna, om man undantar Madame Pomfrey. Det blev långtråkigt i längden. Nu fick han ju gå upp ur sängen åtminstone, han fick inte stödja på benet, men med hjälp av kryckorna kunde han ta sig till fönstret och titta ut. Våren spirade, det var april nu. Träden började bli gröna, blomknopparna slog ut. Han kunde sitta i timmar och bara stirra ut genom fönstret. Ofta såg han att de andra på skolan var ute i det fina vädret, de skrattade och verkade ha trevligt, det var då han kände sig som ensammast. Inte en enda av hans så kallade vänner hade hälsat på honom en enda gång. Det var inga riktiga vänner, men det hade han insett för ett bra tag sen. När inte Madame Pomfrey såg haltade han fram till Hermione, tog hennes hans, smekte hennes kind och viskade några ord till henne. Han vågade inte sätta sig hos henne, men njöt av de sekunder han fick, men han tänkte mycket på det som Weasley hade sagt. Men nu var äntligen Harry här, och tog bort hans tristess för en stund. Han såg Harry torka bort en tår, men han tittade bort för han förstod att Harry inte ville att han skulle se det. Draco hade alltid sett Harry som osårbar, lite över alla andra, men nu hade han ändrat uppfattning. Han insåg att Harry bar runt på fler känslor än de flesta andra, och att han var oerhört stark, ibland till och med för stark för sitt eget bästa. Han hade nog aldrig släppt någon in på livet, inte ens sina närmaste. Men Hermione betydde oerhört mycket för honom, så mycket hade han förstått. Han såg Harry ta hennes hand och hur han stelnade till. Han tittade undrande på honom, för en sekund blev han riktigt rädd, men sen så såg han leendet som spred sig i Harrys ansikte, innan han ropade på Madame Pomfrey som kom springande på bara ett par sekunder. Hon undersökte Hermione och log sedan strålande mot Harry.

"Hon börjar vakna! Det kommer ta ett tag till, men det går åt rätt håll."

Harry kunde inte svara, han bara log.

"Men än är faran inte över. "

Madame Pomfrey tittade på Harry, men han verkade inte märka det.

"Hon kommer att klara sig. Hon kommer vakna och bli bra igen."

Harry bara log. Draco log också, han var så glad. Han sa inget, det fick vänta till senare.

"Madame Pomfrey?"

"Ja, mister Potter."

"Får jag stanna här inatt? Jag vill vara här när hon vaknar."

"Javisst får du det."

Madame Pomfrey log och svingade sin stav och vips så fanns det en fotpall framför fåtöljen som Harry spenderat så mycket tid i, och filtar och kuddar. Hon kallade till sig en husalf och bad denne hämta pumpasaft och frukt. Han försvann och kom genast tillbaka med en överfull bricka. Madame Pomfrey tittade på Harry.

"Jag är på mitt rum om det är nåt, hämta mig vid minsta förändring."

"Självklart."

Madame Pomfrey lämnade dem ensamma. Harry vände sig mot Draco, som nu log med hela ansiktet.

"Hon kommer att klara sig nu va?"

"Ja, jag tror det. Kom hit vet jag."

Harry tittade uppmanande på Draco som tittade oroligt bort mot Madame Pomfreys kontorsdörr.

"Hon kommer inte, det är lugnt. Hon vet att jag gärna sitter här ensam."

Harry flinade mot Draco. Han flinade tillbaka och satte sig upp i sängen, svängde långsamt och mödosamt benet över sängkanten. Han satt där ett par sekunder för att hämta andan, sträckte sig sedan efter kryckorna och haltade bort till Hermiones säng, och tog hennes hand. Då kom allt som Weasley hade sagt tillbaka till honom. Han släppte snabbt hennes hand, och backade ett steg. Harry tittade undrande på honom. Han kände att han var tvungen att berätta, Harry hade ju varit snäll mot honom, men Weasley var ju hans vän, så han skulle nog ta hans parti.

"Harry…"

"Ja, har det hänt nåt?"

"Kan man kanske säga…"

Han berättade, Harry lyssnade tålmodigt på honom och som han väntat sig blev han arg. Men Harry var inte arg på honom, som han hade trott, utan på Weasley.

"Ron, din dumme…", mumlade Harry.

"Men du tycker väl samma som sak som honom, eller hur?"

Draco mumlade fram orden, han ville inte visa Harry att orden sårade honom. När Harry inte svarade tittade han upp och såg då att han tittade på honom, han tittade in i hans gröna ögon.

"Nej, det gör jag inte Draco. Mione har varit så lycklig detta år, men jag har inte förstått varför, men nu förstår jag. Och även om jag erkänner att jag inte trodde på Ginny när hon sa att ni är ihop, och ja, jag var arg på dig, trodde att du sårade henne. Men jag vet nu att det inte är så. Jag litar på dig Draco, jag ser att du älskar henne och du gör henne lycklig! Så sluta nu upp med att prata smörja."

"Tack Harry."

Harry bara log mot honom och sen lade sig tystnaden. De satt sida vid sida i fåtöljen (som Harry hade breddat med hjälp av trollstaven). De växlade några ord då och då, men för det mesta satt de tysta. Draco smekte Hermione över kinden och håret, medan Harry höll henne i handen. Hon rörde på sig emellanåt. Det var en lättnad bara det, att hon inte bara låg där, det hade hon gjort så länge nu, men nu visade hon tecken på att vakna.

Vid tretiden på natten så öppnade hon så försiktigt ögonen, sakta, kisande, trots att det var en mycket dämpad belysning i rummet. Draco och Harry drog efter andan.

Hermione kände en sprängande huvudvärk. Hon öppnade sakta ögonen, men ljuset gjorde att det gjorde ont. Hennes blick var suddig, det gjorde ont att försöka fokusera. Men ändå så såg hon två välkända kalufser som hon skulle känna igen när och var som helst, en svart och en blond. Hon försökte prata, men halsen kändes som sandpapper, och munnen som en öken. Någon droppade ett par droppar vatten i hennes mun, och de fuktade ner så pass att hon kunde få fram ett par ord med hes och väsande röst.

"Draco… Harry…"

"Vi är här älskling."

"Allt kommer att bli bra Mione, vila dig nu."

Hon gav dem ett svagt, svagt leende och somnade igen. Harry och Draco satte sig ner igen, men denna gång var de inte så oroliga, nu kände de båda på sig att allt skulle bli bra.

Hermione och Draco sov båda två när Harry tyst tassade ut från sjukhusflygeln. Klockan var åtta, och det var frukost i Stora salen. Harry var hungrig, men lycklig. Han gick in i salen och blev genast mött av Ginny, som blivit orolig när han inte varit i Gryffindortornet, men hade haft aningar om vart han var. Han log mot henne och berättade de bra nyheterna. Ginny blev överlycklig och kastade sig i famnen på honom. De gick bort till Ron och Luna som satt tätt intill varandra. Harry berättade över för dem och sen bad han att få prata med Ron. De gick och satte sig i ena änden av bordet, långt bort från de andra. Harry tittade på Ron.

"Ron, fattar du vad det var nära att du gjorde?"

"Vad pratar du om?"

"Jag pratar om det du sa till Draco."

"Malfoy Harry! Sen när blev han Draco?"

"Äh, lägg av. Han är ok. "

"Hur kan du säga så?"

"Vi har pratat en del det sista. Ge honom en chans."

"Nej, det tänker jag inte göra! "

"Fattar du att du höll på att ställa till det riktigt illa? Han lyssnade på dig och började tveka på deras förhållande."

"Bra, det var meningen! Mione förtjänar så mycket bättre!"

"Men de är lyckliga ihop Ron!"

"Det tror jag så mycket jag vill på!"

"Kommer du ihåg när vi kom tillbaka efter jullovet? När Mione var så ledsen, men vägrade säga nåt? Draco hade gjort slut med henne eftersom hans far hade attackerat henne på lovet och han inte vågade vara ihop med henne."

"Där ser du! Han är inte värd henne!"

"Men Ron, lyssna nu."

"Nej, jag tänker inte lyssna och jag tänker inte förlåta honom"

"Ron…"

"NEJ HARRY!"

Ron reste sig upp i vrede och stormade ut ur Stora salen. Kvar satt Harry som faller från skyarna. Skulle detta bli slutet på deras vänskap? Skulle han bli tvungen att välja mellan sina vänner?


	31. Chapter 31

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling

Del 31.

Hela dagen gick utan att Ron sa ett ord till Harry. När lektionerna äntligen var slut så orkade inte Harry mer utan han bestämde sig för att gå till sjukhusflygeln. Där sjönk han ner i sin vanliga fåtölj och grät. Han ville det inte, men han orkade inte hålla tårarna tillbaka. De rann nedför hans kinder och han lät dem göra det. Han märkte inte att någon iakttog honom…

Draco såg när Harry kom in och skulle precis hälsa på honom, när han märkte att allt inte stod rätt till. Harry grät. Vad hade nu hänt? Han lät honom sitta i fred en stund innan han lade en tröstande hand på hans axel. Harry ryckte till, men satt sedan still.

"Harry… vad har hänt?"

Utan att titta upp berättade Harry om vad Ron sagt och hur han betett sig under dagen. Draco lyssnade, men sa inget. När Harry slutat prata så satt de tysta.

"Det är mitt fel va? Att ni är osams…"

"Nej… det är ingens fel… Eller allas, jag vet inte…"

Harry skakade på huvudet och tittade sedan ner i golvet. Draco visste inte vad han skulle säga, inte ens nu när Harrys vän vänt honom ryggen så anklagade han honom. Hur hade han kunnat vara ett sånt monster, ja monster, mot Harry i så många år? Det visste han ju egentligen, han hade varit avundsjuk på Harry, för att han hade allt som Draco ville ha, positiv uppmärksamhet, vänner och människor som brydde sig om honom. Och nu var det hans fel att de var osams, det kändes så i alla fall. Men han hittade inga ord för det så han satt tyst bredvid Harry.

De satt där i flera timmar. Utanför fönstret dalade solen nedanför horisonten. Enda ljuskällan i rummet var en liten lampa längst in i rummet, så det tog inte lång tid innan rummet låg i dunkel. Till slut hörde Draco att Harrys andetag blev djupare och lugnare och insåg att han somnat. Han reste sig försiktigt upp ur soffan och lyfte sakta upp Harrys fötter i soffan och lade en filt över honom. Han såg ut att sova gott och det behövde han, så Draco tassade så tyst han kunde till sin säng och somnade han också.

Hermione slog försiktigt upp ögonen. Hon kände sig fortfarande trött, men var lite piggare än dagen innan. Hon såg att Harry än en gång var hos henne. Han var där ofta. Då slog det henne. Hade inte de andra klarat sig? Var det bara de tre som var kvar? Nej, det kunde inte vara så, men varför var Harry här jämt för då? Varför var han inte med Ginny? Det måste finnas någon annan förklaring till det… Hon kände paniken växa inom henne.

Och som om Harry kände att hon tittade på honom så vaknade han.

"God morgon…"

"Mione, du är vaken."

"Ja, men jag är trött…"

"Vill du vila?"

"Om en stund…"

"Ok…"

"Berätta för mig Harry… Är alla ok?"

"Ja, lite sår och skador, men alla lever. "

"Bra. Men vad hände egentligen?"

Harry tittade på Hermione, tog ett djupt andetag och började berätta allt som hänt. När han var klar så hördes det en röst bakom honom.

"Han räddade mitt liv Mione. Han underskattar alltid sig själv."

Båda två vände sig mot Draco. Han satte sig upp i sängen.

"Harry vill inte att folk säger bra saker om honom, men han har verkligen ställt upp de här veckorna. Jag hade inte klarat det utan honom."

Draco log, först mot Hermione och sen mot Harry.

"Han är en riktig vän."

"Jag vet."

Harry rodnade när både Hermione och Draco log mot honom.

"Harry…"

"Ja."

"Vi måste göra nåt åt Weasley."

Hermione tittade frågande på Draco.

"Ron? Vad är det med Ron?"

"Han är en idiot."

"Vad har han gjort?"

"Han och Harry är osams…"

Draco berättade för Hermione, som blev riktigt arg.

"Vad är det för struntprat. Jag vill ha dig, jag har valt dig av egen fri vilja! Ta hit honom så jag får prata med honom!"

"Vi ska, men inte nu Mione. Du behöver vila."

"Du har rätt… jag är så trött…"

"Sov en stund, jag kommer tillbaka efter lektionerna i eftermiddag."

"Tack Harry…"

Hon lade sig ner och somnade nästan omedelbart. Harry gick ner för att äta frukost. Draco kände sig ensam igen. Men han hade insett att Hermione skulle få vara kvar i sjukhusflygeln längre än han själv, så han förstod att han skulle vara tacksam för varje dag som han fick vara kvar där, nära henne. För den dagen han fick lämna flygeln var den sista som han skulle få träffa henne innan hon kom ut, för han skulle inte kunna komma och hälsa på henne, det skulle verka skumt för alla som såg det. Då kunde han bara förlita sig på snabba möten med Harry för att få veta hur hon mår.

Ron undvek Harry. Hur kunde han tro att han skulle förlåta Malfoy för allt han gjort mot dem? Bara för att Harry pratat lite med honom. Han var lättad då han insåg att Harry inte var i sovsalen när han vaknade. Malfoy hade gjort alltför stor skada för att någonsin bli förlåten, vad Harry än sa. Han hatade att vara osams med Harry, men om inte Harry ändrade sig så skulle nog deras vänskap vara förlorad. Fattade inte Harry vad Hermione betydde för honom? Han skulle göra allt för att skydda henne. Och Malfoy skulle inte få sätta klorna i henne. För vad han och de andra än sa så hade han en plan av något slag. En hemsk plan. Han visste nog vad Malfoy tyckte om Hermione. Samma som han tyckt de senaste sex åren. Varför skulle det ha ändrats för? Det värsta av allt var nog att han hade fått över både Hermione, Ginny och Harry på sin sida. Inte hade Ron trott att Harry skulle vara så lättlurad. Harry hade väl alltid varit klok och tänkt noga förut, Malfoy måste vara bra på att förvränga tankarna på folk. Så han måste passa sig, alltid titta bakom ryggen. Han ville inte hamna i Malfoys grepp…

Harry bad Ginny och Luna om hjälp för att få Ron att prata med honom, men Ron vägrade konsekvent. Till slut orkade inte Harry med det, utan tänkte att Ron fick väl komma och prata med honom om han vill då. Han saknade Hermione på lektionerna, han satt allt som oftast med Neville. De gjorde sina läxor tillsammans, åt tillsammans. Ron var med Dean och Seamus, och han hade tydligen fått med sig dem på sin sida, för det var ingen av dem som pratade med Harry. Om han inte hade haft Neville så visste han inte vad han skulle göra. Neville ställde upp, lyssnade när Harry ville prata, lämnade honom i fred när han ville det, och följde ofta med honom till sjukhusflygeln. Enda gången Neville lämnade hans sida var när Harry träffade Ginny. Neville ville inte vara i vägen och dessutom hade han börjat träffa Hannah Abbott. Man riktigt såg på honom hur lycklig han var för det och Harry kunde inte låta bli att glädjas med honom när Neville pratade om henne. Men Harry saknade Ron, men han undvek Harry, vägrade prata med honom. Var Harry någonstans så vände Ron i dörröppningen, och om de befann sig i samma rum, som klassrummen eller sovsalen, så vände sig Ron bort från honom och teg.

Dagarna gick, Harry blev mer och mer förtvivlad. Han måste få Ron att prata med honom. Harry spenderade mycket tid i sjukhusflygeln, tillsammans med Neville, Hermione och Draco. Hermione blev bättre för varje dag, alla hennes sår började läka, men hon skulle få kvar ett ärr på ryggen, och ett lite smalare ärr på armen, botarna hade gjort ett väldigt bra jobb. Nu fick hon gå upp från sängen korta stunder, fast när inte Madame Pomfrey såg smög hon över till Draco, eller han till henne. Hans ben var nästan läkt, men även han skulle få ett stort ärr, det sträckte sig längs hela hans underben. Han skulle nog få lämna sjukhusflygeln snart, men få behålla kryckorna ett tag till. Men det låg alltid en tung stämning över dem när de satt och pratade, det fattades alltid någon… Ron. De saknade honom…


	32. Chapter 32

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling

Del 32.

Så kom den dagen Draco hade fasat för, den dagen då han fick lämna sjukhusflygeln. Madame Pomfrey berättade det för honom på morgonen, innan frukost. Vilket gjorde att han inte fick ner en enda tugga av det som stod serverat framför honom. När Madame Pomfrey gått in på sitt kontor, tog han sig upp ur sängen, fick tag i kryckorna och haltade bort till Hermione. Han tog hennes hand, kysste henne lätt på kinden. Hon vaknade och tittade på honom.

"Draco, vad är det?"

"Jag är utskriven…"

Hon mötte hans blick, visste vad det betydde. Att de inte kunde ses mer på ett tag. Hon kramade hans hand lite hårdare, han kysste henne och gav henne en lång kram.

"Jag älskar dig Mione."

"Jag älskar dig Draco."

Han haltade tillbaka till sin säng just i rätt ögonblick för precis när han kom fram så kom Madame Pomfrey ut från sitt kontor.

"Din första lektion, Mr Malfoy, är trolldrycksframställning. Klä på dig och traska dit."

"Ja, Madame Pomfrey."

Han slog ner blicken, tog på sig sina kläder. Madame Pomfrey tittade på honom, lät honom inte göra en enda sak som han inte var tillsagd om att göra. När han insåg att han inte ens kunde ge Hermione en sista kram så rullade en ensam tår nedför hans kind. Han såg Hermiones förtvivlade ansiktsuttryck när hon såg hans tår, men inte kunde göra nåt åt det. Han tog sina kryckor och haltade bort till dörren med Madame Pomfrey i hasorna, han gav Hermione en sista blick och hon tittade rakt in i hans ögon, sedan stängdes dörren tungt framför honom. Han lutade huvudet mot den och suckade medan några tårar rann nedför hans kinder för att sedan falla ner på golvet.

Liksom alla andra som befann sig i klassrummet vände sig Harry mot dörren då det knackade. Professor Snape öppnade dörren.

"Välkommen in Mr Malfoy."

Slytherineleverna jublade då deras "ledare" kom in i klassrummet. Från Gryffindoreleverna hördes bara hånskratt, och gliringar. Från alla utom Neville och Harry. De visste ju vad som hade hänt. Harry tittade bort mot Draco med en medlidsam blick, men det var det enda som han kunde göra som situationen var just nu. Han fick försöka prata med honom senare. Draco gav honom ett liten, nästan omärkbart leende, innan han satte sig på sin plats längst fram i klassrummet.

Ron hade märkt blicken och leendet som Draco gett Harry. Hans Harry. Och ännu värre var att han sett Harry blick mot Draco. Detta fick bara inte fortgå. Han var tvungen att göra nåt åt det här…

Men när lektionen var slut så drog Harry iväg med Neville. Ron hade inte en chans att följa efter då Dean och Seamus drog med honom till Stora salen för lunch.

Dagen gick och kvällen kom, Harry och Ginny satt hos Hermione. Hon var nedstämd efter att Draco lämnad flygeln. Hon saknade honom, och vem visste när de skulle ses igen, hur länge hon skulle bli kvar här. Då kom hon ihåg boken, den som hon hade för att skriva till Draco. Hon sken upp, och mötte Ginnys blick.

"Ginny, kan du göra mig en tjänst?"

"Javisst."

"I min koffert i sovsalen ligger en liten bok i botten, i det vänstra hörnet närmast dig när du öppnar, kan du komma över med den någon dag? "

"Självklart, blir det bra imorgon? "

"Det blir bra!"

Hermione log, nu skulle hon i alla fall kunna skriva till honom, även om han inte längre var där.

Hermione sov dåligt den natten, oroligt. Det hade ju känts så tryggt när Draco sov i samma rum som henne, nu när han inte längre var där så var hon rädd. Varför visste hon inte, Voldemort var död, Lucius Malfoy var död, och de flesta dödsätarna var på Azkaban, dessutom befann hon sig på Hogwarts, under Dumbledores beskydd. Men hon kände sig ändå rädd, hon tände en liten lampa, och blev lite lugnare, som om hon var rädd för själva mörkret. Hon kunde ändå inte somna, så hon låg där och stirrade framför sig. När solen väl gick upp så hade hon somnat av utmattning. Hon reagerade inte ens när Madame Pomfrey kom med frukost någon timme senare.

Ginny kom till sjukhusflygeln på lunchrasten, hon hade Hermiones bok i tryggt förvar i sin väska. För vad det än var för en bok så hade hon förstått att den var viktig för Hermione. Hon gick fram till Hermione som satt vid fönstret och tittade ut på alla som spenderade lunchrasten ute i solskenet. Hon satt med en längtansfull blick i fönsternischen. Ginny tyckte hon liknade en ängel i det långa, vita nattlinnet. Hermione blev glad att se henne. Hon fick boken och höll den hårt mot bröstet. Hon längtade efter att få skriva i den. Ginny hann inte stanna men sa att hon och Harry nog skulle titta förbi senare. Hermione tackade för hjälpen och log medan Ginny skyndade ut ur salen och vidare till sin nästa lektion.

Hermione väntade otåligt på kvällen och leendet spred sig över hennes ansikte när solen sänkte sig i horisonten. Hon väntade på att Madame Pomfrey försvann in på sitt kontor för natten inne hon plockade fram sin bok. Hon hade bett Harry säga till Draco att han skulle titta i sin bok på kvällen. Hon tog en fjäderpenna från väskan med sina saker och öppnade en sida och skrev till sin älskade, och fick svar inom ett par sekunder. Många timmar den kvällen spenderades åt att prata, eller snarare skriva, ja kanske både och. Saknade efter Draco lindrades lite och nu längtade hon bara efter att hon själv skulle få komma ut härifrån, hon hoppades att det bara skulle dröja några dagar, för mer skulle hon inte stå ut med.

Ron och Harry gled allt längre ifrån varandra. Det syntes att det tärde på dem bägge. De hade aldrig varit så osams att det inte löst sig. Harry hade gett upp att ens försöka få Ron att förstå, och Ron vägrade ens titta åt Harrys håll. Hela historien hade påverkat dem alla. Luna och Ginny var ofta hos Hermione, medan Harry hade dragit sig undan mer och mer, gick långa promenader runt sjön, ibland tillsammans med Neville eller Ginny, men ofta ensam. Han funderade mycket, kanske alldeles för mycket för att det skulle vara bra, men han kunde inte hjälpa det. Det hade hänt alldeles för mycket, på alldeles för kort tid. Och trots att Voldemort var död så var han inte riktigt glad. Han hade utsatt sina vänner för fara. Han kunde ha förlorat alla, det var bara tur att det klarat sig, och nu hade han förlorat Ron. Han saknade alla skratt med honom, saknade Rons kommentarer…

Det gick några dagar. Hermione och Draco skrev till varandra nästan hela tiden, det gick inte på långa vägar att jämföras med att ses i verkligheten, men det var bättre än ingenting alls. Draco var trött på dagarna efter att ha legat vaken många timmar varje natt och skrivit. Men det gjorde honom inget. Han visste ju hur det var med Hermione i alla fall, men han oroade sig för Harry. Han hade sett hur det var mellan honom och Weasley. Och han hade sett hur nere Harry var över det. Han berättade det för Hermione, och hon sa att han bekräftade det som hon redan visste. Hon hade länge sett på Harry att allt inte var som det skulle och att det inte bara hade med det som hänt på herrgården att göra. De pratade mycket om det och vad de kunde göra åt det, och det var efter en kväll de diskuterat Harry som Hermione ryckte till då dörren till sjukhusflygeln flög upp med en smäll och Ginny stormade in med Luna drömmande svävande bakom henne.

"Hermione, vet du vad? Det ska bli en bal!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling

Del 33.

"Bal?"

"Ja, en bal!"

Ginny strålade av glädje och Hermione kunde inte låta bli att ryckas med.

"När då?"

"Om en vecka."

"Hoppas jag är ute härifrån då… Så jag kan gå…"

"Klart att du är! Vi ska på bal!"

Hermione log, Ginny skrattade av ren och skär glädje. Luna stod som vanligt med sitt drömmande uttryck i ansiktet fast nu med ett stort leende.

"Jag hoppas Harry frågar mig om vi ska gå tillsammans."

"Jag ska nog gå med Ron, om han frågar."

Hermione slog ner blicken, hon skulle aldrig kunna gå på balen med Draco, och kunde hon inte gå med honom så ville hon inte gå alls. Ginny slutade skratta och tittade på henne.

"Hermione, vad är det?"

"Fattar du inte? Jag kan inte gå dit med Draco…"

"Varför inte? Vore det inte perfekt?"

Frågan kom från Luna som inte längre såg lika drömmande ut, utan tittade på Hermione med allvarliga klara ögon.

"Menar du allvar?"

"Ja."

Svaret kom så naturligt, så som det bara kunde komma från Luna. Hermione gapade, försökte hitta ord, men fann dem inte. Inte kunde hon gå på balen med Draco! Det fanns ju ingen möjlighet. De skulle bli… Hemska bilder började snurra i hennes huvud. Nej, det gick bara inte! De kunde ses utan att gå till balen, kanske som de brukade ses, i vid-behovsrummet. Det var bättre, och säkrare. Luna och Ginny stannade en stund till, men var sedan tvungna att gå. Hermione drog fram sin bok och skrev till Draco. Hon undrade om han skulle nämna balen, men en timme senare hade han fortfarande inte sagt nåt och hon trodde att han tänkte samma sak som hon, att det var säkrare att inte gå. Men på något sätt kände hon sig ändå besviken. Hon ville ju egentligen hemskt gärna gå, dock visste hon att det var omöjligt.

Draco låg i sin säng den kvällen. Han låg vaken medan de andra i sovsalen sov, några snarkade lågt. Han kände sig ensam. Han saknade Hermione. Saknade sina pratstunder med Harry, han saknade till och med den konstiga Luna, en person som han lärt sig uppskatta och tycka om. Han hade knappt pratat med personerna i sin sovsal, knappt med någon i sitt elevhem. Han delade inte deras åsikter, eller deras "humor". Han orkade inte med det bara.

Samma eftermiddag hade han sett anslagen om balen om en vecka. Han ville gå dit med Hermione, men han vågade inte. Han kände sig feg som inte vågade visa sin kärlek öppet, men det hade hänt alldeles för mycket hemska saker och på något sätt så väntade han sig att det skulle komma mer. Hermione hade inte nämnt balen när de skrivit till varandra under kvällen, hon kanske inte ville gå, eller inte vågade. Inte med honom i alla fall. Ville hon gå med någon annan? För vilken tjej ville inte gå på bal? Tanken på att han skulle vara den person som krossade hennes dröm om balen gjorde honom ännu mer deprimerad.

Han somnade inte alls den natten, utan låg och vred och vände sig. Timmarna gick och när solen kom upp över horisonten orkade han inte ligga där längre. Han hade vänt ut och in på problemet med balen och Hermiones sårade känslor, men han hade fortfarande inte kommit på hur han skulle göra. Han gick upp, drog på sig sina kläder och styrde sina steg ut ur slottet och ner till sjön. Han behövde tänka, måste rensa huvudet… Han kom ner till sjön och började gå längs stranden, han var glad att slippa kryckorna, men han haltade lite fortfarande. Han gick i sina egna tankar tills han såg en figur sitta lutad mot ett träd längre fram längs stigen. Han kände genast igen den svarta kalufsen, det var Harry. Än en gång hade han gått iväg ensam. Han hade inte sett Draco och ryckte därför till när han satte sig bredvid honom. De satt tysta en stund, innan Draco började prata.

"Harry, vad gör du här ute egentligen? "

"Kunde inte sova…"

"Är det Weasley fortfarande?"

Han frågade fast han visste svaret. Harry nickade bara.

"Vi måste göra nåt åt det. Harry, du kan inte sitta här varenda natt."

"Jag vet…"

De pratade länge, så pass länge att de missade frukosten, och fick skynda sig till sin första lektion.

Morgonen nalkades, solen hade gått upp. Hermione vaknade av att Madame Pomfrey stökade omkring. Hon såg att det stod en frukostbricka bredvid hennes säng. Hon kände hungern som gnagde, och gick upp ur sängen, tog brickan och satte sig i fönsternischen innan hon hungrigt kastade sig över frukosten. Hon tittade ut över landskapet, det var verkligen vackert. Hon skulle sakna det när de lämnade Hogwarts och snart inte skulle komma tillbaka igen. Hon slog bort tanken, den var för deprimerande, liksom tanken på att Draco inte ens nämnt balen. Inte för att de skulle gå men ändå, de kunde väl åtminstone prata om den… Hon hade längtat efter att gå på avslutningsbalen sedan hon började på Hogwarts, och nu var det dags. Men hon skulle inte gå dit… Hon suckade och insåg att frukostbrickan nu var tom. Hon hade varit riktigt hungrig helt uppenbart. Just då kom Madame Pomfrey ut från sitt kontor och kom fram till Hermione, satte sig på en stol och tittade på henne. Hermione gled ner från fönsternischen och satte sig på en stol bredvid henne.

"Miss Granger, du kommer att få lämna sjukhusflygeln idag."

Hermione sken upp i ett gigantiskt leende. Men Madame Pomfreys allvarsamma blick fick henne att lugna ner sig.

"Men först är det något som vi måste prata om miss Granger…"

Hermione satt chokad i en soffa i uppehållsrummet. Hon hade inte trott på det Madame Pomfrey hade sagt, men ändå så visste hon att det var sant. Och efter allt som hänt… Hon stirrade in i elden som brann i öppna spisen fast det var nästan lunchdags och varmt inne i tornet. Hon fann det lugnande att titta in i elden, det var först nu som hon märkte hur spänd hon hade varit. Hon lutade sig tillbaka mot kuddarna, drog en filt över sig. Hon frös fast det var så varmt i rummet. Egentligen hade hon lektion nu, men hon hade inte förmått sig att gå dit. Tankarna bara virvlade runt. Hur skulle hon hantera det här? Vad skulle de andra säga?

Harry och Neville kom in i uppehållsrummet på lunchrasten och fann Hermione sovandes i soffan. Båda ropade till av glädje och kramade om den nyvakna Hermione som satt sig upp. Harry log och Hermione log tillbaka. De satte sig på var sin sida om henne och uttryckte sin glädje över att hon äntligen var ute igen. Hermione tyckte Harry såg trött ut, det verkade inte som om han hade sovit på ett bra tag. Just som de satt där kom Ron in genom porträtthålet. Han fick syn på Harry och vände sig nästan om innan han fick syn på Hermione, då tvekade han. Han verkade inte veta hur han skulle göra, om han skulle gå därifrån eller gå fram till dem. Han valde trots allt det sistnämnda. Han gick till Hermione, pratade med henne, sa att han var glad att hon blivit frisk och sen kastade han en blick på Harry innan han gick upp till sovsalen. Harrys hela gestalt sjönk ihop där han satt i soffan. Hermione tittade på honom, sedan på Neville, han nickade och hon reste sig och följde efter Ron. Han satt på sin säng, stirrade ner i golvet. Hermione satte sig bredvid.

"Ron…"

"Ja."

"Hur är det?"

"Bra."

"Ljug inte Ron, jag vet att allt inte är bra. Jag har ögon att se med. "

"Ok, då. Allt är inte bra. "

"Varken du eller Harry mår bra eller hur?"

"Harry? Nä, han har ju bytt sida. Han är ju "bästa kompis" med Malfoy nu."

"Nej Ron. Du är hans bästa kompis och kommer alltid att bli. "

Hon tog hans hand och han lät henne hållas. Hon tittade in i hans ögon.

"Ron, du måste förstå…"

"Förstå vad? Att både du och Harry numera tillhör Malfoys gäng?"

"Vi tillhör inte nåt gäng. "

"Vad är det som händer då?"

"Jag älskar Draco, och han älskar mig!"

"Han utnyttjar dig Mione!"

"Nej Ron, det gör han inte. "

"Hur vet du det?"

"Han har förändrats, han är inte alls den där dryga dumskallen längre. Han offrade nästan sitt liv för min skull och för Harrys."

"Men…"

"Ron, jag blir lycklig med honom. Räknas inte det som någonting? Jag älskar honom!"

"Klart du ska vara lycklig Mione!"

"Låt mig vara med Draco då! Och bli sams med Harry, han mår skit utan dig."

"Jag kan väl göra ett försök att acceptera Draco."

"Bra, för vi menar allvar med att vara ihop."

"Jag förstår det."

"Bra! Nu går jag ner och så skickar jag upp Harry så ni två kan prata med varandra!"

Hon reste sig och gav honom en kram. Sedan försvann hon ut genom dörren och lämnade Ron ensam. Nog kunde han väl ge Malfoy en chans, men han tänkte inte sluta vara misstänksam mot honom. Men nu fick han ju chansen att bevaka honom på nära håll…


	34. Chapter 34

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling

Del 34.

Två kvällar senare träffades Hermione och Draco i vid-behovsrummet, som åter igen hade förvandlats till deras rum. De satt i soffan framför elden. Hon lutade sig mot hans bröst och bara njöt av närheten. Det som Madame Pomfrey sagt hade snart gnagt ett hål i hennes huvud så mycket som hon funderat på det, men hon visste fortfarande inte vad eller hur hon skulle göra med det. För en stund nästan hon glömde bort det, för det var så underbart att vara ensam med Draco igen, bara hon och han. Hon var bara glad att de båda hade överlevt, ja att alla hade överlevt det som hänt. Hon stod inte ut ens med tanken på att förlora någon av sina vänner. Men just nu kändes det som om inget av allt det där hade hänt, där de satt framför brasan, i trygghet i varandras armar framför en sprakande brasa. Draco kysste hennes panna och lutade sedan sitt huvud mot hennes.

"Jag älskar dig."

Orden var mjuka, viskande. Hermione rös till av lycka.

"Jag älskar dig också."

Hon kysste honom. Han slöt sina armar tätare om henne. Hon kröp närmare honom. Länge satt de bara så, tysta innan Draco sa.

"Ron pratade lite med mig idag."

"Bra, jag sa ju att han skulle ändra sig. "

"Mmm, jag vet. Du känner honom. "

"Jag tror det i alla fall."

"Men nåt måste ha blivit bättre för Harry såg så mycket gladare ut idag."

"De är ju sams igen. Tur det, jag hatar när de bråkar."

"Vet du om att du är lyckligt lottad som har såna vänner?"

"Jag vet, och jag är lyckligt lottad att ha dig också!"

Hon kysste honom igen, länge och passionerat. Han var inte sen att besvara kyssen. Han smekte henne över ryggen. Hon slappnade av och somnade snart i hans famn. Han drog en filt över dem båda, kysste henne på hjässan och somnade sen även han.

Han vaknade före henne dagen efter. Han hade haft en dröm, och nu visste han precis hur han skulle göra med Hermione och balen. Han hade en plan, nu behövde han bara lite hjälp av Harry och de andra. Han måste försöka på tag på någon av dem idag. Han höll armarna om Hermione, kysste hennes panna. Hon slog sakta upp ögonen, fokuserade blicken på honom och log.

"God morgon."

"God morgon sötnos."

Han kysste henne. Sedan gjorde de sig i ordning för att gå ner till frukosten. Hermione gick ner först och satte sig hos sina vänner. Hon hann knappt sätta sig ner innan Ginny kastade sig över henne och frågade.

"Har han frågat dig än?"

"Nej…"

Hermione slog ner blicken. Hon kände sig sorgsen. Alla pratade om balen, det var ju årets händelse, och hon skulle missa den…

"Det gör han nog snart, tror jag."

Ginny log uppmuntrande, men det enda Hermione kände var ett stygn av sorg i hjärtat.

Efter örtläran så gjorde Draco en liten, näst intill osynlig gest mot Harry, som nickade nästan lika omärkligt tillbaka. De följde efter sina klasskamrater till matsalen för lunch. Harry åt fort innan han lämnade de andra med en ursäkt om att han var tvungen att träffa Dumbledore. Han hade sett blicken som Draco gett honom. Så nu skyndade han sig ur genom den stora porten och ner mot stället de setts så många gånger, vid sjön. Han sprang fort, kände vinden mot ansiktet, njöt av solen som värmde. Det var en känsla av frihet som kom över honom, och han tyckte nästan att det var synd när han såg Draco och ögonblicket försvann. Han satte sig ner bredvid honom. Draco gick rakt på sak.

"Harry, jag behöver din hjälp."

Harry tittade på honom. Draco såg uppriktig ut, Harry nickade.

"Det är om balen, jag vill inte såra Hermione."

"Ska du gå med henne?"

"Det var det jag ville prata med dig om…"

Draco berättade delar av sin plan för honom, Harry nickade då och då. När Draco till slut tystnade så satt de utan att säga ett ord. Harry la sig ner på rygg med händerna under huvudet, han tittade upp mot löven som darrade lätt i den svaga brisen. Solen sken igenom bladverket på sina stället och liksom silade solskenet ner på dem där de befann sig. Harry slöt ögonen, tänkte igenom det som Draco hade sagt.

"Så du vill att jag ska bjuda Hermione på balen?"

"Ja."

"Men… varför bjuder du henne inte själv?"

"Harry, du vet hur allt är och jag vill verkligen att Hermione får gå på balen. Jag vill inte att hon ska missa den. "

"Är du säker?"

"Ja, nog skulle jag vilja tillbringa den tiden med henne, men hon kommer att ångra sig om hon inte går på balen."

"Men hon vill ju vara med dig."

"Jag vet, men vi har ju hela livet på oss att ses, och jag vet ju hur gärna hon vill gå dit. Jag har sett hennes ansiktsuttryck när alla pratar om den. Hon vill gå, så snälla Harry…"

"Ja, ok då. Jag ska fråga"

"Tack Harry, jag är skyldig dig en tjänst."

"Ta hand om Mione bara, det är det enda jag vill."

"Det lovar jag att jag ska göra, det behöver du inte oroa dig för."

Draco la sig ner bredvid Harry och båda låg och tittade upp på grenarna som bildade ett skyddande tak över dem. De teg en stund innan Harry öppnade munnen igen.

"Men jag ska ju gå med Ginny."

Draco hade trott det, så han reagerade inte nämnvärt.

"Jag vet, men kan du inte ta med båda?"

"Är du säker på att de går med på det?"

"Det tror jag nog. "

"Ok då."

Draco blundade mot solens strålar, han log. Harry hade gått med på hans idé, nu behövde han bara prata med Ginny. Frågan var bara när och hur, men det fick väl lösa sig.

På kvällen satt hela gänget i soffan framför elden i Gryffindortornet. Harry tittade på Hermione som satt och tittade in i elden. Det kändes som om något hänt, något förutom allt som de visste om, det kändes som om det var något annat. Hon såg både glad och orolig ut, samtidigt på något sätt. Draco kanske har rätt, hon behövde verkligen få ha lite kul. Klockan tickade iväg och det var snart sent. Ron och Neville gick upp till sovsalarna för att lägga sig och Ginny följde efter dem efter att ha kysst Harry god natt. Harry blev lämnad ensam med Hermione som inte gav några tecken på att gå och lägga sig utan satt lugnt och stilla och tittade in i elden, tittade på lågorna som dansade.

"Mione…"

"Mmm…"

"Vill du gå på balen med mig?"

"Ska inte du gå med Ginny?"

"Jag tänkte ta er båda. Jag skulle vilja att du går på balen, tror du behöver det just nu."

"Jag kan inte Harry. Jag vill hellre vara med Draco."

"Jag vet…"

"Men han har inte frågat om balen, inte pratat om något annat heller…"

Hermione hade en tår som rann nedför hennes kind, Harry tog henne i sin famn, höll om henne.

"Mione, tänk på saken i alla fall."

"Ok, men tänk om han inte tycker om mig längre…"

"Han tycker om dig, det vet jag."

"Men han vill inte gå till balen med mig…"

"Det beror inte på dig utan allt runt omkring."

Hermione höll hårt i Harry och tårarna gjorde hans tröja våt. Harry höll om henne hårdare. Hon var verkligen inte sig själv. Vad var det som hänt? Han lät henne gråta ut innan han tyst viskade i hennes öra.

"Mione, vad är det som hänt?"

Hon satte sig ordentligt upp, såg honom i ögonen.

"Harry, jag vet inte hur jag ska säga det här, men jag måste berätta för någon…"


	35. Chapter 35

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling

_Skriv gärna en rad om vad ni tycker!_

Del 35.

Ginny hittade Harry och Hermione på samma ställe som hon lämnat dem kvällen innan, i soffan i uppehållsrummet. Hermione satt lutad mot ena änden av soffan med benen uppdragna. Hennes ögon var slutna så Ginny antog att hon sov. Harry satt bredvid henne, vaken och stirrande in i den nu falnande elden. Han hade mörka ringar under ögonen och såg mycket trött ut. Han kunde inte ha sovit på hela natten. Ginny gick långsamt fram till honom, och satte sig på knä framför honom. Han reagerade inte. Hon la en hand på hans axel, han slets från sitt transliknande tillstånd och tittade på henne.

"Harry, hur är det?"

"Bra…"

Han sa det med en svävande röst, inte helt olik Lunas. Ginny lät ämnet falla, hon insåg att det inte var någon idé att försöka ta reda på vad det var just nu. Hon frågade om han ville ha frukost, han nickade. Hon tittade på Hermione, men hon såg ut att sova så gott att hon inte hade hjärta att väcka henne. Hon la en filt över henne, och tog sedan med sig den bortkomne Harry ner till Stora salen. Han satte sig ner och åt som om han aldrig sett man innan. Han fick Ginny att tänka på Ron och hon började le. De åt med god aptit av Hogwarts goda frukost och Ginny packade ner lite frukost åt Hermione i en påse. Harry hade fortfarande inte sagt ett enda ord. De reste sig upp och gick ut i entréhallen, de gick tysta. Ginny hade försökt prata med Harry, men han verkade inte mottaglig för hennes frågor, så hon hade gett upp. Hon bara gick där bredvid honom när en hand plötsligt drog in henne bakom en staty. Hon stod öga mot öga med Draco. Hon vred sig ut hans grepp.

"Vänta lite."

Hon gick ut till Harry igen som knappt märkt att hon var borta. Hon gav honom frukostpåsen och sa åt honom att ge den till Hermione. Han nickade, gav henne en tafatt kram och gick sin väg. Ginny smet in till Draco igen. Draco tittade efter Harry.

"Vad var det med honom?"

"Jag vet inte. Han och Hermione har nog suttit uppe hela natten, jag hittade dem i uppehållsrummet i morse. Vet inte vad de gjort uppe hela natten…"

"Bara det inte var nåt allvarligt."

"Har ingen aning. Hermione sov i soffan när jag kom ner till dem och Harry har inte sagt ett ord på hela morgonen."

"Konstigt… Hermione har inte sagt något till mig om något konstigt."

"Apropå Hermione, varför har du inte bjudit henne på balen?"

"Därför att jag inte kan…"

"Varför inte då?"

"Det borde du förstå Ginny! "

"Jo, jag vet."

"Det var det jag tänkte fråga dig om. Jag har bett Harry ta med Hermione till balen, om det är ok med dig. Att han går med en båda alltså."

"Ja det är det väl."

Han hörde tvekandet i hennes röst. Han la en försiktig hand på hennes axel.

Tack Ginny. Du är en ängel. Men om du kunde se till att Hermione går dit, hon behöver verkligen ha lite kul!"

"Jag ska prata med henne."

"Det kommer att bli bra. Det lovar jag Ginny!"

Han tittade in i hennes ögon, och någonstans därinne tyckte hon att hon såg en glimt av något, som om han inte sa hela sanningen…

När hon en stund senare kom tillbaka till uppehållsrummet satt Harry och Hermione i soffan igen. Nära varandra, huvudena ihop och viskade. De tystnade när hon kom fram till dem.

"Tack för frukosten Ginny! Det var omtänksamt av dig."

"Jag ville inte väcka dig."

"Tack för det, jag behövde verkligen sova. "

Hermione kastade en blick mot Harry som mötte den, sedan bytte han samtalsämne. Ginny kände sig lite utanför, men visste att de skulle berätta tids nog.

Dagen gick sakta, timmarna släpade sig fram. Hermione ville inget hellre än att det skulle bli natt så hon fick krypa ner i sängen, dra täcket över huvudet och bara gömma sig för hela omgivningen, glömma att den fanns, om så bara för en stund. Draco hade inte pratat med henne på hela dagen, knappt gett henne en blick. Misstänkte han något? Var det därför som han drog sig undan? Hon saknade honom så det gjorde ont. Just nu satt hon vid middagsbordet, petade i maten. Hon fick inte ner en bit, maten kväljde henne. Till slut gav hon upp, reste sig från bordet, mumlade något till sina vänner och lämnade sedan Stora salen. Utan en enda blick på någon så gick hon upp till uppehållsrummet, sjönk ner i soffan och grät.

Harry reste sig upp så fort Hermione lämnat salen, han såg att Ginny gav honom en konstig blick, men han brydde sig inte om det, han var tvungen att kolla till Hermione. Han oroade sig för henne. Hon var verkligen inte sig själv. Han skyndade sig efter henne och fann henne i soffan. Han såg att hon grät, så han satte sig intill henne och lade en arm om henne, drog henne milt till sig. Hon föll in i hans famn, lät tårarna falla. Harry höll henne nära sig, strök henne tröstande över håret och ryggen. Han hatade verkligen att se henne sån här. Han älskade hennes leende, det som inte längre fanns på hennes läppar. Han älskade hennes burriga hår som stod som en kaskad runt henne när hon ivrigt sprang mot honom och Ron när hon ville berätta något. Hon var det närmaste en syster han någonsin kommit. Visst han hade känt sig som en del av familjen Weasley, men inte på samma sätt. Hermione visste nästan vad han tänkte innan han själv gjorde det. Hon visste om något bekymrade honom och gav sig inte förrän han berättat vad som var fel. Han behövde henne och nu behövde hon honom. Harry var rädd, rädd för att se den annars så starka Hermione bryta ihop. Han visste inte riktigt hur han skulle hantera situationen, och det skrämde honom ännu mer. Hermione kändes liten i hans famn. Han lät henne gråta ut och när snyftningarna började avta viskade han.

"Mione, du måste prata med Draco…"

"Jag vet, men han vill inte prata med mig ju…"

"Vi får fundera ut nåt…"

"Ja, och förresten, jag vill gärna gå på balen med dig och Ginny om jag får."

"Klart du får. Vi kommer att ha så kul!"

"Mmm…"

Harry såg sorgen i hennes ögon, precis innan hon tittade ner i golvet. Han måste lösa det här på något sätt. Han måste prata med Draco, och det snart för han ville inte se Hermione ledsen längre. Det var ju bara två dagar kvar till balen och då ville han ju att allt skulle vara bra. Det måste det vara, för deras avslutningsbal på Hogwarts måste vara perfekt.

Ron hade suttit och ätit när Hermione rusat iväg. Det hade helt uppenbart något med Malfoy att göra. Han hade sårat henne, precis som han misstänkt från början. Det var ju exakt så här han sagt att det skulle bli från början. Han satt och stirrade ilsket på Malfoy, men kom snart på andra tankar när Harry också gick iväg och lämnade honom ensam med Ginny. Han hade knappt pratat med henne sedan det visat sig att hon tyckte att det var bra att Hermione och Draco var ihop. Han hade knappt pratat med någon av de andra, och on han pratat med dem så hade det varit om något annat. Den enda som hade behandlat honom som vanligt var Luna. Men det var väl som det skulle antar jag. Han hade tur som hade henne, och han förstod inte varför han inte insett vilken bra tjej hon faktiskt var. Hon måste ha läst hans tankar, för hon satte sig snart bredvid honom.

"Hej!"

"Hej älskling."

"Du ser arg ut."

Som vanligt räckte det med en blick för henne för att förstå hur han kände sig.

"Mmm, Malfoy har sårat Mione."

"Är du säker på det?"

"Ja, vad är det annars hon är ledsen för?"

"Det behöver inte alls vara Draco. Det kan vara något annat. "

Ron tänkte på det, hon kunde ha rätt. Men vad var det då i så fall? Kunde han ha missat något? Klart han kunde, varken Harry eller Hermione hade ju knappt pratat med honom och än mindre lättat sina hjärtan för honom. Kanske det inte alls var som han trodde…

Tre timmar senare kom Ron tillbaka efter en lång, lång promenad, det var till och med efter utegångsförbudet, så nu smög han så tyst han bara kunde i korridoren och var lättad då han nådde uppehållsrummet. Han tassade tyst in och hittade Harry och Hermione sovandes i soffan. Harry halvsittandes med armen om Hermione som lutade sig mot honom. Det fick Ron att inse att tankarna som snurrat runt i hans huvud de senaste timmarna var riktiga, att de var sanna.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling

_Skriv gärna en rad om vad ni tycker!_

Del 36.

Dagen innan balen var en fredag och lektionerna pågick som vanligt, men det var knappt någon av eleverna som kunde koncentrera sig. Alla pratade om balen, tänkte på balen. Det fanns inget annat. Allt handlade om balen. För alla utom Hermione, som hade helt andra saker att tänka på. Hon ville inte påstå att hon verkligen längtade efter balen, hon visste inte ens om hon egentligen ville gå dit, men hon hade ju lovat Harry. Hon sände en tacksam tanke på honom, han hade verkligen ställt upp för henne. Efter att han fått veta hennes hemlighet så hade han varit där för henne, han hade varit där varje timme, nästan varje minut. Hon hade väckt honom under nätterna och de hade suttit uppe och pratade, eller bara satt tysta framför brasan, nära, tills de till slut somnade. Hon undrade om Draco skulle göra likadant? Hon skulle verkligen behöva honom. Han hade knappt sagt ett ord till henne på flera dagar. Han hade saknats på en del lektioner också, och när hon sett honom hade han sett stressad ut. Han hade nästan undvikit henne. Varför? Än en gång kände hon tårarna komma, och hon lät dem falla, det var ändå ingen som skulle se dem, där hon låg ensam i sovsalen under lunchrasten. Hon hade ätit upp, och sen gått upp till Gryffindortornet. Hon ville ha en stund för sig själv, och även vila lite. Hon kände sig trött, och det dröjde inte längre innan hon somnade.

Oron steg inom Harry när Hermione inte dök upp på örtläran efter lunch. Men sedan tittade han bort mot Slytherinsidan av bordet och såg att Draco inte heller var där. De två hade kanske äntligen satt sig ner och pratat. Han hoppades verkligen det. Men när han tänkte på det så hade han inte sett Draco på hela dagen. Inte på dagen innan heller. Vad höll han på med? Hade han stuckit? Hur skulle i så fall Hermione reagera på det? Harry väcktes ur sina tankar att Ron kom fram till honom och knackade honom lätt på axeln.

"Harry? Var är Mione?"

Ron viskade, nästan mumlade trots att det inte behövdes, det var ett himla liv när alla diskuterade hur man lättast skulle sköta om växterna i växthuset.

"Jag vet inte, har inte sett henne sen lunch. "

"Jag måste prata med dig sen."

"Ok. "

Sedan tystnade de båda och arbetade vidare sida vid sida. Harry visste inte vad han skulle tro. Ron hade varit avig mot dem alla sedan händelserna hemma hos Malfoys. Hade han ändrat sig nu? Harry vågade nästan inte hoppas på det.

När lektionen var slut så drog Ron med sig Harry till deras sovsal. Han satte sig på sängen och Harry satte sig bredvid. Han lade märke till att Rons öron var röda, som de alltid var när han var generad. Det var uppenbart att han inte visste hur han skulle börja och Harry tänkte inte hjälpa honom.

"Öh…"

"Ja?"

"Jag… jag är ledsen Harry…"

Ron stirrade stint ner i golvet, han vågade inte se Harry i ögonen, och Harry tyckte nästan synd om honom.

"Det är inte mig du ska säga det till, utan Hermione."

"Jag vet, men jag ville prata med dig först. Jag borde litat på dig. Jag vet ju att du inte är lättlurad eller dum…"

Harry kunde inte låta bli att le.

"Tack för den! "

"Det var ju inte så jag menade…"

Ron slog hjälplöst ut med armarna, och log han också. Harry sträckte fram handen och Ron fattade den, båda log, de var äntligen sams igen.

När Hermione vaknade så var det dunkelt i sovsalen, solen var på väg ner. Hon insåg att hon missat lektionerna på eftermiddagen. Varför hade ingen väckt henne? Hon satte sig hastigt upp, men sjönk genast tillbaka ner mot kuddarna, hon orkade inte. Trots att hon sovit i flera timmar kände hon sig fortfarande trött. Hon funderade en liten stund på att gå upp men övergav snart tanken. Men hon var hungrig också, magen kurrade, middagen var över sedan en stund tillbaka. Hon suckade, och det enda hon kunde tänka på var sömn och mat. Hon var sugen på pumpapaj, och en stor smörgås med skinka och senap, pumpasaft och ett par chokladgrodor.

"Jag önskar att jag hade det där…"

Hon hade knappt tänkt klart tanken innan den stod en husalf framför henne med en bricka full av godsaker. Hermione tittade gapande på den lilla alfen. Den sträckte fram brickan, Hermione tog varsamt emot den och alfen försvann lika snabbt som den kommit. Hermione ägnade några sekunder på att fundera på det, sedan kastade hon sig över maten. Hon tuggade hungrigt i sig allt ihop. När det bara var smulor kvar så ställde hon ifrån sig brickan och la sig ner igen. Inom ett par minuter så sov hon igen.

Nästa gång hon vaknade var klockan två, och hon hörde de lätta snarkningarna från de andra. Hon satte sig upp i sängen, och tassade sedan ut mot toaletten. Hon tittade sig i spegeln. Hon såg trött ut. I sina ögon såg hon oron spegla hur hon kände sig inuti. Hon hoppades verkligen att det bara var hon som såg den, att den inte var där hela tiden. Hennes hår var burrigare än någonsin efter den senaste veckan, då hon knappt dragit en kam genom det. Hon var verkligen tvungen att göra något åt det till balen. Så här kunde hon inte visa sig… Då slog det henne, det var baldag. Tur att balen skulle vara på kvällen, då hade hon hela dagen på sig. Hon var glad att klädvalet var klart i alla fall. Hon skulle ha på sig klänningen hon fått av Draco. Det kändes rätt på något sätt, dessutom hade han ju sagt att hon skulle ha den på sig. Men just nu var hon tvungen att försöka sova lite till, det var ju fortfarande natt. Hon smög ut ur badrummet, hennes bara fötter tassade ljudlöst över golvet, hon huttrade till lite i sitt nattlinne och kröp sedan tacksamt ner i sängen under det varma täcket. När hon låg där under täcket kom hon på något, och hon tog fram sin bok, den som hon alltid bar med sig. Hon tog fram fjäderpenna, bläck och sin trollstav. Tände staven och skrev till Draco.

"_Hej älskling. Hoppas att höra något från dig snart. Eller är vår relation slut? Det hoppas jag verkligen inte, för jag älskar dig så mycket. Din Mione"_

Hon hade äntligen satt ord på sin oro, den oro som gnagt på henne så länge. Att han inte ville ha henne mer. Hon stirrade som förtvivlat på sidan i boken, hoppades på ett svar. Ett svar som aldrig kom…

Draco kände att den lilla boken som han hade i fickan blev varm, ett tecken på att Hermione hade skrivit till honom. Han tog upp den och läste meningarna som uppenbarade sig. Han visste inte vad han skulle göra. Han visste bara att han inte kunde svara på hennes meddelande. Det var ingen idé. Han kunde ändå inte göra något åt det, där han satt ensam många, många mil från Hogwarts…

Ginny vaknade tidigt nästa morgon. Hon kunde inte sova längre, hon var alldeles för exalterad. Hon längtade så mycket till kvällen. Det skulle bli en helt underbar kväll. Hon hoppade nästan upp ur sängen, rusade ut i trappan och vidare till Hermiones sovsal. Hon slet upp dörren och utbrast glatt "God morgon" högt och tydligt och möttes av irriterade mumlanden från Lavender och Parvati.

"Men kom igen nu tjejer! Det är ju bal idag!"

Det blev genast en massa tjoanden och springanden i sovsalen. Lavender och Parvati hade en livlig diskussion om vem av dem som skulle få använda duschen först, och hur de skulle sminka sig och hur de skulle ha håret. Ginny och Hermione kunde inte låta bli att skratta åt dem.

"Hermione, kan du hjälpa mig med mitt hår sen? Det är så jobbigt att sätta upp det själv."

"Självklart, det ska vi ordna, är det ok om vi gör det innan lunch? Jag måste försöka göra nåt åt mitt burr också…"

"Javisst det blir bra!"

"Men först ska vi äta frukost! Jag är vrålhungrig."

De rusade under glada tjut ner mot Stora salen, och tog för sig av frukosten som stod uppdukad. Ginny skulle precis ta en bit rostad bröd till, är hon hejdade sig och tittade på Hermione, som inte ägnade henne en tanke utan bara slevade på mer och mer mat på sin tallrik.

När de hade ätit så de nästan sprack så gick de upp till sovsalen igen. De plockade fram sina saker och två timmar senare så hade Ginny fått en fantastisk uppsättning som verkligen gjorde hennes eldröda hår rättvisa. Hon var vacker som en älva. Hon såg sig i spegeln, Hermione hade gjort ett riktigt bra jobb. Hon hade lagt in en liten kvist med murgröna och två vita rosor i den lockiga, långa uppsättningen. Ginny kastade i sig i famnen på Hermione och kramade om henne. Hermione kramade tillbaka, innan de reste sig för att gå ner och äta lunch.

Sedan försvann Hermione, Ginny letade efter henne och hittade henne i sovsalen. Hon satt i sängen, med förhängena tillslutna.

"Hermione?"

"Ja…"

"Hur är det?"

"Bra, låt mig bara få vara ifred ett tag…"

Ginny hörde sorgen i hennes röst, och förstod att det var bäst att göra som hon sa.

"Jag finns här om du behöver mig."

"Jag vet. Tack Ginny. Hämta mig till balen sen."

"Javisst, jag går och fortsätter att göra mig i ordning. Jag skulle hjälpa Luna sen också."

Hermione hörde hur hon gick. Hon var ensam i sovsalen. Hon tog fram boken igen, men det hade fortfarande inte kommit nåt svar från Draco. Hon hade inte sett honom på flera dagar, undra var han var… Han kanske hade stuckit ändå? Ron kanske hade haft rätt ändå…


	37. Chapter 37

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling

_Skriv gärna en rad om vad ni tycker!_

Del 37.

Hermione stod framför spegeln i sovsalen. Hon tittade på sin spegelbild och trodde inte att det var hon själv. Det hade tagit hela eftermiddagen att få ordning på allt, men nu var det klart. Hon hade sin lavendelfärgade klänning på sig, den hon fått av Draco, fint skuren, den passade hennes former perfekt. Håret satt uppsatt på ett perfekt sätt, men som ändå visade längden på hennes burriga hår som för dagen var format till perfekta lockar. I uppsättningen satt det små blommor, också de av lavendel för att matcha klänningen, och pricken över i var en tiara. Hon hade använt sminket så att hennes ögon framhävdes och bara lagt ett svagt rosa läppglans på läpparna. Runt halsen hade hon halsbandet som hon fått av Draco i julklapp. Hon ställde sig i profil och konstaterade att det såg riktigt bra ut, hon var nöjd.

Just då kom Ginny och Luna in i sovsalen. Båda två blev stående i dörröppningen med gapande munnar och stora ögon.

"Hermione… Du ser underbar ut!"

"Tack…"

Hermione kände hur hon rodnade av Ginnys ord.

"Ni är väldigt fina ni också!"

Hermione beundrade sina vänner, Ginny passade så bra i den smaragdgröna klänningen, med den matchande murgrönan i håruppsättningen. Luna hade en rosa klänning, som passade henne på ett nästan övernaturligt sätt. Ginny hade låtit Lunas hår vara utsläppt, men satt i rosor i massa olika rosa nyansen. Båda två såg ut att vara tagna ur en saga.

De började gå nedför alla de trappor som ledde till entréhallen. Precis innan de rundade det sista hörnet till den sista trappan, så stannade Ginny. Hermione tittade oroligt på henne.

"Vad är det?"

"Hermione stanna här, vi går ner först jag och Luna."

"Varför då? "

"För att du förtjänar den här stunden Hermione!"

Luna tittade runt hörnet och sa sedan.

"Det är fullt med folk där nere, men de har börjat gå in i Stora salen."

"Bra då går vi."

Ginny och Luna försvann runt hörnet innan Hermione hann protestera. En tanke om att fly for genom hennes huvud. Bara vända och springa tillbaka till sovsalen och låtsas att det var en dröm. Men då hördes Ginnys röst nedanför trappan.

"Hermione, kom nu då!"

Hon gick ut på trappavsatsen och började sakta gå ner.

Ron hörde Harry flämta till, och vände sig om, tittade på det som Harry och de andra tittade som förtrollade på. Han kunde inte heller hålla tillbaka en flämtning, där på trappavsatsen stod Hermione, och hon hade aldrig, aldrig varit vackrare.

Hermione hörde också Harrys flämtning, och hon kände sig lite generad över att alla tittade på henne, för alla som stod där nedanför hade vänt sina blickar mot henne. Alla ögon var fixerade på henne, hon hörde flämtningar och mummel om vartannat. Hon rodnade lite lätt och fortsatte nedför trappan, nästan svävande. När hon kom ner till trappans botten, kom Harry och mötte henne, räckte fram sin arm och Hermione fattade den. Det var först när de kom fram till Ron och de andra som förtrollningen, som verkade ha legat över entréhallen, släppte och folk återigen gick in i Stora salen. Ron tittade på Hermione, hon tittade tillbaka.

"Förlåt Mione… För allt… Det var aldrig meningen att tvivla på er, men jag litade inte på Malfoy…"

"Det är ok Ron, jag förstår."

Hon sa orden med en klar och glad röst, men inom sig kände hon tvivlet som legat över henne de senaste dagarna, att Draco hade stuckit ifrån henne. Hon skakade på huvudet åt sig själv, nu var hon tvungen att försöka ha så kul som hon bara kunde. Hon tittade upp och mötte sina vänners blickar. Ron stod och tittade kärleksfullt på Luna, som för ovanlighetens skull såg riktigt närvarande ut. Ginny såg otroligt söt ut där hon stod med ett stort leende bredvid Harry. Neville stod med armen om Hannah, båda såg så där härligt kära ut, och Hermione kunde inte annat än att vara glad för deras skull. Harry sträckte sin ena arm mot Hermione och hon fattade den. Harry räckte sin andra arm mot Ginny innan de började gå mot dörren. Den öppnades och de gick in. Alla blickar vändes mot dem, och de flesta var riktade mot Hermione. Hon rodnade ännu mer, och såg sig om i rummet för att slippa titta på alla som tittade på henne. Rummet var fantastiskt. Det var blommor i hela salen. Långborden var borta och ett dansgolv fanns på plats. Några små bord stod runt om, med sittplatser för de som ville vila, eller inte dansa alls. Överallt fanns levande ljus. Det låg en väldigt romantisk stämning över hela salen. Musiken började spela och många började dansa. Neville och Hannah försvann, likaså Ginny och Harry. Hermione kände sig med ens ensam, men Luna tittade på henne och sa med sin svävande röst.

"Du ska se att det löser sig, allt kommer att bli bra. Kom så tar vi något att dricka."

Som vanligt hade Luna sagt det med sin vanliga svävande röst, men Hermione tyckte att det fanns något mer i den, någon som hon inte kunde placera. De gick bort och tog varsitt glas bål. De pratade och tiden tickade på. Hermione hade trevligt, riktigt trevligt. Harry kom bort till dem då och då för att dricka lite innan Ginny drog ut honom på dansgolvet igen. Hermione bara log.

Draco knöt flugan och rättade till den en sista gång innan han kollade i spegeln, tyckte det såg bra ut. Klädnaden han hade på sig liknade en mugglares smoking. Håret hade han låtit vara som det var, det vill säga välkammat, men hängande ner i ögonen. Snart skulle hans hela öde avgöras. Han skakade av nervositet, han försökte ta djupa andetag. En sista blick i spegeln innan han vände sig om, plockade upp sina saker från bordet. Han tittade sig runt i rummet innan han gick bort mot dörren, lämnade rummet och stängde dörren bakom sig. Hans nya liv skulle börja nu. Allt hängde på denna dagen, den hade varit planerad länge. Kanske alldeles för länge… Men det var en viktig dag, alldeles för viktig för att en enda detalj skulle gå fel, allt hade ju gått så bra hittills… Med Hermione, med Harry och nu till och med Weasley. Han log när han gick genom hallen, ut genom ytterdörren och lämnade huset bakom sig.

En timme gick och Hermione kände sig mer och mer utanför. Det kändes som om hindrade sina vänner från att ha riktigt kul. Det var ju alltid några av dem som stannade hos henne och höll henne sällskap medan de andra dansade. Det verkade nästa som om de hade gjort upp något slags schema, och det besvärade henne. Hon var nästan på väg att gå när Harry kom fram till henne.

"Får jag lov?"

"Javisst."

De skred ut på dansgolvet. Hon märkte att mångas blickar vändes mot dem. Harry förde dem till mitten av dansgolvet och tog tag runt hennes midja samtidigt som han tog tag i hennes andra hand och höll den i sin. Han såg in i hennes ögon.

"Hur är det Mione?"

"Jag saknar honom…"

"Jag förstår det, men…"

"Var är han någonstans? Jag har inte sett honom på flera dagar, inte ens på lektionerna."

"Jag vet inte Mione…"

Han drog henne närmare sig, hon la sitt huvud lätt mot hans axel. Vad skulle hon göra utan Harry? De dansade även under nästa låt. Harry höll henne fortfarande nära.

"Mione? "

"Mmm."

"Har jag sagt att jag tycker du ser helt underbar ut ikväll?"

"Nej."

"Men det tycker jag, du är så vacker!"

"Tack Harry! Du är själv snygg ikväll."

"Tack."

De rodnade lite klädsamt båda två, medan de fortsatte dansa. En tredje låt började spelas. Det var då Hermione märkte det, folk stirrade på dem, inte som förut då de tittade lite stilsamt. Nu stirrade de. Hon kände att Harry stelnade till. Hon undrade varför. Då hörde hon en röst.

"Gör det något om jag tar över dansen?"


	38. Chapter 38

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling

_Skriv gärna en rad om vad ni tycker!_

Del 38.

Hermione vände sig om. Hon såg in i hans grå ögon. Där stod han, mittemot henne. Hon tittade förvirrat på honom, visste inte vad hon skulle göra. Harry, som fortfarande höll hennes hand, gav den till Draco, som fattade den och höll den i sin.

"Ta över du."

Harry mötte Dracos blick, de log båda två. Stora salen låg i tystnad. Musiken hade upphört, ingen sa nåt, det var ingen som ens vågade andas. Det kändes som om hela rummet hade andats in, väntade på att något skulle hända och inte vågade andas ut. Det fanns inte en rörelse i rummet, allt stod still utom de tre personerna som stod i mitten av dansgolvet. De stod ensamma, alla andra hade backat undan och stod nu flera meter bort, stirrandes, alla i spänd väntan. Vad skulle hända? Skulle de två ärkerivalerna börja slåss? Alla i rummet flämtade till av förvåning när Harry lämnade de andra två kvar där i mitten av dansgolvet. Varför hade han lämnat kvar sin kompis där? Tillsammans med Malfoy? Så kunde han väl inte göra? Men sedan kom nästa chock för de som stod runt omkring dem. Draco lade ena handen på Hermiones kind, smekte den lätt, innan han böjde sig fram och gav henne en kyss. Så lätt och så underbart härlig att Hermione bara smälte. Hon lade armarna om hans nacke och han la sin andra hand runt hennes midja och drog henne tätt intill sig.

Harry lade märke till att alla, utan undantag, tittade med gapande munnar på paret som kysstes. Han stod tillsammans med sina vänner och log. Han älskade det faktum att Hermione log igen. Han lade armen om Ginny, hon lutade sig mot honom.

Det var då Draco och Hermione slutade kyssas, och tittade in i varandras ögon. Hermione log då han tog hennes hand i sin.

Draco gick ner på ett knä framför henne och tog fram en liten ask ur innerfickan.

"Hermione, jag älskar dig."

Längre hann han inte innan tårar av glädje föll nedför Hermiones kinder. Han tog hennes hand och fortsatte.

"Jag vet att det här kommer lite snabbt och kanske alldeles för tidigt i vårt förhållande, men jag vill leva resten av mitt liv med dig. När det är dags vill jag lämna Hogwarts med dig och flytta till ett litet hus där vi kan bo länge, länge."

Hermione kastade ett snabbt ögonkast åt Harrys håll, såg att han log. Hon såg också att alla i den Stora salen hade sina blickar på de två i mitten av rummet. Draco fortsatte prata och Hermione tittade in i hans ögon igen. Han öppnade asken och en guldring visade sig. Han tog upp den och höll den i handen, mot henne.

"Så nu frågar jag dig Hermione Jane Granger, vill du dela ditt liv med mig. Vill du gifta dig med mig?"

Hermione tittade chokat på honom. Hon brast ut i ett enda stort leende.

"Ja. Ja det vill jag Draco!"

Han trädde ringen på hennes finger och hann precis resa på sig innan hon kastade sig famnen på honom. Han lade armarna om hennes midja och de kysstes. När de väl slet sig från varandra så märkte de att varenda en som befann sig i salen nu stod med öppna munnar och tittade gapande på dem i förvåning. Inte ens lärarna verkade förstå vad som precis hade hänt framför deras ögon. Hade Hermione Granger och Draco Malfoy förlovat sig? Av alla människor i världen hade just de två funnit varandra. De såg så lyckliga ut. Att Draco Malfoy just hade friat till en mugglarfödd skulle ju inte ens finnas på kartan, men det var precis det som just hänt. De kunde inte förstå det… De enda som verkade förstå vad som just inträffat var Hermiones vänner, men de hade ju vetat hur det låg till. En ny låt börjades spela och Draco räckte Hermione handen.

"Får jag lov?"

"Gärna."

_The loneliness of nights alone  
the search for strength to carry on  
my every hope has seemed to die  
my eyes had no more tears to cry  
then like the sun shining up above  
you surrounded me with your endless love  
Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me _

Det var bara de som dansade. Hermione lade märke till att alla de andra stod och tittade på dem och lämnade hela dansgolvet åt bara dem.

_You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything  
_

Hermione tittade in i Dracos ögon. Hon älskade att se de där grå ögonen. Hon lutade sig framåt och viskade.

"Draco, det är något jag måste berätta…"

Hon såg så orolig ut att han blev rädd.

"Vad är det Mione?"

"Jag… vi ska ha… barn…"

"Va?"

"Draco, jag är gravid."

_Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
are suddenly reality  
you've opened up my heart to feel  
a kind of love that's truly real  
a guiding light that'll never fade  
there's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
for the love you give it won't let go  
I hope you'll always know  
_

Draco slutade dansa och bara stirrade chockat på henne.

"Vad sa du?"

"Jag är med barn."

Draco stod med gapande mun medan orden sjönk in.

_You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything _

"Är det sant? "

"Ja…, bli inte arg nu…"

Draco tittade på henne som om hon sagt något riktigt konstigt. Sedan brast han ut i ett stort, stort leende. Han lyfte upp henne och snurrade runt med henne.

"Vi ska ha barn!!"

"Ja, det ska vi!"

Nu flämtade verkligen alla i hela salen. Hela deras världsbild hade antagligen vänts på ända. Det var verkligen överraskningarnas kväll.

_You're the breath of life in me  
the only one that sets me free  
and you have made my soul complete  
for all time (for all time) _

Draco tog åter tag om Hermiones midja och dansade resten av dansen med henne. Höll henne i sina armar, som om det bara fanns de två i hela världen.

_You are my everything (you are my everything)  
Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)  
My life is yours alone (alone)  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)  
When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)  
Every night I pray (I pray)  
On bended knee (on my knee)  
That you will always be  
be my everything_

Hermione kastade en blick mot sina vänner, såg att allihopa log. Allt skulle bli bra, det visste hon nu. Allt skulle bli bra för hennes vänner, för henne och Draco, och för det nya livet som växte inom henne.


	39. Epilog

**Hermiones hemlighet**

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna, de tillhör J. K. Rowling

_Skriv gärna en rad om vad ni tycker!_

_2 år senare_

Hermione satt i gungstolen på verandan framför huset där hon och Draco bodde, gungade sakta fram och tillbaka. Hon kände sig avslappnad, i värmen av sommarsolen, och njöt av tystnaden. Hon smuttade lite på pumpasaftglaset som hon höll i handen, och drog den andra handen ömsint över den växande magen. Deras andra barn skulle födas om två månader. Hon längtade.

Hon tänkte tillbaka på de senaste två åren, på de sista veckorna på Hogwarts, då när alla visste om deras hemlighet. Då alla pratade om vad som hade hänt på balen, om Dracos frieri, deras dans, deras kyssar och avslöjandet att hon var gravid. Hela situationen hade lagt en chockartad stämning över skolan som varat i flera dagar. Sedan hade allt gått tillbaka till det normala, eller så normalt det nu kunde bli när två av de största ovännerna på skolan blivit ett par som det slog gnistor om. Hermione hade inte kunnat sluta le. Och när hon och Draco inte längre behövde dölja sin kärlek hade de ofta synts tillsammans i korridorerna, eller nere vid sjön eller i Stora salen. Det tisslades och tasslades ganska mycket runt omkring dem, men de hade inte brytt sig. Harry hade blivit lättad över att Draco kommit tillbaka, att de verkade vara glada för barnet och att allt verkade så bra. Folk hade blivit förvånade och chokade över att han och Draco nu var vänner.

Avslutningsdagen på Hogwarts hade varit en storslagen dag. Det var stora festligheter, nu när Voldemort var borta. Alla hade umgåtts med alla, över elevhemsgränserna. Draco och Hermione hade suddat ut alla gränser, även om Slytherineleverna var lite reserverade och höll sig lite på sin kant. Men det var inte längre så extremt som det varit tidigare.

Då hörde hon steg och skratt runt hörnet, och hon slets från sina tankar. Draco kom gående, han höll Bradley i handen. Deras lille son gick skrattande bredvid honom. Draco böjde sig ner och lyfte upp honom, gick fram till Hermione och gav henne en kyss. Han drog fram en av trästolarna och satte sig bredvid henne. Hon log mot honom.

"Är allt i ordning?"

"Ja, det är klart."

De satt sida vid sida och tittade ut över den vackra trädgården. Det stora, vita huset låg på en liten kulle, precis vid havet, där vågornas skvalpande ständigt hördes över trädgården. I ena änden låg en vacker fontän, givetvis omgärdad av ett magiskt skydd så att inte Bradley skulle ramla i. Rosenbuskarna växte överallt, och blandades med malvor och lavendel. Doften av blommor låg som en slöja och Hermione älskade att bara sitta och ta in lukterna. Bradley satt i Dracos knä, och lekte med sin nalle. Han började bli trött efter att ha busat med sin pappa hela dagen. Snart så sov han gott, och Draco bar in honom till hans säng innan han kom tillbaka ut. Han satte sig på knä framför henne och lade händerna på hennes stora mage.

"Hur mår du?"

"Jodå, jag mår bra. Och det lilla livet därinne är piggt idag, för han sparkar hela tiden."

"Han?"

"Jag tror det bli en son."

Draco log och kysste henne. De satte sig i hammocken för att titta på solnedgången, och för att vänta på sina gäster. De visste att Harry och Ron hade mycket att stå i på ministeriet, och att de skulle komma sent. Solen gick sakta ner och försvann nedanför horisonten. Draco tog sin trollstav och med hjälp av den tände han facklor utmed grusgången som ledde runt huset från framsidan. Det var i rättan tid, för när sista facklan tändes så hörde de steg på gruset, och de hörde glada röster. Snart kom deras vänner runt hörnet. Harry och Ginny, som sköt barnvagnen framför sig där deras lilla son James låg, Luna, även hon gravid, och Ron. Det här med graviditeterna var inget som de hade planerat, utan det hade bara blivit så. Vilket verkligen var kul, för barnen skulle växa upp tillsammans.

Harry och Ginny bodde ju bara några meter bort, och Ron och Luna ytterligare en bit bort, men det var ju inga avstånd att tala om, och de gick ofta över till varandra. De sågs flera gånger i veckan och deras vänskapsrelationer hade bara vuxit och alla stod varandra mycket nära. Hermione och Draco hade döpt sin son efter Harry. Han hette Harry i andranamn, och Harry och Ginny var hans gudföräldrar.

"Hej på er!"

Draco reste sig upp för att ta emot dem, och Hermione reste sig mödosamt och följde efter. Det blev ett stort kramkalas, det blev det ofta, trots att de träffades så mycket som de gjorde. Men det var en speciell kväll. En mycket speciell kväll. För dagen efter skulle det bli bröllop. Hermione och Draco skulle äntligen gifta sig. De hade längtat, och nu var dagen äntligen här. Harry och de andra skulle vara marskalker, respektive tärnor. Det var därför alla hade kommit dagen innan, för hela dagen imorgon skulle gå till förberedelser och till att göra allt perfekt i ordning.

Draco och Harry gick in för att hämta lite pumpasaft och sedan satt de och pratade minnen hela kvällen. Draco kände sig lycklig. Han hade varit avundsjuk på dem i alla år, trots att han inte ville erkänna det, inte ens för sig själv, och det var därför han hade gjort deras liv så miserabelt som det bara gick, för det inte han fick, skulle ingen annan heller få. När han tänkte på det skämdes han. Men gjort var gjort, tyvärr. Han hade gjort allt han kunnat för att försöka ställa allt till rätta. Han hade till slut stått upp för sin kärlek, och visat den öppet. Detta hade gjort att de flesta Slytherinelever inte längre sa nåt ont om mugglarfödda, för om inte han gjorde det kunde ingen annan riktigt med. Lärarna hade behandlat honom annorlunda de sista veckorna i skolan, de hade inte hämtat sig från chocken över hans förhållande med Hermione. Och han hade sett blickarna som alla gav Hermione. Han hade sett i deras blickar att de undrade hur hon kunde vara kär i honom. Alla skvallrade om det, ville veta allt. Men inte en enda gång hade Harry eller Luna sagt något, inte Ginny heller. De hade bara accepterat det rakt av. Ron också, efter en tid. De var riktiga vänner, sådana som han aldrig haft innan. De hade hittat de tre husen, och Draco hade hjälp Harry att renovera, och de hade blivit de bästa vännerna.

Hermione vaknade tidigt nästa morgon, hon var alldeles för uppspelt för att sova. Hon tog sig upp ur sängen, tog på sig sina kläder. Tassade tyst ut för att inte väcka Ginny och Luna. De hade sovit i ett rum och killarna i ett annat. Det betydde ju otur om brudgummen såg bruden innan bröllopet. Hon var hungrig, som alltid nu för tiden, så hon passerade köket och plockade med sig några frukter på väg ut. Hon gick ner till havet, satte sig på en klippa där och tittade ut över vattnet, lyssnade på vågornas kluckande mot stenarna. Hon njöt av tystnaden. Hon satt i egna tankar och märkte inte att det var någon som var på väg ner till stranden. Därför ryckte hon till när Luna satte sig bredvid henne.

"God morgon."

"God morgon, Luna."

De sa ingenting på en stund, bara satt sida vid sida och tittade ut över havet. Solen gick upp bakom dem, det blev allt ljusare. Det var skönt att sitta så där med Luna, de behövde inte prata, bara vara.

När hungern satte in så gick de tillbaka in i köket, där Ginny höll på att göra frukost.

"God morgon! Har ni redan varit ute?"

"Mmm, kunde inte sova!"

"Nä, jag förstår det, med all spänning i luften!"

"Säg inte så Ginny. Jag behöver inte bli mer nervös än jag redan är."

"Kom och ät nu! Så vi kan lämna köket till killarna sen!"

De satte sig och tog för sig av den enorma frukosten som Ginny dukat upp.

Draco vaknade av att Harry satt och lekte med Bradley. Han tittade på dem och Harry vände sig om.

"Han vaknade, men jag ville inte väcka dig."

"Det gör inget, han trivs ju med dig."

"Hur känns det nu då?"

"Jag har inte varit så nervös sedan Bradley föddes, eller avslutningsbalen…"

"Det blir nog bra ska du se."

"Mmm, det blir nog en av de bästa dagarna i mitt liv."

"Ja, säkert. "

"Är tjejerna klara med frukosten? "

"Jag tror det. Ska vi väcka Ron och äta?"

"Ja, det tycker jag!"

Draco gjorde ett försök att väcka Ron men fick bara en kudde i ansiktet som svar, så de gav upp, han behövde ju inte vakna än.

Inne hos tjejerna var det full fart som gällde, eller så full fart det nu blir med två som var gravida och runda som bollar och ett litet spädbarn. Nog för att James var på gott humör och jollrade mest hela tiden, men det var ändå svårt att få något gjort när det pratades barn hela tiden och när alla beundrade James eller lekte med Bradley som gick fram och tillbaka mellan Hermione och Draco. Men lite hade de fått gjort, håruppsättningarna började bli klara, eftersom det var sommar så var det mycket blommor, lockade och utsläppta hår som gällde, med de enklaste uppsättningarna. Då de skulle ha bröllopet i trädgården, där rosenbuskarna växte överallt, var just rosor en genomgående tråd. Alla tre hade rosor i sina uppsättningar. Hermione hade vita och lila rosor, som även brudbuketten bestod av. Hon kände sig som en prinsessa, hon tyckte själv att hon aldrig varit vackrare. Men nervositeten ökade för varje sekund som gick. Varför gjorde den det? Hon älskade Draco och ville tillbringa hela sitt liv med honom. Men trots det så var hon nervös och var hela tiden tvungen att göra nåt, var tvungen att sysselsätta händerna med något.

Klockan tickade på, trots att Draco tyckte att den gick alldeles för långsamt. Han hade, tillsammans med Harry och Ron gjort i ordning de sista delarna, ställt fram stolar i rader ute nere vid vattnet, dukat fram porslinet till festen. Molly Weasley hade hjälpt till med buffén som skulle serveras. Allt stod framdukat, givetvis med skydd av magi för att inte förfaras i värmen. Han var ensam inne på rummet. Harry och Ron hade lämnat honom för att ta emot gästerna. Han gick fram och tillbaka, fram och tillbaka i rummet. Tankarna svävande runt. Bradley kom in i rummet och ville leka. Draco log tacksamt mot honom, och satte sig ner på en stol, tog upp sonen och satte honom i sitt knä. Det knackade på dörren och Arther och Molly Weasley kom in. De hade lovat att ta hand om James och Bradley under bröllopet. Molly kom fram och kramade om honom. Han log. Det hade tagit tid för dem att acceptera honom, efter allt som både han och hans far gjort mot familjen Weasley. De ville helst inte veta av honom, inte innan Harry gått i god för honom. Det hade gått över ett år innan han hade blivit hembjuden till dem, men nu var han som en i familjen. De var ofta i Kråkboet allihop, och makarna Weasley tog alltid väl hand om dem, Draco hade nästan känt sig som deras son ibland. Bradley sken upp som en sol och skrattade allt vad han kunde när Arther tog honom i famnen och lyfte honom upp mot taken och snurrade runt.

"Lycka till nu!"

Molly hade slutat krama honom och stod och log. Arther satte Bradley på höften och skakade Dracos hand. Sedan lämnade de rummet för att hämta James och gå och sätta sig på sina platser. Draco blev återigen ensam. Han traskade åter fram och tillbaka, innan han drog fram sin lilla bok som han fått av Hermione. Han tog fram penna och bläck och skrev.

"Hej älskling! Glöm aldrig att jag älskar dig. Och idag ska jag ge dig i löfte att älska dig till den dag jag dör. Din för evigt, Draco."

Han kände sig genast lugnare och var enbart glad när Harry kom och hämtade honom.

Hermione läste Dracos ord och kände en oerhörd glädje av att ha honom i sitt liv. Hon log mot Ginny och Luna, som log tillbaka. Hon såg sig i spegeln. Den vita klänningen hon hade på sig satt perfekt på henne. Magen putade ut, men tyget i klänningen föll vackert över den. Klänningen hade ett litet släp, och nu höll hon buketten i handen och hon kände sig helt mållös. Hon som alltid hade saker att säga, men inte nu. Hon bara stod där och tittade på sig själv och sina vänner i spegeln. Det knackade på dörren och Harrys röst sa att de skulle börja nu. De väntade ett par minuter innan de gick ut ur huset och gömda bakom rosenbuskarna gick de fram till den delen av trädgården där vigseln skulle äga rum. Hermione älskade den delen. Den låg precis vid havet, hon och Draco hade suttit många kvällar just där.

Ginny gjorde ett tecken åt musikern att börja spela, och snart strömmade musiken över trädgården, och Ginny började gå in.

Draco tog ett djupt andetag, han tittade ut över alla som satt framför honom, många gamla skolkamrater, lärare, familjer. Där satt Neville och Hannah, hela familjen Weasley, Hermiones familj, Dean och Seamus, ja, alla som överhuvudet taget kände dem. Det var så många gäster att det inte gick att nämna alla. Professor McGonagall log mot honom, likaså professor Snape. Lyckotårarna hade redan börjat rinna på flera av dem. Musiken började spela och Ginny kom fram bakom buskarna, med Luna strax efter. Båda såg ut att vara tagna ur en saga. Draco såg Molly torka bort en tår ur ögonvrån. Ginny och Luna kom fram och ställde sig på Dracos ena sida, Ron och Harry stod på den andra. Då kom hon fram, han tappade hakan. Det var många som gjorde i just den stunden men Dracos synfält hade minskat drastiskt, han såg bara Hermione, ingenting annat. Hon var så vacker, och hon var hans, bara hans. Han var lyckligast på jorden.

Hermione tog ett steg ut från buskarna, allas blickar vändes mot henne. Hon stod kvar och insöp ögonblicket, för aldrig att hon ville glömma det här. Hon mötte Dracos blick, såg in i hans stormgrå ögon. Han log, hon log tillbaka och kände att tårar av lycka började komma upp till ögonen, men hon brydde sig inte. Hon var så lycklig, han var hennes, bara hennes. Hon kände ingenting annat än lycka och kärlek när hon tog de första stegen fram till honom. De första stegen i resten av hennes liv.

SLUT.


End file.
